Someday Love Will Find You
by aznlolienvazn
Summary: The gang is in high school. And love is what they're all focused on. Well at least, MOST of them. Naru/Hina and etc. eventually. First Story. ;P AU. Mild OOC. BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Salutations!

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 1 "Salutations!"

A/N: _Italics_: Character's Thoughts

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the partings in her curtains; the light hitting directly on her face. Hinata rubbed her eyes and yawned before she pushed herself up from her pillow. She could hear the distant bird calls from behind the closed windows.<p>

She glared at the clock and groaned to see it was so early in the morning. Her long indigo-ish colored hair that almost reached up to her butt was in tangles behind her.

7 A.M. She muttered as she threw the covers off herself and headed for the bathroom.

She was usually a morning person, so when Neji, her cousin, heard her complaining, he chuckled. "What's gotten you down in the dumps so early in the morning, cousin? A nightmare? Or perhaps a wonderful dream you wished to have continued, but was rudely interrupted by your waking?"

Hinata felt her face go hot and knew she was blushing. "N-no!"

Neji broke out laughing when the bathroom door slammed shut.

Hinata sighed. She loved her cousin but his sarcasm can be a pain at times. They were first cousins, and you can tell they were related pretty much just by their eyes. They both held pearly white eyes, a trait only a true Hyuuga possessed.

He reminded her strangely of his father, not just of his appearance, but also his personality. Neji held the same color of hair as Hiashi; dark brown. They rarely showed emotion, but Neji showed more than his uncle. The only difference was the placing in the family clan. Hiashi was in the Main Branch of the family while Neji was in the Cadet Branch; the lesser branch in the clan. Sometimes, she wondered if they were switched at birth because he held more of the similarities of her father than she did.

Hinata took after her mother. She had the same colored hair and her flawless pale complexion. The care in her eyes could be easily seen. She was often seen as fragile and very weak, through her father's eyes, though he loved her so much because she resembled her mother a lot.

Hinata lived together with Neji in an apartment. Her whole family moved to the Land of Waves after an incident that had occurred pertaining to the latest invasion, politically wise. Though it was for her clan's own good to move, Hinata wanted to stay in Konoha. Hiashi was worried his frail daughter couldn't survive on her own, so he ordered Neji to watch over her.

She stared intently at her reflection on the mirror. She huffed and blew air upwards, causing her bangs to lift and move sideways, exposing part of her forehead.

_Today is the day I finally tell him how I feel._ She smiled, her cheeks becoming rosy. _I will confess to him, for sure._

* * *

><p>Hinata slammed the door shut and ran out the car as soon Neji parked it on the school's lot.<p>

"Hey!" He shouted after her. "Careful!"

"Sorry!" Hinata called without looking back. "I'm in a hurry!"

Neji couldn't help but smile as he watched his cousin run towards the group that just arrived to school. He got out of the car and closed the door behind him. He locked it, making sure he heard a _Beep!_ before he headed inside the building. _Oh well, might as well let her have her fun._

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey, Hinata!" Ino shouted at the approaching girl. "You're here early!"<p>

Ino was pretty girl with long blonde hair tied into a single ponytail. Her bangs were long and covered half of her face. She had soft green eyes and earrings on both ear. Last year, she and Hinata had gotten closer after the random lock-in they had when a criminal was roaming in the school campus. Her friends were locked in the other part of the building, so Ino resorted to the shy laddie and found she was actually good company.

Hinata gave her friend a small smile. "Good morning, Ino-san. I woke up early and didn't want to wait at home."

"Or is it something else?" Tenten slyly said. Hinata blushed slightly. "By the way, where's your cousin?"

Tenten was a tomboy, but pretty. She had her brown hair in two buns, one on each side at the top of her head that made her look like she had bear ears. Her bangs were as long as her forehead and were parted in the middle. She held brown eyes. Hinata could clearly tell that this girl harbored feelings for her older cousin.

"Good morning, Tenten-san. And I believe he's insi—." But before Hinata could finish, Tenten was already half way to the entrance.

Ino rolled her eyes. "There she goes. Oh, Hinata, about biology homewor—!"

Sasuke was pushed by Naruto and bumped into Ino, causing her to fall on the ground.

"Ino! Are you alright?" Hinata quickly helped her up as Sakura burst into laughters. "Oh, good morning, Sakura-san."

"Thanks, Hinata." Ino shot Sakura a look. "At least you're an actual human being."

Sakura simply stuck her tongue out. She was another pretty girl. Her hair was a short, shoulder length, the color of pink. Her eyes were a strong emerald. Most girls in the school admired her for many obvious reasons; beauty and brains. Hinata believed she held none, so she envied the girl while admiring her.

"Watch it, dobe!" Sasuke growled, pushing Naruto back. Sasuke was one that everyone considered a 'pretty boy.' He had narrow onyx colored eyes that seemed so cold. His ebony hair was as long as Sakura's, only an inch or two short, but it was spiked at the back.

"You were in my way, teme!" Naruto balled his hand into a fist. "You were asking for it!"

Naruto held and electric blonde spiky hair that shagged over his sky blue eyes. He had three whisker looking marks on each side of his cheeks.

"H-hey!" Hinata placed herself between them, preventing the fist fight she knew would've followed if she didn't. "S-stop it!"

Shikamaru sighed, obviously bored. "She's right. Plus, it's too early in the day. At least wait till lunch."

Everyone knew Shikamaru as someone who was lazy yet smart. He had dark brown hair that was tied to make his head look like a pineapple. He had small dark eyes that look like they were half open. He held the same earrings as Ino on both ear.

"You call _that_ stopping a fight?" Ino asked exasperatedly.

"Whatever." Shikamaru poked his pinky in his ear and searched for ear wax as he and Ino walked to school, arguing about what they had planned for the afternoon. Apparently, all Shikamaru wanted was to sit back and enjoy the clouds, while Ino wanted to go visit his house.

"Hmph." Sasuke withdrew and walked on, Sakura following after him. "You're not worth the effort."

"Ooohhh! I hate that guy!" Naruto grumbled under his breath as he watched Sakura eagerly walk besides Sasuke inside the building.

"You can't mean that, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at his half-baked comment.

"Oh, morning, Hinata!" Naruto was startled by the voiced opinion. "When did you get here?"

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Hinata felt her heart throb as she forced upon a cheerful smile. _Oh, he didn't notice me._ "Not too long ago, actually."

"Oh, by the way, can I copy your biology homework?" He did his best to put on a puppy face. "Pretty please?"

"S-sure." Hinata opened her bag and searched for the handouts. _How can I resist that face?_

"Thanks!" He snatched them from her and gave her a sideways hug. "You're the best!"

"Y-yeah." She then remembered what she was going to tell him. "Oh, Naruto-kun, I wanted to tell you that—!"

The bell rang.

"Well, see you later!" Naruto ran towards the building. "I promise to give you your homework back during lunch!"

"…I…love…you." The words left her lips as he entered the school. She sighed as she walked slowly to the same place.

* * *

><p>"You're late." Her first period teacher, Kakashi, loomed over her. His face was covered by his turtle neck. Kakashi always wore a turtle neck, whether it was hot or cold. He always hid his bottom part of his face. He had silver spiky hair that fell on one side of his face, covering his left eye.<p>

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata's face was hot and red as she looked down at her shoes. It was the first she was late, and the first to be pointed out in class.

"C'mon, teach!" Kiba shouted from the back of the classroom. "Take it easy, it's her first time anyway!"

Hinata looked at her friend Kiba gratefully when Kakashi sighed and told her to take a seat. She bee-lined her way to the seat next to him. "T-thanks."

"Any time." He smiled, two canine teeth escaping the shelter of his upper lips. He had brown hair that was getting a bit shaggy. There were two triangle-like red tattoos on each side of his face, a trait only those in the Inuzuka clan carried. His eyes were narrow and small.

"So are you going to tell him today?" Kiba asked as soon as Kakashi began to lecture.

"Y-yeah. Positively." Hinata whispered, fearing that she would get caught.

Kiba couldn't help but smile at his friend. "You better. And good luck."

* * *

><p>"You like Sakura-chan as well, Naruto-kun?" Rock Lee said awfully loud as they raced around the track. He was the only boy that held big round eyes accompanied by big caterpillar like eyebrows. He had a bowl shaped hair cut.<p>

Naruto had P.E. first period with Ibiki and was glad the coach was not in a very sporty mood or else they would've done something more tiring than just running twenty laps around the track. "Yeah! Keep it down, bushy brows!"

Sasuke gave a small laugh. "You should give up. She only has eyes for me."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto rammed Sasuke lightly, causing him to almost trip before he caught his composure.

"Yes, Sasuke. Silence." Rock Lee did his best to pout, making him look like a small child who was not getting his way. "Sakura does not only possess eyes for you."

"Either way, I don't return her feelings," Sasuke smugly said. "I like somebody else anyway."

He left Naruto and Rock Lee behind him, with their jaws open, looking at each other with disbelief. "No way!"

* * *

><p>Hinata ran away as soon as their conversation was over. Kakashi had asked her to pass on some paperwork to Ibiki, since she was tardy. As she stood next to the coach, the boys passed her just in time for Lee to shout, "You like Sakura-chan as well, Naruto-kun?"<p>

She thought it was merely the boys just making fun of each other, until she heard Naruto's response.

She gripped at the pain that was growing in her chest as she dashed to the back of the school building. Today was supposed to be the day when her dreams were going to come true.

_At least, it's better knowing than getting embarrassed and rejected._ She thought bitterly as the tears forced themselves to stream down her cheek. She didn't care if she was skipping class. _Might as well not try._

* * *

><p>Ibiki groaned after he read the note from Kakashi a girl had given him earlier. He was a daunting teacher and intimidated everyone with his cold stare. His face was covered with scars, and he hid his body under sweat shirts and pants. Everyone feared it was the same as his face; filled with nasty scars. A baseball cap always covered his head. He eyed his students, weighing his options. <em>They don't pay me enough for this.<em>

"All right! Listen up!" He blew his whistle that dangled around his neck. "I have matters to attend to, so you all have free time. I trust that you are old enough to know the responsibilities you have."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered when Ibiki dawdled to the front office. "Free time!"

"You're too noisy." Sasuke kicked him in the shin lightly before he walked away.

"Hey, hold up!" Naruto followed after him. "Where you gonna go?"

"Somewhere you aren't." Sasuke waved. "Dobe."

"Prick." Naruto muttered as he continued to walk behind Sasuke towards the back of the school. "What does Sakura see in him anyway?"

Sasuke stopped when he saw the Hyuuga girl just leaning there on the wall, staring at the fence that separated the school from the forest across from it. _Huh. She doesn't look like the type to cut class._

"Hinata?" Naruto saw why Sasuke stopped. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata jumped and turned. She gasped when she saw who it was and looked away.

_She's been crying_. Sasuke frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto took a step closer to her, but Sasuke grabbed his arm before he could move closer to her. "Hey, Sasuke, let go. She's crying."

"Tch. Fine." Sasuke loosened his grip as Naruto pulled his arm from his clutches.

"Hey," He went over to her. "Hinata?"

Hinata turned and gave him the famous 'Hyuuga Glare,' but knew she had failed because Naruto just pressed his brows together. Her heart skipped beats. _You don't love me, do you?_

"Are you okay?" His expression was worried. "Oh man, I don't know how to deal with these types of situations! I ain't a girl! What would Sakura do?"

She gulped. "N-Naruto."

Sasuke found it strange that there was no title after his name. Usually she was very formal and polite, so she always had the titles after everyone's names.

"Yeah?" Naruto was glad that she spoke instead of staying silent. He didn't know what he would've done if she did.

"Y-you like Sakura-san, right?" Hinata looked at the ground, fearing his response.

"Y-yeah. For like the longest time."

She gasped and pushed him aside as she scampered off.

_His tone. The way he said it._ Hinata ignored his constant shouts for her to come back. _He said it in a way I've never heard him before. His tone was so soft. Will you ever use it on me, Naruto-kun? _

Naruto looked confused as he watched her run away. "What's her problem?"

"Dobe." Sasuke walked away. "You stupid idiot. It's very obvious what's wrong with her."

"What's _his _problem? And what do you mean it's obvious? Teme!"

* * *

><p>Hinata caught her breath. She ran far enough that Naruto couldn't have followed her. She was distraught. Not only because her long life crush was crushing her heart, but she had become a delinquent in less than twenty minutes.<p>

"Oh man." She groaned when she just realized that her father would hear about this and order her to go and join them or disown her for shaming the clan. Either way, she was in trouble.

"I take it this is the first you've done this."

She jumped and turned to see who it was. _He couldn't have found me that easily!_

"Sasuke-kun!" She gave a mental sigh of relief when she saw it wasn't the blonde headed boy. "What are—?"

"You like Naruto, am I right?" Sasuke bluntly asked her.

Hinata turned pink as she fidgeted. The question truly caught her off guard.

"I am." Sasuke gave a cocky looking smirk. "I always am."

Hinata scoffed. She hated when guys think that girls actually fell for the 'mysterious, pretty bad boy' type. Ironically, that also described her crush, though he wasn't deemed a 'pretty' boy. And he wasn't as 'high and mighty' as this one in front of her

"W-what of it?" Darn her stutter. Hinata had overcome her shyness by a bit and ceased her constant stutter. It manages to escape whenever she was near Naruto, or when she was nervous, which in this case, she was.

"Man, you're too nice for your own good, you know that?" Sasuke gave the girl an irritated look. "I don't know why you even bother. Just give up. I doubt the dobe will even realize it. He's too dense. Plus, he's got tunnel vision for Sakura. So your chances are very slim."

As soon as he saw her expression, he felt a pang of guilt. She was looking at him with saddened eyes. "Don't you think I know that?"

_I can't believe he would say that._ Hinata glared at the floor to prevent herself from shedding tears. _I won't let this teme see me cry._

"Forget about him." Sasuke was getting annoyed. _This girl, really!_

"No." Hinata glared, successfully, at the boy who kept his emotions at bay. "Why should I?"

'_You won't hold a candle to Sakura.' _Hinata gritted her teeth. _Go on. I dare you to say it._

"Because, I like you, Hinata."

_Gah! What did I just say?_

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter's done!<p>

I'm so happy! This is my first story, so I doubt it's any good! (Haha…)

I'm sorry if it felt like I was trying too much to make the story detailed. (u.u) But I felt a need to explain things, considering this is the first chapter and all.

I can warn you though, I lack imagination, so updates for this won't be as fast as I want it to be. I'm just bored, with nothing to do this summer. (._.)


	2. Joke

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 2 "Joke."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"W-what?" Hinata gaped at the dark headed boy in front of her. "Y-you l-like m-me?"<p>

Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more than they already were. Hinata could see a hint of pink on his light face.

"M-me?" She just couldn't believe it. _This must be a joke._ "M-me of all people?"

"What, are you?" Sasuke spat. "Deaf? You heard me."

_A cruel joke_. Hinata frowned. "Y-you're just making f-fun of me."

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke wickedly smiled. "I never lie."

"I—." Hinata caught herself. She had nothing to say. She could tell his smile widened when he saw her struggling for an answer. "J-just because I l-love N-Naruto-kun."

Sasuke's grin faltered into a scowl. "What's so great about that stupid idiot anyway? He doesn't notice you at all. All he sees is Sakura."

Hinata bit her lip. _I know._

"That dobe can only focus on limited things at a time." Sasuke continued to gripe.

_I know._

"He's always going about 'friends' this and 'friends' that. It's annoying that he actually thinks everyone's his friend and how everything in this world can somehow be united."

_Don't you dare make fun of him!_

"He looks so stupid when he tries, knowing that he'll fail, like the last hundred times he tried."

_I'm warning you._

"Not even in a million years he'll see you even exist."

Sasuke felt the sting on his left cheek before he saw her hand.

Hinata looked at her hand before she ran away, as the bell rang, indicating first period was over.

* * *

><p>Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke. He was catching his breath and looked up just in time to see Hinata reach over and smack Sasuke hard on the face.<p>

"Whoa!" Naruto stayed rooted at his current location as he watched the scene in front of him.

Hinata just dashed away.

_Man! What is it with that girl and running away?_ He strode over to where Sasuke stood, shocked by what happened.

"Hey, man, what was that about?"

"How dare she hit me? Her of all people! I can't believe she would slap a person who is like me, a cool and—!"

"Shut up, Vegeta! It's not the end of the world just because a girl takes a hit at your big ego."

Sasuke stared angrily at Naruto. "Shove it, dobe."

Naruto smirked. "Who gave _you_ that wedgie?"

_Stupid, Naruto! _Sasuke growled as he slammed him away. _He always says the stupidest things._

"What'd you do to get Hinata that angry to slap you?" Naruto rubbed his torso, where Sasuke had slammed with his elbow. "Oww!"

"I was insulting you."

"What?" Naruto glared at him. "What for? And what does that have to do with anything about Hinata smacking you?"

"She likes you, dobe. Isn't that apparent?" Sasuke stormed off towards his second period. "Heaven knows why."

"You're joking right, Sasuke?" Naruto laughed nervously. "Sasuke?"

The blonde haired boy's smile fell. "H-hey. You're kidding right? Sasuke?"

_Shut it, dobe!_

"Sasuke? It's a joke, right?"

* * *

><p>"He did what?" Ino and Sakura said in perfect unison.<p>

Hinata cringed at Sakura's tone. "H-he t-told me he l-liked m-me."

They were at P.E. The girls had free time because they had to wait for their turn to take the medical examination test that was required every three months or so. They chose to sit under a tree and conversed. Hinata didn't know how the conversation led to this topic about Sasuke revealing his feelings for her.

"Wow. To think he actually likes somebody." Tenten took a package of Pocky from her bag and opened it. It was immediately grabbed by Sakura who angrily munched on them. "Hey! I just bought that yesterday!"

"He doesn't like you. You're making that up." Sakura grabbed a few more sticks of Pocky before Tenten snatched them back.

"Jealous?" Ino deviously grinned.

"No!" Sakura contorted. "Why would I be? It isn't true."

"Right." Temari rolled her light blue eyes. She had blonde hair that was tied into four pointy buns behind her head. Two were almost at the exact same place as Tenten's while the other two was just above the nape of her neck. Her bangs were split just like Tenten's, only it was about an inch and a half longer.

"I'm serious!" Sakura devoured the Pocky sticks before Ino grasped them for herself. "It's a bad joke. He was just kidding with you."

"Uh-huh." Temari once again rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"E-either way." Hinata mumbled. "I l-like someone else anyway."

She said it very softly, but it was enough for those around her to hear.

"_What_?" Ino exclaimed. "This is the first I heard of it!"

"Really now?" Tenten shook her box sadly as she gave Sakura dagger eyes. "It's really obvious if you watch her actions around the boy."

"I-it i-is?" Hinata squeaked, getting pinker by the second.

"Don't tell me, it's that buffoon!" Temari looked at Hinata with eyes so shocked, it was as if they were talking about her being pregnant instead of liking somebody.

"It's not that shocking." Sakura was disappointed when Tenten crumpled the Pocky box and threw a shot to the trash can, aiming perfectly in the hole. _Pocky!_ She looked sadly at the trash can.

"Oh! Right! Him!" Ino nudged at Hinata. "Kiba, right?"

"Yes it's, Kiba." Tenten sarcastically said before she punched Ino's shoulders lightly. "No, dumb-butt, it's Naruto! Na! Ru! To!"

Hinata turned redder and began fumbling with her fingers. "T-Tenten-san!"

"Yeah!" Temari sighed. _Why am I surrounded by underclassmen? Much less, why am I hanging out with them?_ "Say it any louder why don't you?"

"Ohh!" It had finally registered to Ino. "Aww! You guys would make a cute couple! If only he wasn't crushing on _somebody_ here!"

"Hey, I didn't ask him to like me, okay?" Sakura retorted. "Plus I like somebody else!"

Ino merely ignored her. "Then you guys will surely end up! I mean, what's there not to like about you! About him, well, why do you like him anyway?"

"Um, well," Hinata twiddled with her thumbs, as if she were playing a thumb-wrestle match against herself, inventing many more shades of red for every word she spoke. "H-he's kind and caring. He thinks of others and pushes himself to the limit. H-he's hardworking and tries so hard to get noticed by his peers. I-I l-like his s-smile and I think h-he's c-cute."

_So innocent!_ The other girls all shared a thought.

"B-but, I-I can see why h-he likes you, Sakura-san." Hinata timidly looked at Sakura's eyes.

"Why's that?" Sakura irked. _Gosh, was this girl given the soul of an angel, or what?_

"W-well," Hinata murmured. "I'm not pretty, or as smart. I-I'm too shy to even talk. I'm such an awkward person. I can't really see myself, a weak spirited person, going with a strong willed boy like Naruto."

"That's stupid!" Ino yelled. "You got a lot to offer!"

"That's true, Hinata." Tenten gave the longed haired blonde a look. "And not just in a physical way, which I bet was what Ino was thinking and meant by that comment."

"What?" Ino flustered. "She's got a nice body! I mean come on! 43-23-32? Those are good measurements!"

"Back to what _Tenten_ was saying," Temari rolled her eyes for the last time. "You've got a great personality, kiddo."

"I-I do?" Hinata wasn't used to receiving compliments. Growing up, all she heard was 'You think you're good enough?', 'That's a shame even you're younger sibling by five years can surpass you!', 'To have such a weakling in this household is unacceptable.', 'You bring nothing but shame to the family name.', or 'You can try all you want, but your efforts are futile.' They were all from her father, though she couldn't blame him. He was quite affected when her mother passed away of illness. She too, was affected by it dramatically.

"Sure you do!" Tenten shook her head at Sakura before she opened her mouth. "You're really nice and caring. You put other's before yourself. I mean, I don't think there was ever a time you did something for yourself."

"You're quite the perfect woman there!" Ino warmly smiled. "I mean, you can cook, really good! You can also clean, sew, arrange flowers, make tea and all kinds of stuff like those. You can even make your own ointment that works better than Sakura's medical stuff."

"Watch it, Pig!" Sakura groused. _Why are we even giving a pep talk to her? As far as I'm concerned, the hottest guy in school 'likes' her._

"What? It's true!" Ino pulled her eye down, revealing her flesh under the skin as she stuck her tongue out. "Any guy would be lucky to have you!"

"Oh, is that so?"

The girls snapped their head up towards the deep voice.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

><p>Naruto sulked. He had followed Sasuke out from Home Ec. He was disappointed to see that all Sasuke headed for was towards a group of girls. He was disappointed, until his eyes fell on Sakura.<p>

He inched closer and hid in a bush nearby. It wasn't as close as the hiding spot Sasuke chose, which was up the tree that they sat under, but he could hear their words perfectly.

He eavesdropped on their conversation. As he listened more into it, he became even more disturbed.

Not only did he find that Sasuke's comment about Hinata liking him was true, but he heard the reason why.

_I'm not like that!_ He thought as he listened to why Hinata liked him.

He felt that hearing their conversation was wrong, but he took no effort to just leave.

_She feels so strongly about me._ He pondered. _I feel bad, 'cause I don't feel the same. She seems like a nice girl and all, but—._

His gaze fell on Sakura, who looked bored being there.

_I like someone else._

"Plus, I like somebody else!"

He couldn't believe his ears. _Did I just say that out loud?_

His eyes flickered towards Sakura. _No. She said it._

He felt a pain grow in his chest, as if his heart was being strangled. His hand shot up to where he felt the pain. _What is this feeling?_

He heard rustling and saw that Sasuke was getting down from the tree. Every one of the girls looked shocked. Hinata began to turn red again.

Before he could hear what they were going to say, someone grabbed his collar from behind and pulled him to his feet.

"And what do you think you're doing here?"

Naruto froze. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Granny Tsunade."

"_Principal_ Tsunade." She huffed.

The principal was a woman in her age of sixty or so, but didn't look like an age over twenty-five. She had dirty blonde hair that was split into two pig tails. She had a mark on the center of her forehead that looked like a blue small diamond shaped mole. Her eyes were hazel. Her bosom was large, so than when she looked down to see her foot, she was met by the sight of her cleavage rather than her foot.

"Cutting class now, are we?" She smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>"I feel like I got to know a lot about you, Hinata." Sasuke smirked as the Hyuuga just turned redder than she already was. "That was an interesting conversation there."<p>

"Can it, pretty boy!" Ino snarled, seeing Hinata's displeasure. "Leave her alone. You know she doesn't like you."

"She doesn't like me, _yet_." Sasuke smirked wider. "Yet."

Hinata shuddered.

"In no time. I'll make her submit to all my doing." _Man I should like a rapist pedophile!_ Sasuke couldn't help but to widen his smirk even more at that thought.

"She's a person. A human being." Tenten barred her teeth. "Not a toy, you jerk!"

"To me," He gave her the coldest look he could muster, which was pretty scary looking to Hinata. "It makes no damn difference."

_He's mad because of the slap._ Hinata recalled what had happened not too long ago. "I-I'm sorry about s-slapping you."

"_You_ slapped him?" Temari blinked.

"Nice!" Ino gave Sasuke a look that seemed to say, 'who's high and mighty now?'

_She did what?_ Sakura stared at the girl with hair the color of the young night sky. _Aw, hells no!_

"Sure you are, but '_sorry_' doesn't cut it." Sasuke glared.

"That's enough!"

The group looked to see the principal standing there, with Naruto on one hand.

"Hey." Naruto smiled nervously as he lamely gave a small wave.

"Uchiha, you're coming with me." Tsunade grabbed his collar, like she had done to Naruto and literally dragged them both by the collar to the front office.

"You have got to be joking!" Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

"Well this joke ain't funny." The other boy pouted, crossing his arms.

_Stupid, dobe! He says the stupidest things!_

* * *

><p>Yes! Another Chapter done!<p>

This one seemed a bit rushed, but I plan to submit updates two times a week. (Since I've got nothing better to do anyway—that and I'd rather do this than my book report? I have to look busy so I can lie to my mom!)

xD Hahahaha…

This was uploaded with Chapter 1 because it just looked so lonely to me. So you guys get an extra chapter!

Hope you liked it!


	3. Confusion

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 3 "Confusion."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke hated going to the principal's office. <em>You spend more time in the waiting room than inside with the head lady.<em>

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, teme. At least, after I bash your face in!"

"Hey!" Shizune shouted. "Shimmer down!"

It was a first that Sasuke heard her shout. When he saw her desk, he instantly knew why. Her desk was covered with multiple stacks of paper. She furiously typed as she grumbled, occasionally reading stapled papers.

"They don't pay me enough for this." The brown haired lady muttered. Her hair was shoulder length, but in layers, as if it was an overgrown pixie cut. Her same colored eyes glared at the page before her. "Stupid headmaster. This is her work! Why am I even doing this?"

"Come in." Naruto and Sasuke both heard the muffled voice of Tsunade and walked over into her office.

"This is pointless!" Sasuke grumbled under his breath. "I have better things to go and do."

_Like, go and try to make myself not look like a jerk. Who was it that told me girls fell for the jerk type? _Sasuke huffed. _Well whoever it was, I'm going to hit them hard. They're wrong._

"So, boys, can you tell me why you were both cutting class?" Tsunade coolly asked, her hands intertwined with each other and was used as a support to keep her head propped up. "Naruto?"

Naruto placed his hands behind his head. "Don't ask me, I just followed Sasuke."

Tsunade's brow shot up. "Since when were you the type to follow others?"

"I hate Home Ec." Naruto simply replied.

Tsunade could tell something was bothering him and decided not to pursue the matter any farther. She sighed, getting tired of this job. "You boys go on ahead back into your class. I better not hear you skipped again."

"Sure, whatever." The two mumbled.

Sasuke walked out of the room and to his second period. Naruto lingered at the office.

"Yes, Naruto?" Tsunade saw the boy look outside the room to make sure Sasuke had actually gone and left. "What do you want?"

"Hey, Granny. Can you help me with something?"

"Sure. Hit me with it." She opened her desk drawer and grabbed a cup for drink shots and a bottle of sake. She popped the cork off the bottle and began pouring.

"It's girl problems."

"Really now?" Tsunade stopped pouring. _Well he _is_ at that age._

"There's this girl that I like."

_No duh, Naruto._

"And I've liked her for a long time." He was saying it so slowly, as if he was carefully choosing his words.

_Well what'd you know! The boy went and grew some._

"But then there's this other girl, who likes me."

_Well that's a surprise._ Tsunade drank the liquid in the cup and began to pour more. "Did she confess?"

"No, Sasuke told me." He quickly added. "But I didn't believe it until I overheard her talking with her friends."

"I take it that's the reason why you were in the bushes?" Tsunade chuckled. _So clichéd!_

Naruto mutely nodded.

"So what's the problem?" Tsunade took another shot, gave up on the cup and grabbed for the bottle itself. "Seems to me like there's none."

"Well, I don't like her back." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "But then again, the one I like doesn't like me back either."

_Boy, this must be what Hinata feels._ Naruto just realized. His hand on his head slowly fell to his side. _Bummer._

"How old are you now?" Tsunade sipped from the bottle, taking big gulps.

"Sixteen."

"Well, kid, all I gotta say is that you need to suck it up like the big kid you are!" Tsunade gave a satisfied sigh after she drank a big of a gulp of sake. "Man! That hit the spot."

"Thanks for the _help_." He mumbled.

"Just see it out, kid." Tsunade finished the remaining liquid left. "You'll be surprised of the outcome. Trust me, I have experience."

"Yeah. Two lifetime's worth!" He ran out, closing the door behind him just in time for the sake bottle to meet the wood as it shattered.

"Stupid, punk!" Tsunade forced herself to stand and walk over to the mess of sake and shards. _Man, I have to clean up._

_Unless_. A smile appeared on her face. "Shizune! I need you here!"

* * *

><p>Naruto kicked the small gray pebble in front of him. Even when he got caught, he didn't want to go back to class. <em>All they're doing is baking cookies.<em>

His stomach grumbled. _Man, cookies sound good right now._

Then he got an idea.

_There's still thirty minutes left, right?_

He ran full speed, back to spot where he got caught by Tsunade.

* * *

><p>"You're lucky you're already done." Ino whined at the girl who had just come out of the tent, that was put up outside, used for the examination. "How was it like?"<p>

Hinata shrugged, pulling her shirt down. "It's like the last time. They measure and weigh you. The exercising will happen tomorrow."

"Do we have to do exercises?" Sakura groaned and sat on the ground, leaning on the tree. "I feel lazy!"

"That means you're getting fat." Tenten simply said.

"Shut it you two!" Temari silenced Tenten with a glare. "Say you're sorry."

"She knows I didn't mean it." Tenten kicked at the ground.

"Well at least you guys are done!" Ino continued, laying on the grass. "I'm gonna kill myself here! I'm so bored! Why do I have to be last? Screw the alphabet!"

The group laughed at her silliness but was only interrupted by a shout.

"Hey, you guys!"

Everyone turned to see Naruto jogging over to where they were, waving like an idiot.

"What does he want?" Ino sat up. Her eyes flickered to Hinata, who began to blush. A smile tugged her face. _Well, my boredom's come to an end._

Naruto finally reached the group.

"Hey, Naruto. I thought you were dragged by the headmaster?" Temari crossed her arms. _How can Hinata like a guy like him?_

"I was just heading to class." Naruto flashed his famous smile. "But I need help on my grade! Does anybody know how to bake?"

"Hinata does." Tenten grinned. _This is going to be interesting._ "She's really good at it."

Both Naruto and Hinata froze. His eyes quickly peered at the dark headed girl squirming, clearly uncomfortable.

He gulped. _Idiot. Don't let them know you heard everything they said._

Ino saw this pause and frowned a bit. _Oh, so that's where he was getting at._

_He only came here for Sakura._ Tenten's mood turned a bit bitter.

_Jerk._ Temari tightened her grip on her own forearms.

The trio strangely shared the same thought and couldn't help but to glance at Sakura.

"Really?" His crooked smile returned. He grabbed Hinata's hand and ran towards the building that held his class. "You'll do!"

"Eh?" Hinata was surprised by his random act.

"H-hey!" Ino yelled after them. "Where're you going?"

"Don't worry! I'll bring her back!" Naruto laughed as he ran faster, pulling Hinata along with him.

The girls couldn't do anything but stare.

"What was that all about?" Sakura stood from where she was by the tree and went over to them.

* * *

><p>They finally slowed to a walk when they entered the hallway.<p>

_Why'd he do that? _Hinata's heart pounded. She couldn't hear anything else, other than her heart trying to force its way out of her. _He just randomly grabbed me._

Naruto peeked at Hinata as they walked in silence. He realized that she was still in her uniform of a white shirt that seemed to be tight on her, but it was actually too baggy. Her navy shorts covered only the skin several inches from her knees. They looked more like an oversized underwear than shorts. They were too short!

Her legs were a bit long, but not supermodel long. Her thighs didn't seem to bulge and make her butt look big. Her arms hung at her side. She stood a good a good ten inches or so below him. He looked down and examined her face. Her lips were the color of a pale pink, her eyes, the color of pearl, with the slightest hint of lavender, was surrounded by thick long lashes. Her skin was pale and flawless. It reminded him of a porcelain doll. On occasions, she held a blush that brought her eyes alive and add a certain charm to her look.

_I bet her skin feels so soft._

He gasped when he noticed what he was doing. He looked away, blushing a bit, feeling guilty that he even placed his eyes on her.

He found himself turning to take another look.

Hinata could feel him watching her. She looked up at the same time he turned to her.

Their eyes met.

Hinata peeped as she turned red and looked away, her heart ready to burst. _Ahh, be still, my heart!_

_C-Cute._ Naruto felt his face go hot and his heartbeat increasing. _What's happening to me? Kami, help me!_

They had finally reached the room. As soon as Naruto opened the door, he was met by an angry Iruka.

His teacher held a scar than ran horizontally on his face, just above his nose bridge, stretching from cheekbone to cheekbone. He had small narrow eyes and had hair the same color of dark brown that was tied in the same fashion as Shikamaru's.

"Where have you been!" He went over and smacked Naruto at the back of the head. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"At least I came back." Naruto said under his breath.

"Your participation for today better be good." Iruka breathed. "Considering you missed a majority of today's class."

He noticed Hinata standing next to Naruto. "Hello, Hinata-chan, what can I help you with?" His tone was softer than what he had used with Naruto.

"She's my partner for today!" Naruto took a hold of her hand and walked in.

"Oh, no she's not!" Iruka placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, stopping him from stepping inside. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Aw, come on!" Naruto pouted. "Just for today! Plus, I promise, I'll help out!"

Iruka paused to consider his options. _ I know I'm going to get in trouble for this._

"Alright." Before Naruto could cheer, he quickly said, "Only if she's okay with it. By the looks of things, it seems you just dragged her here."

Naruto gave an edgy laugh and blushed a bit. "Y-yeah. Sorry, Hinata."

"Well?" Iruka turned to young lady.

She simply smiled. "I'll help him. I like to bake anyway."

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as Hinata and Naruto took their seats at the untouched table in the front. He clenched his fist, forgetting he had an egg in it.<p>

As the sticky substance oozed from between his fingers, he watched Hinata tie her hair up in a pony tail that was similar to the one Ino had.

Anger boiled in him as he saw Naruto ogling as she worked; taking advantage of her.

_How stupid can she be?_

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as Hinata intently worked into baking those cookies. His heart couldn't stop fluttering when she tied her up in a single ponytail<p>

When she bended over to mix the batch, the nape of her neck was exposed. It reminded Naruto of a swan's neck.

He'd never seen her so serious before. Usually she was jumpy and stuttered a lot, not to mention turn red and run away.

_I always thought she was scared of me, but it turned out she just likes me._

As he watched her, he learned something about her. By the way she worked to create and spin the mix; he could tell that she was a hard worker and an efficient one. By the looks of her hands, she was strong, yet gentle. Her expression showed that she was caring and thought a lot about other people.

He shook his head. _I'm so confused!_

"Do you need any help there?" Naruto walked over to her, cautious not to get as close to her. He still could not get over the fact that she liked him. What made him uncomfortable was that he didn't share her feelings.

The more he observed her face, the more he felt that he didn't ever want to see her sad.

_She really is pretty. Not to mention nice and all. But,_ he momentary looked at her. _I like Sakura a lot_.

Naruto couldn't avoid the feeling of being guilty.

* * *

><p>I feel like my story has no plot at all! (Haha! I'm not really creative to begin with…)<p>

Well, another Chapter done! (;D)

Initially, this story was supposed to be based on songs that named their chapter, but I found it that it would've been like a one-shot.

(._.')

Oh, and, Thanks for the reviews you guys!

I'm glad you guys like the story… And I don't know. Maybe Sasuke and Hinata will end up…

It's still in the process of making!

And sorry, I can't update as fast as I want, now that I have a volunteer job and all… So once a week.


	4. Waiting

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 4 "Waiting."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"Alright," Iruka looked up from his reading. "Ten minutes left."<p>

Naruto sat up. He had forgotten about the assignment. _ Oh man! I didn't even get started on it! Aww crap._

He feverishly looked around the classroom. Everybody was already done with theirs and is already cleaning up. He caught a sight of Yoko, someone who sat behind him, going to the back room. _What if I take some of his and use them for my assignment_?

Before he could reach for a cookie, it just dawned to him.

He spun around to look at his work table. It was clean. There in the corner was a plate of cookies cooling off.

Suddenly, Hinata popped up from the other side of the table. "Oh, Naruto-kun. I was wondering when you were going to wake up." She smiled.

Naruto gave a weak smile back. "Uh."

Hinata walked back to the other side where Naruto sat. "I dropped something."

Naruto saw her place a spatula on the table, near the cookies. "Hinata."

"Yes?" She was astonishingly clean, considering everyone around them was covered in flour or dried mix caked on their faces and clothes.

"You did that?" He dumbly pointed at the cookies just to her right.

"Yes." She beamed; a hint of pink began to show on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I took all the work."

"N-no." Naruto grinned. _Lucky! I'm saved!_ His stomach rumbled. "Can I try some?"

"Oh! Right!" Hinata picked the plate up and passed it to him. "Um, I hope i-it tastes good."

Naruto chose the biggest cookie he saw. He ate it as if he hasn't eaten in days. He chewed then stopped and quickly gaped at her.

_He looks like he wants to throw up! _She looked down at the floor. _It taste bad, doesn't it._

"Whoa!" Naruto gulped and reached for more. "It's delicious!"

She stared at him, constantly blinking her eyes. "R-really?"

"Man! I'm glad I got you!" Naruto shoveled another cookie into his mouth. "You know, you would make a good wife one day! Your husband would be lucky, 'cause then he can eat your cooking!"

Hinata laughed.

Naruto halted. He had never heard her laugh before. He felt something flutter inside him, like butterflies were inside of his body. _She has a nice laugh._

Hinata stopped laughing and looked at the floor blushing when Naruto just stared at her. "W-what?"

_Do I have something on my face?_ Her hands shot up to her face, slowly feeling for anything that possibly made Naruto stare at her that way.

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you something?" Naruto whispered to Kiba, who sat next to him. He didn't feel like paying attention to their teacher droning on about writing.<p>

"What?" Kiba looked up from his notes.

"Come closer!" Naruto motioned him to bring his face close to his.

"You're not gonna kiss me, are you?" Kiba gave him a look that said, 'I would rather date a girl fatter than Chouji!

"Gross!" Naruto wanted to hit Kiba. "No, I gotta ask you a question."

"About what?" Kiba turned his attention back on the board, quickly scribbling down the notes.

"Dude, since when were you so focused on school?" Naruto looked at the board and realized he didn't understand a single thing from it.

"Since I started playing soccer? My mom's gonna make me quit if I have bad marks. And I just made captain." Kiba placed his pencil down. "So what'd you wanna ask?"

"What's Hinata like?"

Kiba wasn't expecting that. He talked without his slang this time. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well," Naruto tried to think. "I found out she likes me."

_Ah, so she did confess after all._ _Good job, Hina._ Kiba smiled. "She's nice. You should get to know her better though. You can't really know a person just by what other people tell you about them."

"Since when did you get smart?" Naruto frowned.

"Look," Kiba ignored him. "Just get to know her better."

"You mean like ask her on a date?"

"Well, that's what you usually do when people confess to you." Kiba leaned back in his chair. "You try 'em out to see what they're like."

"She didn't confess to me." Naruto simply said.

"What!" Kiba leaned too far, caught off-guard by the statement, and fell backwards.

The class erupted in snickers.

"Mr. Inuzuka, what is the problem?" Jiraiya shifted the frame of his glasses so that it may not fall off his face. He was a tall man with spiky long white hair that was tied back. Even though it was in a pony-tail, it reached to his thigh area. He had a red tattoo that ran down his eyes to the frame of his face. He had small eyes due to him not using his glasses and occasionally squinting. He had a nose ring on the side of his nose on the left side.

"I'm sorry, I fell." Kiba stood and picked his chair up before he sat back in it. "Please continue."

"You kids don't pay attention anyway, what's the point?" Jiraiya muttered under his breath and continued lecturing.

"What'd you mean she didn't confess?" Kiba hissed, forgetting all about the class. "How'd you know she likes you?"

"Sasuke told me, and I heard her and the girls talking about it." Naruto looked away. "And I can't ask her on a date. I already like someone else."

Kiba groaned. _Talk about the worse-case scenario_. "I didn't tell you to ask her on a date. I just told you to get to know her better. Plus, a date is when two people, who _love_ each other, hang out."

"That's true." Naruto watched the birds outside the window.

_Idiot_. Kiba saw that he was getting far behind on the notes and began to copy them down quickly. _How stupid can you get?_

"I know!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, making people turn around. "I'll take her to Ichiraku's after school!"

"Thank you for telling us your plans for this afternoon, Mr. Uzumaki." Jiraiya glared at him. "But please refrain yourself from speaking. I have a class to teach."

"Sorry." Naruto sank in his chair, turning red while people around him laughed.

* * *

><p>"Wow!"<p>

Everyone made a grab at the cookies during lunch.

"Mmn!" Tenten looked content. "I'm in heaven! These cookies are amazing!"

"These cookies are indeed a taste of eternal glory itself!" Rock Lee babbled.

"They are!" Ino reached out and grabbed five at a time. "If I were a guy, I would marry you so I can eat like this every day!"

Temari and Kiba choked on their milk.

"Please refrain from making comments like those, Ino." Neji stopped nibbling at his piece.

"Touchy!" Ino winked at him, causing him to clear his throat and look somewhere else.

"Thanks to you, I got a high grade!" Naruto looked at the lunch the cafeteria was serving and made a face. "I'm glad I ate a lot of cookies. I _so _don't want to eat this crap."

Everyone murmured in agreement as Hinata blushed a, "Thanks."

"How come you haven't gotten one, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura nudged him.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "I don't like sweets."

The truth was, he wanted to, but whenever he saw the cookies, it reminded him of a disturbing mental picture of Hinata cooking for Naruto years from now.

"Oh, right, _that's_ the reason why." Shikamaru stated. "Chouji, stop eating, you'll eat them all!"

"But they're so good!" Chouji grabbed more and stuffed his mouth. He was a chubby boy, but he liked to be considered as 'pleasantly plump.' He had chestnut colored hair the spiked upwards, a lock of hair that resembled Superman's was on the middle of his forehead. He had two earrings that were like Shikamaru's and Ino's on each ear and two red tattoos on each cheek that was a swirl.

"Cookies?" Sai and Gaara joined them at the table, each carrying a tray of 'cafeteria slop,' as they called it.

Sai sat next to Ino. He had narrow onyx colored eyes that were a lot like Sasuke's, but there was nothing cold about them. His hair was black and fell on his face, up to his forehead. His skin was papery white.

Gaara sat down next to Hinata and reached for a cookie. Gaara was Temari's younger brother, though you can't really see their relation. He was a pale kid. His hair was red and he strangely had no eye brows. He had ice bluish-green eyes that was surrounded by a tattoo that made it look like Gaara always applied eyeliner around his eyes; 'raccoon style.' On the far left side of his forehead, there was another tattoo. It was red of the word "love" in Kanji.

"They're good." Gaara said in a tone that sounded as if he could care less, but everyone knew he wasn't the type to talk.

"Now this," Sai gave a small smile, "is a masterpiece!"

Hinata knew she did well, because usually, Sai insulted everything somebody did. He had good intentions, but he had troubles trying to find what he actually meant in a 'nice' way.

"By the way," Sai looked around. "Where is Shino?"

Shino was a boy who was silent. His hair is dark and shaggy, but spiky. He always hides his eyes behind sunglasses that looked like they were stolen from Ozzie Osborne. He also hides his bottom part of his face with a jacket that looks a lot like Kenny's jacket, from _South Park_, except it's in a different color. In his house, he has many variations of the jacket, color wise, in his closet.

"He's out sick." Kiba wiped his mouth.

"Serves him right for keeping his jacket on after he was drenched in the rain." Shikamaru eyed the empty plate of cookies.

Naruto caught sight of the empty plate and smiled, turning to Sasuke. "Welcome to the dark side. Are you surprised that we don't got any cookies?"

He laughed at his bad joke while everyone just stared at him.

"What?" Naruto tried to calm down his laughter.

"It doesn't make any sense, idiot." Sakura coldly said.

"Yeah it does." Naruto's smile fell and he looked at his hands. "Haven't you heard of the saying, 'come to the dark side; we have cookies'?"

They just gave him blank looks.

"Never mind." He grumbled. "You guys are no fun."

Hinata softly smiled. _Aww_.

* * *

><p>Sasuke saw Hinata by her locker, struggling to balance textbooks as she tried to open her locker.<p>

"Need help?" He took the textbooks not bothering for her answer.

"Oh, thanks." She quickly found her key and opened the locker door.

Sasuke place her books inside her locker. "Nice cookies, by the way."

"You didn't even eat one." Hinata closed her locker, not bother to even look up at him for once, and began to walk away, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Hey, let go!"

"Look, about today," Sasuke took his grip off of her. "I'm sorry."

Hinata looked at Sasuke as if he were sick. "You apologized."

"Well that is what you do when you do something bad." Sasuke smirked. _Oh yeah, we're getting somewhere with this 'nice' boy act._

"Well, y-yeah?" Hinata felt confused.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you—." Sasuke started but was interrupted by a shout.

"Hey, Hinata!"

He turned around to see the idiot Naruto running towards them, waving papers in the air. "I got your homework!"

_Great timing_. Sasuke stared angrily at Naruto.

"Oh, thank you." Hinata retrieved them and opened her bag to put them inside.

"Thanks for letting me copy it." Naruto placed his hands in his side pockets. "This is the second time you helped me out. I feel kinda bad about it."

"Oh, no, it's all right." Hinata shook her head lightly. "I'm happy to help."

"I know!" Naruto grinned. "I'll treat you!"

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"Y-you don't h-have to!" Hinata felt her cheeks flush. "I don't want to bother you."

"Naw, it's the least I could do." Naruto's grin grew wider. "So afterschool at Ichiraku's?"

"S-sure." Hinata was so happy, that she could die now, without any regrets.

The bell rang as students began to file out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

"I'll be waiting by the gate, so we can walk there." Naruto headed to his next period. "See you later."

"Y-yeah." Hinata smiled wide.

She turned and noticed Sasuke wasn't next to her anymore. She shrugged and headed off to Biology, giggling to herself. _I can't wait for this afternoon._

_What the hell just happened?_ Sasuke fumed. _That dobe just asked her to a date. I thought he liked Sakura?_

* * *

><p>Ooohh! Haha, another Chapter done.<p>

I didn't expect the story to drag this far. Hopefully it doesn't reach to the 30s. But for that to happen, I have to find an end…

Which will be hard…

Which is what I have to do…

Darn!

I hate thinking!

xD

Thanks for reading!


	5. Out in the Open

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 5 "Out in the Open."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>The whole day, Hinata couldn't concentrate on anything but on the upcoming event after school ended.<p>

_It's not a date._ She thought sadly, though it didn't prevent her from feeling giddy. _It's just a thanks for helping him out academically wise._

"Hey!"

Hinata's attention snapped back to her class.

"Watch what you're doing, or else you're going to cut yourself with that power saw!" The Woodshop teacher, Yamato shouted over the noise of the saw cutting the boards. He had large dark eyes and brown hair that stuck up in a faux hawk. For the time being, he had a headgear on because he had fell down a flight of steps and damaged his teeth and jaw. Strangely, his teeth always looked perfect when he smiled.

"S-sorry!" Hinata looked at her project.

It was already done. To her surprise she didn't know she had finished.

"It is a bowl." Somebody said, too close to her ear.

She jumped and twirled to see who was it that whispered in her ear, but bumped their head before she saw who it was.

"Oww." She rubbed her forehead. "Sorry!"

"It is alright."

She looked up, her eyes forming tears from the pain, and saw Sai, holding his carving. The carving was a 3-D version of the lions that he always drew in his free time.

"Nice craftsmanship." Sai bent down to inspect her carving. "Though, I want to inquire, why did you carve a bowl of ramen?"

"A bowl of, what?" Hinata's gaze fell on the piece of wood on her work table.

It was indeed a ramen bowl that held contents in it. It was an exact replica of the bowl that was always given to Naruto at Ichiraku's. She could distinguish the noodles and their contents in the carving. She saw the narutos, a fish cake that is usually put in ramen; it has swirls inside them sometimes, and smiled.

She certainly couldn't wait for this afternoon.

* * *

><p>Naruto slung his bag behind his bag as he carried it with one hand. It wasn't a back-pack. It looked more like a case bag, ones you see many times in animes. He filed out of the building with everyone else.<p>

His eyes fell on by the gates and saw Hinata leaning on the stone wall as she held on her bag, one similar to his. He expected much and put a smile on his face as he approached the waiting girl.

"Did you wait long?"

"What?" Hinata was startled and hit her head. "Oww."

"Are you okay?" Naruto wanted to laugh, but he bit his tongue.

Hinata rubbed the back of her head and smiled through the forming tears. "I'm fine."

"Then let's head out!" Naruto chuckled and pulled her free hand.

* * *

><p>"Oohh!" Ino squinted her eyes, shading them with her free hand. "I see something good!"<p>

Tenten bumped into Ino who suddenly stopped in her tracks "What is it?"

"Is that," Neji followed the direction Ino was smiling at. "Is that Naruto? With my cousin? Why I ought to—!"

"Hey, cool it, dude!" Kiba placed a hand on Neji's shoulders. "He's just taking her out to eat at Ichiraku's for helping him get a good grade."

"You mean that's what it means for the time being," Neji shrugged his hand off. "Then next thing we know, they're an item."

"Like that's gonna happen!" Ino guffawed. "That's too funny!"

"She's right." Sasuke smirked, glad that at least someone saw it his way.

"Why not? She's not someone you can ignore." Neji supposed.

"Neji!" Rock Lee gasped. "For you to lay your eyes upon your own cousin in a way of affection!"

"It's not like that!" Neji turned red, copying his cousin's action.

"Whoa." Temari raised a brow. "Don't jump into conclusions. Plus he likes someone else. And by him, I mean Naruto."

"But everyone can see she possesses special feelings for Naruto." Sai watched as Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand.

"The idiot's too dense to even realize it." Sakura stated the obvious. _His crush on me is so annoying! I wish he does end up with her! Then I'll have Sasuke for myself!_

Gaara seemed as if he could care less, but he looked at Sasuke. "You're angry aren't you?"

"What for?" Sasuke looked anxiously as the two turned the corner. _That idiot better not try something._

"Come on you guys!" Ino bounced. "Let's go and watch them!"

"Why can't we just leave them alone?" Shikamaru complained as Ino grabbed his hand, pulling him as she ran after them.

"Ramen sounds good right now." Chouji rubbed his stomach as he watched the rest follow Ino as he slowly walked behind them.

* * *

><p>"Hey there old man! I'll have the usual!" Naruto lifted the flap and ducked, entering the small place.<p>

"Hey, my favorite customer!" Teuchi, the owner and cook at Ichiraku's greeted him. He had eyes that looked as if they were always closed. His face held some wrinkles and a smile was always seen on it. His hair was dark but was hidden by a white bandana. "Coming right up!"

Hinata silently followed him inside and took a seat next to him at the corner. The walk to the place wasn't as silent as she expected. Naruto talked on about his experience of America. He had just come back from America last summer after three years of studying abroad with Jiraiya.

"And for your beautiful friend here?"

"Huh?" Hinata drifted from her thoughts and looked at the tanned man. "Oh, I'll take the pork."

Teuchi smiled and went on to work.

"By the way, old man," Naruto looked around. "Where's Ayame?"

"Oh," The man continued working, looking up and winked at Hinata. "She has a day off. She's on a _date_."

Hinata felt her cheeks go hot, knowing the familiar shade of pink was there. "Y-you're mistaken."

The old man merely laughed and handed their order. "Here you go! Enjoy!"

"Thanks for the food!" Naruto clasped his hand and broke his chopsticks apart.

Hinata stared at her own, only to be reminded of her project during Woodshop class. She softly smiled. She followed Naruto's actions. "T-thanks for the food."

In less than three minutes, Naruto was already on his fourth bowl, while Hinata reached the halfway mark of her bowl.

"Calm down, tike!" Teuchi erupted into laughter. "Too much is bad for you!"

"It's your fault for making it so good!" Naruto merely grinned as he tipped the bowl, drinking the soup. He slammed the bowl down. "Man! That hit the spot!"

"Hmmn?" His gaze fell Hinata's bowl. "You didn't finish it. What flavor is it?"

Hinata looked at her bowl. "I-it's pork."

"I don't think I ever tried that flavor." Naruto turned to Teuchi. "Did I?"

Teuchi thought then shook his head. "It's strange because you tried all but pork."

"Can I try some?" Naruto grinned and turned to Hinata and opened his mouth. "Ahhhhh!"

Hinata blushed as she picked up some noodles with her chopsticks, her hand trembling in the process.

* * *

><p>"That son of a—!" Neji jumped up when he saw what Hinata was doing.<p>

"Shh!" Temari pulled Neji's shirt, causing him to fall on the ground. "You're gonna give us away!"

They were all crouched behind a stack of crates and boxes near a store just across from Ichiraku's Ramen Place. They had a full view of the store, but they couldn't hear what they were saying.

They watched as Hinata turned pinker by the second as she lifted her chopsticks and fed Naruto.

Sasuke stood and kicked the crates. "That does it! That dobe is so dead!"

"I'll be glad to assist you." Neji was shaking with anger. _Just wait until Hiashi-sama hears of this, Naruto. You'll regret ever doing that._

"Guys, don't be stupid." Ino stood, hands on hips. "You'll blow her chance."

"Plus." Tenten glared at the two, especially Neji. "She'll be really mad with the two of you."

"Hinata never gets mad." Kiba bent to pick up the crates that Sasuke kicked.

"See?" Sasuke cracked his knuckles. "Nothing to worry about, so let's go."

"But she does cry a lot." Gaara pointed out.

Both Neji and Sasuke stopped walking.

"That is most true." Rock Lee headed over to help Kiba. "Her tears become a never ending fountain."

"Tch." Sasuke ignored them and stomped towards the two.

* * *

><p>Hinata felt like she couldn't breathe. Her action earlier was shameful. She closed her eyes shut as she tried to calm her beating heart.<p>

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto saw her reaction. "You're all red!"

"F-fine." She smiled weakly. "Never better!"

_Come on, Hinata._ She bit her lip. _Stop stalling and just confess!_

"Are you sure?" Naruto crinkled his eyebrows. "You don't look like it."

"N-no, I just h-have a lot of things on my mind."

Teuchi sensed the mood and smiled. "I'm going to go get some more noodles, be right back!"

Naruto watched him go to the back room, leaving him alone with Hinata. He gulped.

_Hurry up and just do it!_ Hinata opened her eyes and peered at Naruto. "N-N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?" He turned to her. Her face was still pink.

"I-I've been meaning to t-tell you this for quite a while now."

"What is it?" Naruto stared curiously at the fidgeting girl.

"N-Naruto-kun, f-for a l-long t-time," She dared herself to look up and stare straight into his eyes. She let the desires of her heart become exposed after so many years. "I-I have a-always l-l-lo-loved y-you. So, p-please g-go o-out w-with me!"

Hinata held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut, fearing the reply that was going to follow.

Sasuke walked in just about the moment when Hinata had spoken her feelings. He froze, waiting for Naruto's response.

"Hinata, I—," Naruto found his voice.

_Here it comes!_ Hinata clenched her teeth.

'_I would love to.'_ Naruto debated. _C'mon! Say it! Just like Kiba said, you gotta try 'em out._

He gazed at the girl in front of him. She was hunched over, with her eyes shut so tight. Her face was being invaded by the color of pink. She was shaking a bit. Seeing her like this reminded him of a puppy he once found, shivering in the rain, on the streets of New York.

It made him want to go over to her and embrace her. _Oh, man._

"I," Naruto swallowed and looked away. _I can't say it after all. She nice and cute and all, but—_. "I can't. You're nice and all, but I like somebody else. I'm sorry."

Just like that, Hinata's world stopped.

She knew he already liked Sakura, but hearing these words cut deep into her heart. The pain was unbearable. Hinata couldn't help but to start crying. She felt like somebody cruel had cut her open, taking her heart out, and leaving it there, out in the open.

She glanced up and, despite her tears that streamed down her face, forced upon a smile. "I know."

Naruto instantly felt guilt hitting him. His heart throbbed.

"I h-hope y-you well." Hinata bowed.

And with that, she ran full speed out of that place, pushing Sasuke aside, not even noticing him there.

"Nice going, dobe." Sasuke sharply turned his heel and followed after her.

The group entered the shop.

Naruto just turned and stared directly at Sakura.

* * *

><p><span>Clarification:<span>  
>You know those things that are in the ramen? The white spiked things with a pink swirl in it?<p>

Well those are called 'Naruto'.

Haha… weird huh?

If you read ch. 448 of the manga, there is a panel where Jiraiya is wondering what to name his character in his first book. He looks at what he's eating, which by the way was ramen, and spots the white pointed looking star with many points with a swirl on it and immediately found the name; Naruto.

Which was what Minato used to name Naruto (the book).

And for those who could care less, I was just putting it out there!

Haha!

:P

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. Comfort and Freedom

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 6 "Comfort and Freedom."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><em>Damn!<em> Sasuke grinded his teeth. _This girl runs fast!_

He was chasing after Hinata, who had taken off and ran to heaven knows where. They were already reaching the village limits and entering the forest that surrounded the large village of Konoha.

It was tricky trying not to trip over the overgrown weeds and roots of trees that had surfaced. Sasuke wondered how the girl in front of him managed not to trip over them. Even he almost fell to the ground twice.

"Hinata!" Sasuke huffed. He was getting tired of this. He was already angry to begin with. "Slow down!"

"L-leave me alo—!" Hinata turned to shout at his face but her foot got caught in one of the roots and she fell.

"Hinata!" Sasuke sped towards the fallen girl. "Are you okay?"

She looked like a mess. Her eyes were puffy from her crying and tear streaks were visible on her pale face. Her hair was in tangles and knots from the wind blowing it around. Her uniform was crumpled, and her one of her knee socks were torn, revealing scraped flesh underneath. One of her shoe was just inches away from where she laid.

She shot up but immediately yelped in pain, collapsing back down to the ground.

"What is it?" Sasuke squatted to help her.

Her hands reached for her foot. "My ankle. It's twisted."

Sasuke tried his best to gently lift it. It was bent slightly off. He looked at Hinata sadly. "This is going to hurt."

Hinata understood and grabbed a hold of the grass underneath her. She nodded.

Sasuke rotated the foot, forcing it to go back to its original form. Hinata winced in pain as she pulled clumps of grass out of the ground.

They then heard an unpleasant crack.

Hinata yelled out.

"Sorry!" Sasuke place her foot down.

"It's not your fault." She was panting. She felt out of breath from the running and the pain on her right ankle.

"We have to get you some help." Sasuke picked up her shoe and headed towards her. He swung her arm around his neck and picked her off from the ground like a groom picking his bride to the getaway car.

Hinata furiously blushed, covering her face with her hand that wasn't around Sasuke's shoulders. "I-I'm s-sorry I-I'm h-heavy!"

Sasuke laughed. "Not as heavy as I thought."

Hinata turned redder and moved her legs and stood on the ground, using Sasuke as a support. "T-thank you a-and s-sorry for the inconvenience."

"For you," Sasuke leaned and breathed in her ear. "Anything."

She gave a small peep as she jumped from him, only to fall back to the ground. "Ow!"M-meanie!"

Smirking his famous smirk, Sasuke pulled her to her feet and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get you fixed."

They headed back to village, Hinata hopping on foot as leaned on Sasuke.

She was blushing the whole way.

* * *

><p>Neji furiously approached Naruto. "What just happened?"<p>

"She confessed to me."

"And?" Shikamaru yawned.

"I rejected her." Naruto looked at the group defiantly. "I told her I like somebody else." His gaze flickered on Sakura.

"Ouch!" Sai was given menacing looks from everyone. "What?"

"Naruto." Sakura massaged her temples, as if she had a headache. "Look. I don't like you back."

"I know that." Naruto grumbled.

"Then why did you reject Hinata?" Kiba entered the shop. He was finally done rearranging the fallen crates and boxes.

"One chicken flavor please." Chouji told the man who was intently listening to the commotion.

Teuchi stared at the chubby boy. "Hold on, this is getting good!"

"I like somebody else." Naruto stared them as if they were a bunch of idiots. "I don't like her back."

Temari sighed. "He's got a point."

"Hinata's a great girl! What's there not to like?" Ino exaggeratedly waved her arms. "It's your loss! You're actually missing out on something good."

"Like I care. She's not the one I like."

"You could care less? That's it!" Neji snarled, throwing a punch aimed straight to Naruto's jaw.

He fell down to the ground, unable to react quickly.

"Neji!" Tenten ran to hold Neji back from punching Naruto any further. "Stop it! He can't help it if he doesn't return her feelings."

"Do you know how long she's been suffering?" Neji shouted at the shocked boy who was now on the ground, rubbing the jaw that met Neji's angry fist. "It's because of you that she wanted to stay here and not go with her family! It's because of you that she is always deemed as a failure by her father! It is because of you, that every day, she cries herself to sleep! All she wanted was for you to notice her! And after all these years, you still don't!"

"Why is everyone blaming me for not returning her feelings?" Naruto got up and hollered, "How is it my fault?"

"You're all that she cares and thinks about!" Neji shook Tenten's hold over him. "Instead of focusing on something more important, she's focusing on a stupid idiot that waste his time and will probably drop out and fail in life in the future!"

"Neji!" Rock Lee, Ino, Tenten, and Temari together said in skepticism.

"Yeah?" Naruto balled his hand into a fist. "Well I never asked her to do that in the first place."

Neji roared and charged at him. Naruto got his fist ready.

"Enough!" Gaara got in between them and pushed them both back. "This argument ends here!"

"Tch!" Naruto barged out of the shop. "Screw you all! Especially your stupid cousin!"

* * *

><p>"How do you feel?"<p>

"My foot hurts?"

"No." Sasuke looked at her as if she were Naruto himself. "I mean about being rejected."

"Oh. It hurts. But," Hinata met his eyes. "I feel like a burden has been lifted from me."

"Why's that?" Sasuke mussed.

"Now that I confessed, and got rejected, I don't have to worry about what he thinks of me." She gave a laugh but it soon died and was replaced by a sad smile. "It hurts a lot though. But then again, I know the possibility of us coming together is so small, like you said."

Sasuke stayed silent. He suddenly felt at fault.

"Oh." It was all Sasuke could say. He didn't what else to tell her. _I should be happy, but she seems so sad. And it's not like __I can just tell her, 'oh, so now since your heart is broken, come to me, I'll comfort you.'_

"Strangely," Hinata looked up the sky. The color of Naruto's eyes. "I feel somewhat free."

* * *

><p>"Stupid Hinata! Why does she even like me?" As soon as that came out of his mouth, Naruto regretted it. He had no choice but to remember the times when she helped him out. He couldn't help but remember her smile.<p>

_Why am I even thinking about her? It's because of her I'm in this mess!_ But he knew that wasn't true. His heart ached. _What is this stupid feeling?_

He heard voices just around the corner. He was on his way to the forest, to the place where he always went to clear his head.

The scene in front of him was one he wasn't expecting to see when he turned the corner.

Just ahead of him, he saw Sasuke holding up a hopping untidy Hinata. Sasuke looked normal, but his face was just a bit red. Hinata on the other hand looked like she got into a fight, getting away with it without a hit to the face. There were still tear streaks on her face. Her clothes were wrinkled and covered with dirt and grass stains. One of her knee socks had a hole on them. One of her foot was missing a shoe.

"Hinata! What happened to you?" He walked faster towards them. "Why do you—?"

He stopped when he saw her wounds and her raised leg.

"You're hurt!"

The two snapped their attention at the loud voice.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata hopped backwards, only to land on her bad foot to support her. She flinched.

Sasuke glowered at the boy who just walked in to their conversation. _Why does he always come in at the moment when we're actually getting along well?_

"Are you okay?" Naruto flocked over her, forgetting his anger towards her. "What did _he_ do to you?"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke growled. "I didn't do anything. Now move it, we're on the way to the hospital."

Hinata smiled sadly to her crush. _Even though you don't feel the same, I still love you._ "Bye, Naruto."

Naruto watched them walk towards the hospital. His heart stung.

"Man!" He sulked, stamping towards the forest. "All nice and forgiving! Why does she have to be like that!"

* * *

><p>"You fractured it, but it's nothing serious." A red-headed nurse tended to her scrape with alcohol. Hinata winced, but made no sound, enduring the sting on her knee. "Two weeks in a cast, and it'll just heal back up!"<p>

Sasuke was leaning on the wall just by the door.

Hinata looked at him with an apologetic smile on her face.

He smiled and shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Alright," the nurse chirped happily, placing a large band-aid over her srape. "Let me go get that cast for you!"

As soon as she left the room, Sasuke strode over to where Hinata sat. "How's the patient, doctor?"

"I don't know," Sasuke tried to mimic the voice of the nurse, but his voice just became pitched and constantly cracked as he spoke. "But she should be up and running in no time!"

Hinata laughed. "Your voice cracked."

_Oh, Kami, her laugh._ Sasuke crookedly smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I survived the operation." She grinned. "Think I'll live?"

"Yeah." He met her eyes. He could see that her blush crept in._ The blush just adds on_.

"Well, would you look at that!" The nurse loudly cleared her throat.

Sasuke jumped and turned pink. He was startled by the voice.

The nurse chuckled. "Yep. I remember when I was you guys' age. Like it was yesterday!"

She crouched down and wrapped the cast around her foot; tightly fastening the strap of the cast. "So are you two a couple?"

"N-No!" Hinata turned red. She looked at Sasuke pleadingly. "W-w-we're—!"

"Just friends." Sasuke sighed. _Though, I want to be more._

"Uh-huh." The nurse winked at Hinata. "Got yourself a nice catch there."

Hinata looked as if she was going to die of embarrassment. Sasuke stifled his laugh, knowing this wasn't pleasant for her.

"Well!" The nurse shot up. "You guys are done here! Now scoot! Time's a wasting! Your youth doesn't last forever, you know?"

Hinata stood and bowed. "Thank you very much."

"No need to thank me!" She smiled, exposing her perfect set of teeth. "It's my job!"

Hinata gave another thanks before she limped out of that room.

* * *

><p>"Aww, man!" Ino gruffly threw the pillow at the wall. "Now I feel all guilty!"<p>

"Told you we should've just left them alone." Shikamaru had barely dodged the pillow. "And can you please, take your shoes off when you get on my bed?"

Ino, Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru and Gaara were all over at Shikamaru's house, discussing the issue that had just occurred.

"Tomorrow's going to be _pretty_ awkward." Temari stretched her hands in front of her.

"What a drag!" Shikamaru sighed loudly. "Why can't you guys be normal and just live life? Who cares about romance!"

"I wonder how Neji's doing." Tenten pouted. _He must love Hinata a lot to get that mad and punch Naruto just for rejecting her. Ouch._

"He let his emotions get the better of him." Gaara was cuddling a stuffed panda bear that was just lying around on Shikamaru's floor.

_Aww. He looks so adorable!_ Temari stifled a giggle.

"Ahhhhh!" Ino laid her back on the bed and punched the air in front of her towards the ceiling. "Tomorrow's going to suck!"

* * *

><p>"You know," Hinata tilted her head a bit and gave Sasuke a sideways look. "You're not what I expected."<p>

_This girl is seductive without meaning to!_ Sasuke shut his eyes, trying to erase the mental image of something perverted, concerning Hinata, him, and bunny ears. "W-what do you mean?"

"The cool mysterious bad boy, Sasuke Uchiha is actually a human being!"

A smile tugged his face. "Why do you say that?"

Hinata gave him an exasperated look.

Sasuke felt his face heat up at her doing that. _Too cute!_ "What? I want to know why you think that way."

"Well for one," She looked away, blushing. "You helped me out. And you're actually nice and caring. I mean, it's a shock because you act all macho, like you could care less about anything."

"I could care less about everything." Sasuke seductively grabbed her by the waist. "But not when it concerns you."

"I-I-I-I—!" Hinata's whole body became hot, turning pink.

Sasuke snorted. _Way too cute._ He forced himself to let go of her.

"J-jerk!" Hinata playfully punched his arm. "Don't do that again!"

"No promises." Sasuke raised his head, as if saying he was surrendering.

They had reached her apartment door. She reached down in the flower pot near the door way and pulled out a set of keys.

"People could just get in you know?" Sasuke raised his brow.

Hinata ignored him and opened the door. "Well, it was nice talking to you. Thank you again for helping me."

"What?" Sasuke felt arrogant. "You're not going to invite me in?"

"Not a chance!" Hinata laughed and closed the door but Sasuke jammed his foot in.

"Wait! Want to see a movie with me?"

Hinata opened the door a bit. "Now?"

"This Friday." Sasuke slyly smirked. "Pretty please?"

Hinata stood by her door way and pondered. "Let me think about it."

She smiled his way before she shut her door.

_Oh, yeah!_ Sasuke fist pumped and walked away from her apartment door. _Score one for the nice guy act! I'm such a genius._

He grinned from ear to ear, like an idiot.

* * *

><p>Yay! Another Chapter done!<p>

Whoa! Intense chapter! So much going on!

The characters seem so OOC by the looks of it.

Sorry if right now things look SasuHina, when this is supposed to be a NaruHina fanfic.

Naruto and Hinata WILL end up in the end. Don't worry!

I currently have writer's block…

Haha!

I need ideas!

Thanks for reading and for your reviews!

;3


	7. Resurface

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 7 "Resurface."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Hinata closed the door, her smile fell and she headed straight to her room.<p>

She plopped on her bed. It felt so soft to her sore body.

She curled into a fetal position and instantly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hinata had a horrible dream.<p>

She was standing behind the school building, waiting for someone to arrive. She looked at her watch. Did she own a watch? When did she get one?

She shrugged the thought off when she heard footsteps coming closer.

"Hinata! Sorry I'm late!" Naruto was walking quickly towards her. "Granny was getting mad about my uniform. So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Naruto-kun." Her heart felt like exploding. She stared at the boy that she loved since she was little; the only boy that she ever loved. "I love you."

He blinked and started laughing. "No, seriously, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh." He caught sight of her expression and his smile disappeared. "You were serious."

"Naruto-kun," She looked down at the ground. "I've held these feelings for you, ever since; ever since the day that you fought off those bullies back in starter school. Maybe even before that. But I've loved you for most of my life. Please go out with me?"

"Hinata, I don't know how to tell you this, but," He scratched the back of his head, not daring to look her way. "I'm sorry. I can't accept these feelings. I like Sakura, and Sakura only."

His voice echoed painfully in her head.

* * *

><p>The dream shifted image.<p>

Now, Sakura was in front of her, smirking. "I'm better than you. You'll never hold a candle against me."

Hinata wanted to speak out, but her throat felt like it was blocked.

"I'm more beautiful than you and a lot smarter. I have more of a chance with _him_ than you do."

Hinata's hand shot up to her throat. _My voice! What happened?_ She opened her mouth, but nothing came out of it. Not even a squeak.

"Failure." Sakura's smirk grew. "No wonder Naruto likes me over you."

Hinata felt the tears beginning to form.

Out of nowhere, Naruto had appeared and placed his arm around Sakura's waist. Giving Hinata a mocking look, she moved closer and cuddled with him. "Yeah Hinata. I like her over you."

A hole suddenly appeared underneath Hinata and she couldn't help but to watch Sakura and Naruto close the gap between them; going closer and closer until their lips finally met.

She fell down in the darkness.

Hinata screamed, her tears escaping. Her voice was finally working.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Neji said to no one in particular, closing and locking the door behind him.<p>

He grumbled as he kicked his shoes off, placing them on the rack. He gazed at the shoes by the shoe rack. "Hinata, are you here?"

He walked around the apartment, turning on the lights in the kitchen.

_She must be in her room._

He strode over to the closed door.

"Hinata. It's me." He lightly knocked. "Open up."

There was no response.

He waited out her door for a few minutes before he reached for the knob.

It was unlocked.

He opened the door ajar, light from behind him entering the dark room. He stepped inside.

Hinata was sleeping, coiled up on her bed, tightly hugging the pillow in front of her.

Neji silently ambled over to her. He gasped when he saw her tears. She was whimpering, gripping at the pillow.

There was no doubt about it, she cried herself to sleep; once again.

Neji felt the anger boil inside him.

He reached his hand over and wiped her tears away with his finger. He then moved her bangs from her forehead, exposing it a bit. She trembled at his touch.

That was when he noticed the cast on her foot.

He almost shouted, but he suppressed his outburst, not wanting to wake his tired cousin.

"That idiot is going to regret this." He growled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Ino frowned. It was already second period and Hinata wasn't seen anywhere at school.<p>

"I can't blame her if she wants to stay at home." Temari squatted down to sit next to Ino on the grass.

"I'm worried." Ino looked at the sky and frowned even more, being reminded of Naruto. "She's not actually strong. She's really fragile. Especially emotionally."

"Neji said she was still asleep when he was heading this way." Tenten headed over to them, just finished with the second part of the examination.

"I say we go and check up on her." Temari looked over at the group of girls that were following the orders of Ibiki on what exercise to do for the examination.

"And skip school?" Ino gaped at her.

"Since when did you care?" Tenten gave a half smile.

"Touché." Ino jumped to her feet. "Come on! Let's go!"

"There's no need." Temari stood up, brushing her shorts.

"Why not?" Ino wailed. "You're the one who suggested it!"

Temari cleared her throat and pointed somewhere behind Ino.

Ino and Tenten turned around, wondering what Temari was pointing at.

"Hinata!" Much to their surprise.

The pale girl gave them a small smile as she headed over their way. "Good morning."

"Where have you been!" Ino grabbed the dark haired girl into a tight hug. "I was so worried about you! How are you, honey?"

They could all see her expression darken a bit.

"It hurts." Hinata simply said.

No one wanted to press the subject any further.

"Hinata!" Tenten gawked at her foot. "What happened to you!"

"Oh." She gave an uneasy laugh. "I tripped and fell."

Temari could tell the girl had been crying a lot. She could still see a bit of red in her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hinata opened her mouth, but then saw Sakura was headed their way. She quickly shut it and shook her head.

"I'm okay." She said softly. She rapidly added when she saw their expressions. "Really, I am."

* * *

><p>"I feel like everyone's giving me the silent treatment." Naruto muttered, placing his chin on top of his folded arms in front of him.<p>

"That is because they are." Sai took the seat next to him.

"Oh, Sai." Naruto scooted over. "I didn't know you were in my class for Home Ec.!"

"I am not." Sai stared at him with no emotion at all. "I just wanted to get out of Anko's class."

Anko was the Biology teacher. She was strange. She had black hair that was tied into a messy bun, the hair sticking up a bit on the back. She always had a snake wrapped around her. She loved snakes very much and even kept some in a big tank in class.

Naruto could tell why Sai wanted to get out of there. "Pop quiz?"

Whenever there was a pop quiz, Anko would make her snake lick the student's face if they answered the question wrong.

Sai nodded. "But, you struck some nerve there."

"About the Hinata thing?" Naruto mumbled.

"Neji is really mad." Sai looked at the assignment on the board.

'Make something from the heart.' It read.

"Aw, man." Naruto moaned. "Of all the people, it had to be Neji."

"Naruto," Sai turned his attention back to him. "May I ask why you love Sakura."

Naruto gave the impression of being in deep thought. "Well I can't really explain it. She's really aggressive and speaks her mind. She always hits me and makes insults. She's not really girly as Ino. Or Hinata. I don't know. She just something special. You know when you feel an attraction to them but you don't know why?"

"No." Sai looked confused.

"Well, never mind." Naruto went back to putting his head down. "It's no biggie. Anyway, wake me up when the class is over."

He turned the opposite way of Sai, closing his eyes, and resting his head on his crossed arms.

He gave a big sigh. _Why do I like Sakura?_

* * *

><p>"Can I talk to you?" Sasuke approached the group of girls standing by the usual spot under the tree. He had snuck out of the classroom using the classic excuse of using the latrine. "In private?"<p>

"Who me?" Sakura batted her eyes; trying hard to be seductive.

"No." Sasuke fought the impulse to throw up chunks and turned to Hinata. "To her."

Sakura didn't bother to hide the disappointment and jealousy in her face.

"What for?" Hinata hobbled towards him. "Why can't you just say it in front of them?"

"Yeah." Ino placed her hand around Hinata's shoulder. "Whatever you got to tell her, you can tell us."

Sasuke debated whether that would be a smart thing to do. He smiled. "All right, since you guys want to know so much."

"What is it?" Tenten stood next to Ino.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk privately?" Temari looked at the boy. "I mean—."

"We're still up for Friday, right?" Sasuke interrupted the girl and didn't bother to hide the satisfaction on his face when the other girls gawked.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

His mood faded. "Why not?"

"Sasuke," Hinata bit her lip. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you. I'm still trying to cope with what had just happened yesterday. I thank you for helping me, but Naruto is the only one I love— loved."

Sasuke clenched his fist, trying to restrain the words trying to come out. _What does he have that I don't? I'm smart, I'm better looking, I'm cool, all the girls want me; but what does that idiot have that I don't to make her love him so much! Much less over me?_

Temari saw Sasuke was shaking. _With anger, no doubt._

She was astounded when he just smiled, "I understand."

_This guy has a nice side after all._ Tenten felt bad for all the times she bad mouthed him.

Ino frowned. _I guess you really don't judge a book by its cover. Even if it's Sasuke._

"But so that you know," Sasuke winked, his irritating smirk coming back. "I'm not just going to back down and see that dobe happy."

Hinata's face colored.

He swerve on his foot and began walking away. He paused and turned, giving them one last smirk. "If you need anything, anytime, I'm here for you. Even if it's a shoulder to cry on."

"Ooohh!" Ino shuddered. "He's got the hots for you!"

"What do you know!" Tenten gave Sakura a mocking smile. "Hinata wasn't lying about Sasuke after all."

"Sh-shut up, tomboy!" Sakura barred her teeth, the jealousy was easily seen.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Tenten got her fist ready.

_Oh shoot!_ Sakura began backing away. _I forgot she was number one in Karate and Judo in our nation!_

* * *

><p>"Look, about yesterday," Naruto looked intently at the eyes of those in front of him. "I'm sorry, okay? There's no hard feelings right?"<p>

He sighed and looked away. "It's no use if I don't mean it!"

He looked back at his reflection.

He was in the restroom, talking to himself. Guilt has been riding him the whole day, taking all the focus away from everything. Every time he closed his eyes, he kept seeing Hinata.

_Why am I thinking about her more and more every day? _

"I mean," Naruto bumped his forehead on the cool mirror surface. "I like Sakura, right?"

* * *

><p>Haha, I bet most of you are like:<p>

"Get on with it already!"

Well I'm sorry, but that's how romance stories are! They drag on to keep the reader on edge!

Haha!

I'll make it up to you guys in the later chapters.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Finally reached the 20 mark on the reviews, hoping it'll push to like, 50 by tomorrow!

Haha, nah!

;P


	8. Uncovered

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 8 "Uncovered."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Naruto walked out of the restroom only to bump into someone who was passing by. The person fell to the floor. "Sorry!"<p>

He bended down to help whoever it was up. Much to his delight, it was Sakura. "Oh, Sakura! I'm sorry! Here."

Sakura took his hand and pulled herself up. "It's okay, I wasn't watching were I was walking. I guess I have a lot on my mind right now."

_The whole Sasuke and Hinata thing is just weird._ Sakura remembered the way he looked at her. _I wonder when he had started liking her. I'm sure it wasn't in the Academy when she had that nasty hair cut. What kind of cut was it? It was like a mixture of a pixie cut and a really short bob._

"Tell me about it." Naruto sighed. "It's been bothering me the whole day."

Sakura gazed at the boy. He looked like he was really confused about something. "Hey, you want to go and talk? Up on the roof?"

Naruto followed her silently to the roof. _How come my heart doesn't do flip-flops when I'm with Sakura? Like it does whenever I actually check out Hinata. It's not lust, for sure I know that._

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" He shook his head. He realized they were already on the roof. "What?"

The roof was a flat top. There were raises at the edge, blocked by chicken wire fences. There were two water tanks, five feet away from each other.

"What's bothering you?" Sakura went over to the edge and sat down.

"Hinata." Naruto stayed standing.

"You too, huh?" Sakura looked across of her. _Oh, look. There she is. In Biology._

"'You too'? What do you mean?" Naruto stared at her strangely.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sakura turned her attention to him. "So why is she bothering you? Or your mind?"

"Well," Naruto placed his hand behind his head. "It's about what happened yesterday."

"What about it?"

His hand slipped down his neck. "I rejected her, right? So how come I keep thinking about her a lot? I mean I close my eyes, and all I see is her face."

"Naruto," Sakura felt happy. "Do you know what this means?"

"No," He furrowed his brows. "What?"

"It means you like her." Sakura smiled. _Oh, yeah! Sasuke's mine!_

"What?" Naruto let his hand fall back to his side. "But you're the one I like!"

Sakura shook her head. "You don't like me Naruto."

"Yeah, I do!" He began to feel frustrated. "I've liked you since the last year in the Academy!"

"Naruto, look at me and tell me what you like about me." Sakura's tone was weird. "Why do you like me?"

Naruto looked at her. "I like you because, uh, because… because—."

"Exactly what I thought."

Naruto scowled and turned away.

"Naruto, what you feel towards me is not love." Sakura stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's admiration."

Naruto didn't answer her. His thoughts turned to the pearled eyed, midnight haired girl. Her innocent gaze and her meek voice. The blush that always found its way on to her face.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Naruto tentatively smiled. "I guess I don't like you at all."

"Finally, you idiot!" Sakura returned his smile. "Go for it! You two would look so cute together! Plus, I finally get Sasuke to myself."

Her smile suddenly wavered.

"What? What is it?"

He got his answer when he turned.

Standing there was Tsunade, her hands on her hips. "Detention."

"But it's a half day!" Naruto whined.

"And you Sakura," Tsunade smiled. "A demerit added to your record and a point deducted from your behavior."

"What? That's no fair, Granny!" Naruto saw Sakura's eyes widen. _Wow, she must take school seriously. _"How come she's not getting detention like me?"

"Life isn't fair, brat! Now I'll be seeing you this afternoon."

* * *

><p>Hinata looked out the window from her Biology class. She didn't feel like participating in the Pop Quiz Anko was giving the class. She saw Sakura and Naruto on the roof at the building next to the one she was in.<p>

The Biology Lab was located in third story of the second building, which was five stories high. The building just next to them only reached to three stories. If she looked just across from her, she could see Naruto and Sakura talking with each other.

Her heart felt like it stopped.

She had learned how to read lips a bit; and she had just read Naruto's lips saying, "I've liked you since the last year in the Academy."

"Hinata, please answer the question." Anko was standing just in front of her. Mambo, her favorite pet snake was wrapped around her shoulder. It wasn't a venomous snake, but it was still huge. It was a tamed baby boa constrictor. The reasons why it was called Mambo was unknown to Hinata.

_Why wasn't it called _Boa? _It is a boa constrictor._

"Hinata?"

She then realized she was in class and everyone was staring at her. "Oh, um, m-may you repeat the question, p-please?"

"What role does natural selection play in the theory of evolution?" Anko held the head of Mambo in her hand.

Hinata gulped. She hated slimy things. "U-um, well, natural selection is when an organism holds a successful trait in living in an environment that allows them to become successful and r-re-reproduce."

"A good answer on what natural selection is. But," Anko smiled.

Hinata froze. She knew what was coming next. She readied herself for the event that was going to happen.

"You didn't answer the question of what role it played in evolution." Anko held Mambo's head close to Hinata's face.

Hinata felt the snake flick its tongue and give her a lick. She twitched. _This snake is truly trained._

"Mambo likes your taste." Anko's eyes twinkled.

Hinata shuddered. _I hate slimy things! And I swear! Mambo winked at me!_

* * *

><p><em>Crap!<em> Naruto was running the fastest he had in his entire lifetime. _I'm late for Detention! Granny's gonna have a cow!_

He turned the corner and bumped into someone. _Not again!_ This time, both of them fell on their bottoms.

"Hey! Watch where you're—!" Naruto caught sight of the familiar cast. _Oh great._

"H-Hinata! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I'll watch where I'm going next time." Naruto then saw the ground. It was littered with papers and note books, all belonging to Hinata. "Let me help you with that."

He shuffled over close to her and began to pick up the papers.

"T-thank y-you." Hinata's heart was pounding in her ears. She feared to look up at his eyes, or even at his face. _Of all the people, I have to bump into him._

It was the first word she had said to him ever since she ran off yesterday. Well, he didn't count when he bumped into her and Sasuke and all she had said was "Bye, Naruto."

He saw the, oh so familiar, shade of pink creep up on her cheeks. He chuckled and gave her the papers he gathered.

There was one more paper left.

They both reached for it, their hands touching. Naruto's pinky was just on top of her thumb. Naruto turned to Hinata when she didn't pull her hand out, like she usually would've done.

Her heartbeat subsided as she looked up at him, straight into his eyes. She froze for the second time today.

Naruto gulped when she closed her eyes. His eyes glanced at her lips. They were parted a bit. _They look so inviting._

Without thinking about it, Naruto was leaning his face towards her. Their lips were just an inch apart.

Hinata felt his breath on her cheek. It was warm, adding on to her own face becoming hot. _Our faces are too close. I feel like I'm going to faint!_

_Come on! Just kiss her already! Chances are, she'll kiss you back._ Naruto's conscious screamed at him.

Just when their lips were about to touch, Hinata turned her head.

Naruto stopped his face from leaning further. His heart stopped the rhythm it was playing._ What was that?_

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-so-sorry!" Hinata shot up on her feet. She peered up and saw Ino walking with Shikamaru. "I-I h-have to g-go! I-I-Ino-san is w-waiting for m-me! T-thank y-you for the help!"

She ran from him as fast as she could with a broken ankle in a cast. _W-w-we were a-about t-to k-k-ki-kiss!_ She covered her face with her hands, cooling the warm skin underneath.

"W-wait!" Naruto closed his fist, only to feel something crumple in it. _Nice going! Idiot! What was that?_

He looked down at his hand. _She left a paper._

He opened it up, feeling guilty that he was going through her stuff, even if she left it behind. _This is—!_ Naruto felt as if he uncovered something important.

"A transfer paper!"

* * *

><p>Shikamaru saw Hinata running away, passing them.<p>

"H-Hinata!" Ino twirled and called out her name, but she was already a good distance away.

"For a girl with a bad ankle," Shikamaru whistled. "She runs fast."

"I wonder what made her run." Ino continued walking.

Shikamaru turned his head. _This is troublesome! _"I think I know what."

"What?" Ino followed the direction Shikamaru pointed his finger at. She saw Naruto kneeling down, just staring at a paper like he couldn't believe whatever it was that was on it. "Gah! This is really killing me!"

Shikamaru fought the urge to cover his ears, knowing Ino will probably punch his face in. "Don't you think it's better not to get involved in this?"

"Yes, you're right," Ino pulled her hair in frustration. "But this is Hinata we're talking about here!"

"That is true." Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets. "I bet she keeps going back and forth between expecting more from him and facing reality."

"Exactly what I think!" Ino untangled her hands from her hair.

"Naruto's evil." Shikamaru reached for a stick of gum from inside his pocket. "Or is quite the womanizer."

"If he is," Ino gave him a look as if telling him he's an idiot. "He wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Do you think she'll appreciate your help?" Shikamaru unwrapped the gum and popped it in his mouth. The instant flavor of artificial strawberry filled his mouth.

"Of course she will!" Ino was getting mad. _Shikamaru you idiot! You don't get it at all!_

"I mean, if we help them, sure they would look like a couple, but the relationship between them wouldn't change." Shikamaru said in between chews. "Plus, it's hard to date somebody thinking he's just doing you a favor."

"Okay…?" Ino looked shocked. _He's right! _"When did you become an expert in woman problems?"

Shikamaru smiled cunningly. "I guess my mom's soap operas are getting to me."

* * *

><p>"Explain to me why you're late." Tsunade drummed her fingers on her desk.<p>

"I bumped into someone on the way here." Naruto took a seat on the simple wooden chair just in front of the principal.

"Likely story." Tsunade stood up and looked out the huge window in her room. It was more of a window than a wall.

"She dropped this." Naruto placed a folded paper on her desk.

"What?" Tsunade turned to see a folded paper on her desk. She picked it up and looked through it. Her eyebrows shot up. "Oh, her."

Naruto watched her as she opened a drawer in her desk and placed the paper inside.

"Did you look through it?" Tsunade sat back down on her rolling chair. "Did you see what was inside?"

"No." Naruto lied, shaking his head. "It must be homework or something."

"Yeah," Tsunade said as if she were in thought. "Or something."

Naruto looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You can go now." Tsunade waved her hand at him, shooing him away.

"But I just got here!" Naruto protested.

"Usually, people would be glad they're off the hook and don't have to spend time in detention." Tsunade gave him a peculiar look.

"I—!" Naruto then remembered about Iruka's offer for Ramen. "Never mind. See you later!"

Tsunade watched as Naruto bolted out of the room.

She opened the drawer and picked up the paper that Naruto had found. "Moving, eh?"

* * *

><p>For all of you who have stuck to this story till now, Thanks!<p>

Even if I know the story dragged, thanks for reading it.

Please bear with me on the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews also.

;P


	9. Talk

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 9 "Talk."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Hinata entered first period, she got sent to the principal's office.<p>

"She's in there." Shizune mouthed as she held the phone between her cheek and her raised shoulder. She was talking with an angry parent over the phone. _How I hate my job._

Hinata lightly knocked on the door. She waited for a "Come in," before she slowly opened it. "Y-you w-wanted to see me, ma'am?"

"Come! Sit!" Tsunade beckoned for her to sit down.

Hinata followed the instructions and sat down, her hands on her lap.

"It has come to my attention that you're moving, am I correct?" Tsunade stood and crossed her arms behind her back.

"Y-Yes, but m-may I ask," Hinata said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Tsunade had to strain her ears to hear her. "H-how do you know?"

Hinata saw the principal opened a drawer in her desk and took out a paper, showing it to Hinata. "A student brought to me yesterday. He found out just lying around."

"O-oh." Hinata just glanced at the paper.

"You don't seem very happy." Tsunade sat back down, resting her head on her hands. "I take it Hiashi is making you go?"

"N-no," Hinata took the paper and folded it, placing in it her bag. "I-it was my decision."

A brow went up on the principal's face. "You're a great student Hinata, it's a shame for you to be leaving our school."

"I-I a-am?" Hinata's face began to turn a bit pink.

"You are a remarkable student. If you were only academically driven, then you would be the number one in your whole grade level." Tsunade smiled at the reddened girl. "Speaking of which, are you still going to be here when your grade level takes a trip?"

"Y-yes." Hinata had just remembered about the week-long trip to a nearby village in the Land of Honey. "I don't move until Winter Break begins."

"Good!" Tsunade's eyes peered at the clock. "Oh, I have a meeting with the superintendent. You can now go back to class. Excuse me."

Hinata nodded as the principal walked to the door. Before she opened it, she turned back to the girl and smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your time here, kiddo."

"Y-yeah, I-I w-will!"

* * *

><p>"Chiaki! You're up!" Ibiki blew his whistle as a fair headed boy entered the tent. The boys were in P.E. and they were taking their examination tests.<p>

They were all flocked under the same tree that the girls always are under of during their P.E. period; sitting cross legged in a circle.

"Okay," Sasuke shook his head. _Unbelievable._ "So you're telling me, you like Hinata now?"

"What the heck is this?" Kiba exploded. "How can you not like her then all of a sudden develop feelings for her?"

"Kiba, what is it that you are doing here?" Rock Lee peered at Kiba with huge eyes.

"_Yeah_, Kiba," Naruto said with an icy tone. "What are you doing here? Skipping I see."

"We're taking a test in Kakashi's," Kiba pulled some grass off from the ground and threw it at Naruto. "So you like Hinata now?"

"Well," Naruto picked the grass off from his clothes. "I know I have feelings for her."

"What about Sakura?" Chouji happily munched on potato chips that he smuggled from his house. "I thought you like her."

"That's just it." Naruto flicked the grass away. "I don't like her."

"And you just realized that," Sasuke scoffed. "When?"

"Yesterday, when I talked with Sakura; and also when Hinata and I almost—." Naruto turned red and looked away.

"Almost what?" Kiba and Sasuke were ready to pounce.

"Never mind." Naruto cleared his throat.

"Why did you change your mind?" Rock Lee stood up when Ibiki whistled. "Yes! It is my turn to partake in the examination. See you fellow mates later!"

"Well, I realized I liked her." Naruto answered the question, even if the one who asked it was gone. "And I found out that my feelings for Sakura wasn't romantic at all."

"You better not hurt her." Sasuke's hand felt the ground and found a rock. He gripped at it tightly, the jagged edges digging into his skin.

"What do you mean?" Naruto was oblivious that the boy's hand was trembling, but Kiba and Chouji didn't miss it at all and began to scoot away slowly.

"To me, it looks like all you're doing is giving into guilt." Kiba expressed his opinion. "That you're just doing this out of pity."

"Where's all this coming from?" Naruto was getting angry. _They get mad me for not liking her; and now they're getting mad at me for liking her! What is their deal?_

"Look," Sasuke loosened his grip on the rock. "Hinata is important to us, so if she gets hurt, you're going to get it; big time."

They all heard a whistle. "Uzumaki! Get over here!"

"Whatever." Naruto stood up and walked over to the coach.

_Who says I was going to hurt her?_

* * *

><p>"I'm thinking of going with my family over at the Land of Waves." Hinata kicked the dirt with her good foot. It was P.E. "My father's been pestering me on going because they are planning to go to Europe."<p>

"You can't be serious!" Ino cried out. "I mean I know you got rejected and all but—!"

"Ino!" Temari crossed her arms and glared at the other blonde. "Don't be so tactless about Hinata's feelings!"

"I don't even know what that means!" Ino gave Hinata a rueful smile. "No hard feelings, 'kay?"

Hinata simply nodded."Don't get me wrong, I like Konoha, but I can't be too far from my family. I am the next in line to take over everything that we have, after all."

"Hinata," Tenten cupped her hands on the girl's cheek. "Look, just do what you have to do. But just don't do it because of something that happened."

"If you guys are talking about the Naruto thing, then forget it." Hinata placed her hand over Tenten's on her face. "That's not the reason why I want to move."

"And I just got to know you better!" Ino whined, running over to give Hinata a tight hug. "We're gonna make your last days so awesome!"

"I-Ino!" Hinata gasped. "I-I-I c-ca-can't b-breathe!"

Temari pulled the blonde girl from her. She was bawling. "Ino, don't cry."

"When are you leaving?" Tenten took out a pack of tissues from her bag and handed it to Ino, who grabbed one and noisily blew her nose, like those in a dramatic soap opera. "Are you still going to be here for your field trip? Aww! I wish I was in your grade level!"

"Yeah I will. A week after the class trip." Hinata weakly smiled. "Keep it a secret, please?"

"That's too soon!"

They soon all began to cry along with Ino.

* * *

><p>Sakura headed over to the group of girls. She then saw they were all crying. "What happened here?"<p>

Ino sniffled. "Nothing."

"Okay?" Sakura gave her a curios look. "Um, well, Hinata, the coach is calling you over, it's your turn."

"B-but," Hinata looked down. "I-I have a bad foot!"

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry about it, and just go."

As soon as the dark haired girl left them, Sakura turned to the trio. "Why are you all crying?"

"It's nothing, really." Temari grabbed a tissue and dabbed her tears away.

"Is she still moping around?" Sakura leaned her back on the tree. "That incident happened two days ago."

"Give it a break, Sakura." Ino scowled regardless of her tears. "Naruto's her first love."

_Yeah, well Naruto loves her back._ Sakura but her tongue to prevent herself from saying that out loud. "Well, she's not the first person to ever get her heart broken."

"Typical, Sakura." Ino glared. "You always have to go and make it about yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura had troubles hiding her anger. "I'm not making this about me!"

"You're just jealous because Sasuke likes her," Tenten scrunched up the packet of tissues.

"Yeah I am," Sakura fumed. "But that has nothing to do with this!"

"Sakura you really—!" Ino was about to say but Temari shouted.

"None of you understands what she feels, so just shut up!" She sharply turned to Ino and Tenten. "And as for you two, stop acting on your first impulse to insult. Apologize now!"

Ino and Tenten gazed at the ground and mumbled a, "Sorry."

_Why do I hang out with them again?_ Temari sighed loudly. "Good."

* * *

><p>The whole second year class was called to the gymnasium.<p>

"Silence, my blossoming flowers of youth!" A man in spandex stepped up on the stage. He had the same idiotic eyebrows and hair cut as Rock Lee. It looked as if it was Rock Lee in his future when he turns thirty.

Everyone fought the urge of throwing up after seeing their Survival teacher.

"As you may all know, tomorrow is our grade level trip to the out skirting village in the neighboring Land of Honey!" Guy did a weird pose.

Everyone groaned.

"That man should not be allowed to wear that, much less move in it!" Naruto groaned.

"Oh, gosh!" Ino covered her mouth. "I'm going to throw up!"

"It's a good thing Lee isn't here wearing the same thing." Sakura shivered. "I am forever traumatized!"

"My lovely students, we have strived hard and persevered as you can see because we are to partake in this trip." Guy continued. "But for this trip to be successful, one must know the rules! I disagree because you are all at the peak of your youths, but it is required by the nation."

"Thank you, Guy." Jiraiya cleared his throat. Guy stepped off of the stage and a handful of students cheered and clapped.

"Now, when we are at the hotel, make sure that you guys don't go into each other's rooms, unless of course, if you are of the same gender." Jiraiya smiled cheekily.

"Guys don't go into each other's rooms if you are of the same gender." Kiba smiled. "Got it!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Be mature you guys. We don't want you over anyway."

"There will be a mix onsen in the hotel that we will be residing in. None of you are permitted to use that."

The boys groaned.

"Unless you enjoy seeing your teachers sharing it with you," The other teachers laughed. "You will not use it."

The boys muttered in disgust

"Buses leave at 9 A.M. sharp. Dismissed!"

* * *

><p>Neji calmed his breathing, but the news he had just overheard from Chouji to Shikamaru made his blood boil. <em>Is that so? Well it's time to pay an idiot a visit<em>.

Neji knew that everyday afterschool Naruto headed to Ichiraku's and eat many bowls of Ramen from there.

As soon as he entered the shop, he quickly spotted Naruto. _You can tell that blonde hair apart even if I were blind._

Neji thought the best approach was to take him by surprise. "What is this I hear of you liking my cousin?"

Naruto jumped, tilted his hand quickly, causing the liquid to go up his nose and down the wrong pipe. He choked and coughed as he turned to Neji. "What do you want?"

"What are you trying to play at, Uzumaki?" Neji glared at the goofy looking boy.

"I ain't playing no game." Naruto continued on to eating ramen. "And if you have some beef with me, can we please do this later when I'm done eating?"

"Talk now, eat later." Neji pounded his fist on the table. "Now what is this about you suddenly liking my cousin?"

"What about it?" Naruto said through a mouthful of noodles.

"Leave her alone." Neji narrowed his eyes at him. _At least have some manners when you eat!_

"I don't think you should be too involved with her." Naruto drank the soup from his last bowl. He left some money on the counter. "Thanks for the food, old man!"

"Anytime!"

Naruto stood up and stretched. "Let's go outside for this talk."

Neji couldn't agree more. He detested Ramen. "What do you mean I shouldn't get involved with her? She's my cousin!"

"I mean, it's going to have a bad effect on her." Naruto strangely seemed very mature to Neji's eyes. "You won't be there all the time to help her out."

"Do you know what you're doing?" Neji realized they were walking towards the Academy. "You're making her hurt even more. If she finds out you like her, she'll wonder why you rejected her in the first place, and you will just raise her hopes up. She's really fragile and sensitive to her emotions."

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto stopped when he reached the swings he always played at alone in the Academy. "If that happens, I'll take care of her! I don't need your advice! You don't know anything. When did she expect more from me?"

Neji saw the emotion in his eyes. _Huh._ "That's it. That's what you don't get. That's what makes you and my cousin so different."

Naruto clenched his teeth. "What do you mean by that?"

"You don't need to know everything!" Neji patted his back, chuckling. "It's understandable you don't understand because you two are so far apart."

_This guy is trying to start a fight!_ Naruto pushed his touch off. "You make no sense."

Neji just shrugged his shoulders. "Nice talking to you."

_Arrogant jerk. Just made me more confused._ Naruto sat down on the swing, surprised to see it supported his weight. _What's he talking about? What do I not get? And what does he mean about being far apart? What is it?_

* * *

><p>Haha, I just sprung up the idea of the field trip and Hinata moving just out of nowhere.<p>

Sorry!

And I've decided to upload this with Ch. 8. Might as well, since it's all talk anyway. and the previous chapter was kind of a cliff hanger and I didn't want to leave it at just that.

And I've been meaning to say Thank you to _Rose_Tiger_ for always reviewing! You were one of many (that are still unknown to me,) that read and always reviewed since the beginning of this story.

Thanks for reading!

;D


	10. Just the Beginning

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 10 "Just the Beginning."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Neji watched as Hinata struggled on what she needed for her trip. She was holding a purple two piece bathing suit and was debating on if she would bring it.<p>

"We are going to the beach." She murmured. "But then again, it is cold, because it is winter."

Neji went into the kitchen. His phone was blinking red. _A missed call?_

* * *

><p>Hinata gave up on packing and lay on the floor. <em>One more week left. <em>

She had recalled Ino's sadness and determination to making her last days worthwhile.

"_We're so totally going to make the best out of this trip! Even if it is only me, you and Sakura!" Ino had said when they were walking home after school._

Hinata felt sad that Temari and Tenten weren't able to go, just because they weren't at the same grade.

"_Have fun for us, okay?" Tenten held her hand and winked. "And I'll take care of Neji when you're gone so don't worry!"_

"_Make the best of it, kiddo!" Temari smiled, handing her an envelope. "And this is from Gaara."_

Hinata sat up. She had just remembered about the envelope. She reached in her bag and got it out. It was a plain red envelope. It looked like the ones you receive when it's New Year's from your elders. It usually contained money.

It was a Chinese tradition, but the Hyuuga family celebrated it. Probably to show that they had wealth.

She opened it and almost laughed when she saw it _was_ money inside. _Aww. Gaara._

Her eyes glanced up at the clock. It was getting late.

She walked over to the light switch and switched the lights off. She walked to her bed, only to stumble on her open suitcase. Her arm reached for whatever was in front of her. It was her dresser.

Her hand slipped, causing the contents on top of the dresser to fall down on the floor.

"What happened?" Neji flicked the light switch on. "I heard some noise!"

Hinata gave a small laugh. "I just fell. I was heading to bed."

"Oh." Neji caught sight of the fallen items. He bent over to pick them up. Hinata helped him.

She reached for the picture frame. It held a picture of the nine people who had came from the same starter school, the Academy.

She frowned. Right over Naruto's face, the glass was cracked.

* * *

><p>"Let's get this show on the road!" Naruto yelled, running out from the bus. A few hours cramped in the bus made him jumpy. "Race you to the beach!"<p>

"Naruto come back!" Jiraiya yelled. "I swear one of these days I will just murder you!"

"Calm down!" Anko petted Mambo, giving him a dead mouse to eat. The nearby students shivered, happy they weren't the mouse. "They're just a bunch of kids, leave them be. And we were cooped up in this stupid bus for a long time."

"This is what you would expect if you just headed straight to the beach and not the hotel." Kakashi yawned and stretched. He was wearing a navy blue turtle neck that was sleeveless, exposing his arms. He wore shorts and sandals. "I'm going to go and sun tan."

Kakashi headed towards an open umbrella carrying a towel and a book.

"I never knew Kakashi-sensei was muscular!" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Yummy." Ino giggled. "He did say he was going to sun tan. Time to show off the body!"

"All right, students!" Guy came out of the bus. Everyone was glad that he wasn't wearing his usual spandex body suit, but was still disturbed by his showing of his legs. "Let loose your youth and enjoy!"

Naruto cheered, quickly pulled off his shirt and jumped into the water. "Cold!"

"The idiot's already getting into it." Sasuke began to pull off his shirt.

"Oh. My. Kami." Sakura's jaw almost dropped to the floor when she saw Sasuke. "I'm blinded!"

Sasuke had taken off his shirt, revealing his upper body. Every one of the girls but Hinata squealed in delight.

"Sasuke!" Ino shouted, laughing as she did, nudging Hinata on her arm, "What have you been hiding the whole time! Who knew you had such a hot body!"

The boy population of the student body rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>Hinata felt very self-conscious. Under her light purple surfer shirt and short khaki shorts, was a two piece dark purple bathing suit with a tied dye design. She didn't want to take off her over clothes, but after five minutes, she was the only one not showing off her body.<p>

"Come on, Hinata!" Kiba called her over. Everyone but the teachers and her were already in the water. "What's wrong?"

Hinata was sitting near the shallow end, letting the water touch her feet as it passed over to the land. Ino came over and sat by her.

"Girl problems?" Ino dug her toes into the wet sand.

"What? No!" Hinata turned red. "No. I just don't want to show off anything. I should have just brought a one piece!"

Ino scoffed. "Calm down! This is just nothing! Now, come on, let's go. Boys are waiting you know. It's time you show off."

She grabbed Hinata by her arms and dragged her into the ocean. "Come on!"

Hinata gave up resisting and let herself be dragged. She felt the cold water as she submerged into the sea. She immediately jumped up to the surface, gasping for air. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

Naruto waded over to her, laughing. "Aww, now! Any longer under there and I would've gotten the chance of mouth to mouth."

Hinata blushed when he gave her a wink. _He must've gotten over the fiasco a few days ago._

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke came and whacked him in the head. Sakura soon arrived and did the same thing. "Don't tell her something that's so perverted! If Neji were here, he'd bash your head in."

"Hey, you might as well take off your shirt and shorts." Sakura went over to help her with it. "They're already wet."

"A-all the more r-reason to k-keep them on!" Hinata protested, covering herself as if she might be touched inappropriately.

"Relax!" Sakura was already pulling it over her head. Hinata's stomach was exposed. "There, see, not bad!"

"Not bad at all! In fact," Ino agreed. She grabbed her by the waist and dipped her, as if they were dancing. She placed her face closer towards her. "I would want to bring you in bed right now, and see more of what's underneath."

"I-I-I-I-Ino-san!" Hinata reddened, squirming uncomfortably in Ino's grasps.

Naruto and Sasuke just stood there. They were trying so hard not to look down, past Hinata's collar bone and anything below it.

Naruto gulped. _H-h-h-he-he-he-her b-b-b-bo-boo-body's sh-sh-showing!_

Sasuke regained his composure. Earlier he was faced with many mental images that would make Jiraiya's perverted books run for the hills. "Y-yeah! Stop making sexual references every time you talk Ino!"

"I do not!" Ino stomped, forgetting that Hinata was in her arms. "And you're just jealous because I'm getting a lot more _action_ done with her than you do!"

Hinata yelped as she was submerged underwater once again. This time a pair of strong arms carried her up.

"Are you okay?"

She turned around, only to cause her cheeks to turn redder than they already were. "Y-yes! Th-thank you, N-Naruto-kun!"

He just smiled and looked into her eyes. _I could just look and get lost in those eyes!_

Hinata's heart was calming down a bit. Her face slowly returning to its original color. _H-he's l-l-looking at me with b-b-be-bedroom e-eyes!_

She turned her face away from his gaze, blushing hard. _N-no! Hinata, snap back to your old self! He has someone of whom he likes! How can he look at you that way? It's just you being greedy!_

Naruto realized he still had his hands on her arms. He slowly let them down to his side. _She must be mad about the other day that she can't even bear to look at me._

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I bet neither of you heard what we just asked."

"What?" They both turned and asked in unison, causing Hinata to blush even more.

"I knew it." Ino clasped her hands together, obviously happy. "You guys are totally in love!"

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"I-I-I m-mean, h-he—!" Hinata tripped over her words. "T-the other day—!"

"There's no chance! Besides," Naruto distanced himself from her, turning red. "I already rejected her!"

Everyone stopped cold.

"I-I m-mean—!" Naruto faced Hinata, only to be silenced by her expression.

She looked like she was going to cry. Her lips were trembling and her eyes moist. Her eyebrows were furrowed, trying to contain the tears back. She clenched her hands as she turned and ran away, towards the changing area.

"Way to go, dobe." Sasuke glared at him before he went after her.

"Harsh." Ino gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry you're such an idiot."

"It's not like that!" Naruto groaned as Ino followed the dark haired boy. "Why does it always end up this way?"

Sakura placed a hand on his bare back. "Why don't you tell her how you feel? I'm sure she'll understand."

"Yeah!" Naruto pounded his fist at the water, creating a splash. "And what she'll understand it that I'm just telling her that out of sympathy! That I don't mean it at all!"

"Go after her." Sakura lightly pushed him. "It makes—!"

"Thanks." Naruto shrugged her hand off. "But I screwed things one too many times that I'm not sure a person like her can ever tolerate me again."

Sakura watched as he sadly trudged towards the beach of sand. _Oh, boy. Kami help us all, especially these two people who are constantly misunderstanding the other. I mean, what is up with that?_

* * *

><p>"I wonder how they're doing." Tenten muttered as she searched her backpack. "I know it's in here somewhere!"<p>

"I don't know." Temari looked at the sky, her back against the tree. "Knowing them, they're probably in some dramatic problem right now, especially if it involves Naruto and Hinata."

They were both at P.E., but since the majority of the class and the coach were on their grade-level trip, the class was forced to have free time for the rest of the week until the coach came back.

"Aha! Pocky!" Tenten happily rubbed her cheek on the box. "And no Sakura to eat it all!"

"Would you please focus on your own topic?" Temari sighed. _I am surrounded by nitwits!_

"Sorry!" Tenten said through a mouthful of Pocky. "And yeah, I think they already are in a dramatic situation. Probably Naruto said something and Hinata misunderstood it and ran away or something."

"Or something." Temari murmured as if she was zoned out.

"Temari?" Tenten stopped stuffing her mouth with Pocky sticks and gave the older girl a quizzical look. "Yoo-hoo! Earth to Temari!"

She gave no response.

Tenten stared intently at her face and began to move her hand, bringing a Pocky stick closer and closer to Temari's nose.

"Don't!" Temari turned and bit the stick. "You even dare!"

* * *

><p>"Hinata!" Sasuke huffed. <em>Why does it always end like this?<em>

"Hinata, honey, please stop!" Ino was having troubles keeping up with the two. _No wonder Hinata has a nice body! She runs fast! Even with her cast!_

"Just go!" She shouted over her shoulders, her tears escaping. "Leave me alone!"

"We can't do that!" Ino felt relieved when Sasuke caught her wrist, jogging to a stop. "Look, who cares what comes out of that idiot's mouth! Naruto is so stupid! He doesn't think before he says!"

"He's not stupid." Hinata shook Sasuke's grip on her wrist.

"She's right, Hinata. He's a huge dobe." Sasuke pulled his hand back.

"He's not like that."

"For Kami's sake," Sasuke threw his hand up in frustration. "Stop being so stubborn!"

"Hinata."

The trio turned to see Naruto, panting. He obviously ran after them.

"What do you want?" Ino asked him coldly.

"Can I speak to you?" Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes, pleadingly. "Please?"

"What is it?" Hinata said with no emotion whatsoever.

Naruto flinched at her tone. "Alone."

"The hell you are." Sasuke went in front of Hinata as if he were a shield, and Naruto was a bullet.

"Sasuke." Ino shoved him forward lightly. "Let's go."

"But—!" Sasuke saw Hinata nod and gave in. "Alright."

Naruto waited for them to reach the water before he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"Like I haven't heard that before." Angry hot tears ran down her cheek. She knew it was unlike her to speak to him in such a way, but her fury got the better of her.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Hinata gave no response.

"Hinata, look what I meant by 'there's no chance!'," Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Was that, you don't love me because I already rejected you, so there's no chance that we would love each other."

"I would never stop loving you!" Hinata looked at him as if he had told her to go and kill her family, through her tears. "Even if you don't return my feelings, I will _never_ stop loving you! Never. Ever."

"You would?" Naruto was shocked. _No one's ever loved me; not to that point!_

"Never." Hinata found the courage to speak without stuttering. _I guess it's because of the thought that I will never love him_. "I mean it."

_Probably somewhere deep inside me, I always knew it. That she loved me._ _I guess I ignored it, because I mean, who would love me? Me? A dense, inconsiderate, loud, obnoxious, unintelligent and annoying pervert? _

"I don't know what to say." Naruto gave a small laugh as he glanced at the ground. _Who would love Naruto? Someone you would hate to even be with?_

* * *

><p>Well this chapter surely was rushed.<p>

I am posting this along with Ch. 8 and Ch. 9 because of the decision I came up with, (Thanks for the PMs.)

This is a sorry for not doing the mass update.

Forgives?

My cousin helped me write this, since she just came from the beach, but neither of us was really good at describing the events here. (Haha, it was so late!)

And a surfer shirt is just a long sleeved shirt with a hoodie that reaches to the thighs. It's usually worn after a surfer had surfed. My cousin refers to it as a towel.

;b

Thanks for R&R!


	11. Body

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 11 "Body."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Hinata closed her eyes and relaxed her tense body. The water was so warm. She and her classmates were at the hotel. The grade-level finished the 'ocean' part of the trip, which was a time at the beach, going to an aquarium, and getting know how a dam works; and had driven to the hotel just in time for the teens to have an hour to themselves before curfew.<p>

Hinata and her roommates, Ino, Sakura, and quiet short haired girl, named Riku decided to spend their free time in the indoor onsen.

The aquarium was fun, until someone had cracked one of the glasses that separated the water and animals from the tourists. The water and the sea life escaped and the students swam for their lives from the sharks, jellyfish, octopus, and whales.

Hinata giggled when she remembered the incident. It was Naruto who had cracked the glass, but no one knew except for Hinata, who saw him throw a rock at Sasuke but missed and hit the glass instead; so the school wasn't charged.

"Ahh! This is the life!" Sakura sighed contently. "I feel up for some dango right now. I hope they sell dango at the front."

"We'll check later!" Ino flicked her hand. "Now, be quiet and enjoy this! It's not every day you go into an onsen! Right, guys?"

Hinata actually had her own private onsen at the locked up Hyuuga estate in Konoha, but she shut her mouth about it. "Y-yeah!"

Riku mumbled an agreement as she closed her eyes, the warmth lulling her to sleep.

The peace was suddenly ruined by an obnoxious yell, followed by a big splash and a bunch of angry grumbles.

"Cannonball!"

"Dobe!"A voice that unmistakably belonged to Sasuke shouted. "This is not a swimming pool!"

"Not cool, man!" They heard the familiar drawl that only belonged to Shikamaru.

"Chouji, I do not think it wise for you to get in there." An emotionless tone said. "The water levels would just rise and we would not have as much space for the rest of us."

"Shove it, Sai!" Chouji roared.

"You guys, I don't think it's a good idea to fight in the—and you're not even listening to me." Kiba groaned. "Help me out Shino! Gaara?"

Kiba was given no reply. "Why do I even bother?"

The girls looked at each other and began to giggle.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Hold up!" Naruto got out of the spring. He strained his ears and heard giggling. "Girls!"<p>

They all shut up immediately. Filling their minds with the erotic giggles.

Naruto cheekily made his way to the wall the separated the two.

"Didn't Jiraiya say that the co-ed baths were in between the gender ones?" Kiba rolled his eyes at Naruto's antics.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Sasuke gave him an arrogant look. "The co-ed baths are the ones after the one next to us. The janitor must've switched the labels after he cleaned them up."

"That would explain things now, wouldn't it?" Shikamaru went back into closing his eyes. His hair was down and not in a ponytail. "You guys are too loud."

Naruto, after spending three years with Jiraiya, became an expert at peeping, so it was no surprise to him when he found a peephole with a good view. _Oh man! I hope they're smoking babes, not wrinkly grandmas!_

He almost choked from taking in air at a random moment. He began to violently cough.

"What is wrong?" Sai came out of the spring, fussed up from the shoving and the pushing from Kiba and Chouji.

Naruto's coughed subsided as he turned to the group with a pink face.

"You look like you just got burned." Sasuke chuckled at his horrible joke.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Kiba turned his attention back to Naruto. "What is it?"

"It's Hinata!" Naruto hissed, pointing at the wall behind him. "She's in there! With Ino and Sakura."

"Are there anybody else?" Kiba smiled slyly.

Naruto peeked through the whole. "There's this girl, Riku, I think, from the other cla— Whoa, Hinata!"

Sasuke jumped out of the spring. "What is it?"

"She's—ack! I can't see because of all this steam!" Naruto looked out and waved at the air around him.

"What was she doing?" Sasuke demanded.

"She was getting out of the spring. I guess she was feeling light headed 'cause her face was all pink!" Naruto looked back through the peephole only for his eyes to be poked by a finger.

He yelled in pain. "Owwww!"

From behind the wall, they could here giggling.

"Serves you right!" Naruto heard Sakura gloat. "Pervert!"

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Even without seeing her, Naruto knew the girl was red in the face, embarrassed. He felt bad that he was peeping on her, and that he almost saw her body.

"Dobe." Sasuke walked out of the onsen. "I'm out of here."

* * *

><p>"All right you guys, it's curfew!" Kiba sheepishly grinned. He had gathered all the boys in his hotel room. "You know what that means?"<p>

"It's time to eat?" Chouji asked, raising his hand.

"Look, I know you guys aren't sleepy," Shikamaru complained. "But why are you guys all in my hotel room? I'm trying to get some sleep!"

Kiba ignored him. "It's time to sneak in to the girl's wing!"

Some boys cheered while others just mumbled on how it was pointless and how life was so cruel.

"As soon as they declare lights out," Kiba explained. "The teachers will go straight to sleep. So we make our move then."

* * *

><p>"It's curfew! You know what that means!" Ino declared, sitting on her futon.<p>

"S-sleep?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"No!" Ino grabbed her pillow that she had brought from home. "An all nighter where we talk about girl stuff!"

"But, you said we were going to go get some dango after the onsen!" Sakura whined. "I'm hungry!"

"Fine!" Ino gave a sigh. "Let's go get some dango!"

"Can I join you guys?" Riku stood up. "I want to go get a juice."

"Sure!" Sakura got her wallet. It was a simple pink wallet with sakura leaves painted on them. "The more the merrier!"

"Hinata, you coming?" Ino paused at the doorway. The other two were already down the hall.

"N-no, I-I'm staying." Hinata smiled, smoothing out her futon.

"Are you sure?" Ino gave her friend a worried glance.

"Y-yeah." Hinata gave her a reassuring look. "I'll be fine. Go on ahead!"

"Okay." Ino shut the door behind her as she ran after Sakura and Riku.

Hinata sighed when the door finally closed. She recalled the event that happened in the morning with Naruto. The pink crept to her face when she had remembered the words that she had told Naruto. _Did I actually say that?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a commotion outside, in the hallway.

_They came back pretty fast._ Hinata headed towards the door and immediately saw a blur of brown with red triangle-like objects whiz by her.

"You buys shouldn't be here!" She heard Jiraiya shout.

"Well you shouldn't be here too, you perverted teacher!" A voice that she knew so well yelled back at him.

"Why you!" Jiraiya sounded really mad.

"Uh-oh!" Naruto ran as fast as she could. The teacher was gaining on him, until someone grabbed him by the collar and pulled him, causing him to fall on his butt. "Oww!"

He heard a door shut. He looked up only to be met by lavender pearl. "H-Hinata!"

She turned, her cheeks flushed. "Sorry to pull you in like this Naruto-kun. But you would've gotten in trouble. "

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Hinata!"

She gave a small smile in return.

"By the way, why's it all quiet here?"

"Ino and the others went to go buy something." Hinata blushed even more, concentrating at the ground.

"Oh," Naruto managed to squeak. He gulped. _Me and Hinata. Alone. In a room. And all I'm wearing is my Ramen boxer and this hotel robe. Great..._

* * *

><p>The first story was inspired by the cover of Manga ch. 541!<p>

For those that don't want to search it up, it's a drawing of the gang, (not including Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, the Akatsuki, Orichimaru/Kabuto, the Suna siblings or the senseis; but it does include Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru,) in a hot tub. One side shows the girls only, which is peaceful and relaxing, while the boy's side is more overcrowded and rowdy.

I know it's short, but this what I could type, at my volunteer work.

(I spent my time on the computer than actually work. Haha! I'm cool like that!)

Oh, and I will not update until Tuesday or so next week because of some problems.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

:3


	12. Heartfelt Feelings

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 12 "Heartfelt Feelings."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm alone in a room, with Naruto-kun!<em> She just remembered what she was wearing. _Oh, Kami! I'm wearing nothing but undergarments and this robe! This can't get any worse!_

Hinata couldn't hear over her own heart thumping in her ears, so when Naruto reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, she was startled.

"Hey, are you okay?" He shook her a bit. "You're getting all red."

He placed a hand on her forehead, Hinata becoming redder, and quickly retrieved it. "Yikes! You're hot!"

"I-I-I'm fine!" Hinata was about to say something else when she heard distinct voices that were so familiar. _Ok Kami!_ "They're back!"

Naruto turned pale. He just imagined what Sakura would do when she saw them alone in the room, so close together. _Oh, man! I'm so dead!_

"Naruto-kun! Hide!" Hinata hissed as the door knob turned.

"Hi! Na! Ta!" Ino kicked the door open. She held up a plastic bag that obviously had some contents in them. "We brought you some cinnamon buns! We got lucky too! They were the last ones!"

"Y-you d-didn't have to!" Hinata gave her friend a grateful smile when Ino threw it her way. "T-thank you!"

"I wanted to!" Ino sat on her futon, opening the can of soda that she had snatched from Sakura. "Plus, you seemed kind of down after me and Sasuke left you alone with Naruto! By the way, what did you guys talk about?"

"Why are you lying down on your stomach?" Sakura bit into a dango. "Sit down! It's not healthy to eat lying down. You're head's going to get big!"

"Not possible!" Ino spat out her gulp of soda, showering Sakura with soda and spit, who angrily wiped her face.

"N-nothing much." Hinata struggled to make herself look comfortable. Naruto was hidden under the covers and Hinata was lying right on top of him, to prevent the others from coming closer and finding out. "And I'm just lying down, I'll eat the buns later."

_Man it's so hot!_ Naruto squirmed, trying to get himself comfortable as he possibly could.

"Why do you like him anyway?" Ino groaned and fell on her own futon, lying down on her back, her arms outstretched as she looked at the ceiling. "He's nothing like Sasuke, or Sai, or even Shikamaru."

"That is true." Riku joined in the conversation. "I mean, Naruto is kind of good looking, but not to the point that he's handsome, like Sasuke or Sai! Or as smart as Shikamaru or even has talent like Sai."

_Thank you, Riku._ Naruto thought bitterly.

"The idiot's just too dense!" Sakura flicked the stick that had carried the dango. "It's annoying how he always runs up to me and pesters me with his hollow 'I love you's. I mean I send him many messages that I don't like him, but he's too stupid to even see the vibes. I wish he would just grow up from his perverted, prankster self!"

_So that's how she thinks of me._ Naruto clenched his teeth. _Is it 'talk bad about Naruto' today?_

Hinata could feel Naruto tense under her. "Naruto-kun has more to him that those things!"

The trio turned to her.

"And what are they?" Ino's eyes twinkled, showing that she was teasing her.

"W-well, for starters," Hinata felt her face warm up. "He cares about other people."

"Ha!" Sakura began to laugh. "Yeah right! He would only care if it had something to do with seeing a girl naked!"

"N-no!" Hinata gripped at her blanket. She cursed her stutter and failing at the ability to come up with a better come-back. "H-he keeps trying after everyone already deems him as a failure. People underestimate him too much! I can see that people even calling him an 'idiot' hurts him! A lot. Anybody would. He has no mean being in his body, so he doesn't do anything about it."

Hinata let her heart speak. She felt as if she was just rambling, saying nonsense. "The reason I have fallen for him is entirely unknown to me, but I do know that no matter what, I would always love him. Just seeing him smile makes me content. Even if," She gulped. "Even if he is happy with someone else, I would still support him, to keep that smile on his face."

"You are too considerate for your own good." Sakura reached for another stick of dango. "He's bound to take advantage of you if you behave like a human door mat. I can see that you are a time bomb of suppressed emotions. You need to learn to become more assertive. Don't be afraid to express your emotions and don't be so afraid of what people may think. You don't have to give up caring for others to have your own wants and needs fulfilled."

"Deep, Sakura." Ino smirked. "What'd you do? Rip that off of a book?"

Sakura just beamed, taking a bite of dango. _I should be the one to talk. I have to follow my own advice._

"Gee, Hinata." Riku sipped her juice pouch. "I didn't know you loved him to this extent."

Ino just smiled, tapping her friend behind her knee, or what she could reach with her arms stretched to their extent. "It's okay, Hinata. I will surely get you two together!"

Sakura sighed. _You have to admit, she is really persistent for him, but she has to step up, or else they would be nothing! Naruto, just tell her your feelings already!_

_Hinata._ Naruto closed his eyes. He was smiling.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's the dobe?" Sasuke suddenly realized that the room was quiet.<p>

"He probably got caught by a sensei trying to sneak into one of the girl's room." Shikamaru shrugged, shuffling underneath his blanket. "I don't care. Just let me sleep."

The door opened.

"Naruto, what did the sensei tell you?" Sasuke stood, disappointed to see that it was Kiba.

"I'm Kiba. I got caught by the teachers." Kiba smiled. "Jiraiya gave us some tips on how to be sneakier."

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke frowned in disgust. _That perverted teacher!_

"I have no idea." Kiba headed to his futon. "He went with us to sneak to the girl's side, but he wasn't with us when we were caught. I guess he was caught by some different sensei."

_Or actually succeeded in making it into a girl's room._ Sasuke pounded on his pillow. _And I think I know exactly who._

* * *

><p><em>Man! These girls talk too much!<em> Naruto was sweating a lot. He couldn't really breathe. The air was stuffy. _ When are they going to sleep?_

Hinata could feel Naruto getting very uncomfortable. Hinata shifted herself, trying to make him a bit more comfy. _Just a little longer, Naruto-kun. They should fall asleep any minute now._

Naruto suddenly felt something go over his face. He couldn't breathe. He wiggled his hands up close to his face to try and push it off him. He grabbed it and pushed it aside lightly.

"Ahh!" Hinata yelped. _N-N-N-Na-Naruto-kun j-j-just—!_

"What's wrong?" Ino was nodding off to sleep. "I'll take it out later, dad! Don't have a cow!"

_What is this?_ Naruto squeezed whatever it was in his hands. _It's really soft._

_N-N-Na-Naruto-kun. S-s-st-stop! _Hinata fidgeted.

He could feel Hinata move.

"St-stop!" She whimpered softly.

Naruto froze. He looked at his hands and immediately let go of what was in his grasp. _I just g-groped her b-boobs!_

_BRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!_

A loud alarm went off. The dozing trio snapped awake.

"What's happening!" Sakura and Ino asked and ran out to see what was happening.

Riku muttered and went back to sleep.

Jiraiya had pulled the fire alarm by accident. He was in the hallway, only wearing a wrapped towel just below his stomach; his hair wet and full of suds. "It said 'pull in case of Emergency' and this is a major emergency! I'm out of shampoo for my hair! What is this anyway?"

"A fire alarm?" Sakura shook her head. "I swear, sensei!"

"You are so old, sensei!" Ino yawned. "Thanks for waking me up!"

"You and your weird contraptions these days!" Jiraiya griped. "Why can't they just be old fashioned and place a phone in the hallway!"

"Here's your chance!" Hinata whispered to Naruto who had gotten out from under her covers. He was sweating.

"Thanks a lot, Hinata!" Naruto ran away in the opposite direction of where Ino and Sakura were arguing with Jiraiya.

Hinata reached her hand out to get a grip of his robe but held back. She brought her hand to her chest, hoping it would subdue the pain that was beginning to well inside.

He was getting farther and farther.

_Naruto, someday, will my love find you?_ Hinata bit her lip and headed back inside the room. _I hope that someday love will find you. Even if it isn't mine._

* * *

><p>Naruto barged in the room, out of breath. He then started laughing. "Whoo!"<p>

"Where have you been?"

Naruto looked to see Sasuke pouting, hands on hips.

He grinned. "I'm not telling you anything!"

Sasuke grabbed the boy and had him in a headlock. "You were with her, weren't you? You bastard!"

Naruto simply smiled. "You don't kiss and tell, Sasuke."

Sasuke gripped tighter. "Do you know what you're doing? You're raising her hopes up. You are so evil!"

Naruto frowned. "I'm not doing anything. And I would never hurt her!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke let go of him. "I remember her telling me that she was in a lot of pain the day that you rejected her. So screw you when you say 'you'll never hurt her'! You have been hurting her since she began to form feelings for you. If only she wasn't blinded by her love for you, she wouldn't be in so much pain."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Naruto sneered. "So you can have her all to yourself."

"No. Naruto you're the one who wants her all to yourself." Sasuke narrowed his already narrow eyes. "Why did you suddenly develop feelings for her? Is it because you know that you won't get that kind of attention from anyone else? Is it because you know that she'll eventually move on, and you're stuck alone?"

"Shut up!" Naruto clenched his hand. "You don't know anything! I actually like her!"

"Stop monopolizing her already." Sasuke found satisfaction in seeing Naruto angry. _Go on. I dare you to hit me._ "There are a lot of other guys who treats her better than you do. So just leave her alone and let us handle her."

"You make her seem like she's a toy, Sasuke." Naruto was getting madder by the second. "She is a person! She's not something that you or any other guy that can play with then cast aside when you guys are bored with her!"

"Is that my intentions, Naruto?" Sasuke mocked him. "Or is it yours? Who said I was ever going to do that?"

"You little—!" Naruto was ready to throw a punch.

"Why do you like her, Naruto?" Sasuke got ready to block any attack Naruto was to throw. "Tell me."

"I—!" Naruto searched for words to say, but he couldn't find the right ones.

"That's right." Sasuke gloated. "You can't answer it, because you don't really like her. You are just lying to yourself."

"What would you know?" Naruto threw the punch, hitting Sasuke's solar plexus. "You don't have to work hard to get what you want! In grades, it comes natural to you. Girls swoon at you and you just have to stand there for them to like you!"

Sasuke gasped for air. His stomach area hurt and all he wanted was to curl into a ball to stop the pain. "You think I have it easy? My whole clan was murdered by my crazy brother! I saw my parents killed right in front of me! And all the girls that so called 'love' me doesn't even like me the way I want them too! The only girl that I like is crushing on some stupid idiot that is always ignoring her and running off to some other girl!"

"At least you had a clan!" Naruto punched him again, this time Sasuke deflected him. "I was alone to begin with! Don't give me that sob story crap! At least you had somebody to begin with! At least you know who you are and where you came from! You're just a jerk without a soul!"

"Hey!" Kiba got in between them, only to be punched by Sasuke in the back and by Naruto in the face.

Naruto stopped and bent over Kiba, who fell to the floor. "Kiba! I'm so sorry!"

Kiba kicked him in the stomach as he grabbed Sasuke's leg and pulled, causing Sasuke to fall and hit his head on the floor. His nose was bleeding. "There! Now we're even! And you guys, shut up! We're trying to sleep!"

Shikamaru yawned and walked over towards them. "Really now you guys. First you're fighting over some girl and now you're comparing each other's lives? How thick can you guys be?"

"He started it." Naruto muttered, rubbing his stomach.

Sasuke stayed on the floor as he rubbed the back of his head. "You're going to pay for that Kiba."

"You know," Kiba shook his head, pinching his nose just above the nose bridge to stop the bleeding. "Neither of you should get Hinata. You guys don't deserve her."

"Not again!" Shikamaru groaned, rolling his eyes. "Why couldn't I have been roomed with Gaara, Sai, Chouji and Shino? At least they're quiet!"

"And why is that?" Sasuke finally sat up.

"It's because neither of you actually love her." Kiba shrugged, going back into his futon. "From the looks of it, Naruto you just want her because you feel guilty, and Sasuke just wants her out of lust. Just leave her be."

"I do not!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>Haha, the story is soooo bipolar.<p>

One scene it's very cheery, the next, they're arguing and getting ready to hit each other.

(Kinda depicts me.)

The part where Naruto grabs her boobs is so clichéd in stories about the class going to trips. Sorry if it was out of the rating range. I don't really think it's that perverted. My cousin (a different one) actually was the one who wanted to do that part, so I just let him write it, but not to the extent where I let his perverted mind take over. (And trust me, he is _reeeaaalllly_ perverted.)

Sorry for not updating as quickly as I do, but I have wasted two days bawling in front of a T.V. eating buckets of ice cream in my room (which has a refrigerator and bathroom), watching sappy movies where the guy leaves the girl… Or the other way around, in the case of "A Walk to Remember."

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

And for those who have been reading from the beginning and this far, I thank you guys a lot!

:B


	13. Let's Take A Break

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 13 "Let's Take A Break."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><em>How can I tell Hinata when she comes back? She'll be really upset when she hears this. <em>Neji sighed. _But after that incident with Naruto, maybe a fresh start would be good for her._

The apartment was empty. Neji was about to enter his room when he had received a call from Hiashi. He was now leaning on the wall of the hallway that had three doors. One was for the bathroom and the others their bedrooms.

_Who am I kidding?_ Neji chuckled. _ The only thing that would be good for her is for that idiot to finally say 'yes'. But we all know that isn't going to be the case._

The doorbell rang.

He forced himself up and headed over to the door. He opened it, being greeted by the cool night air and the smell of Chinese food.

His stomach growled.

"Hey." Tenten was outside, wearing a scarf over her face. She lifted a bag close to her face. "I hope you didn't eat yet, I brought Chinese."

Neji smiled. "You're my lifesaver!"

Neji had been eating nothing but instant ramen and canned goods for the past week, because Hinata was gone, and she did all the cooking. So when he took a bit of the chicken, he almost cried.

"Glad you like it!" Tenten laughed, watching Neji devour his food.

Neji realized what he was doing and caught himself. He began to eat slowly. _How embarrassing! To grab for the food as if I hadn't eaten in days!_

"This place seems so empty." Tenten picked at her chow mien. "I wonder how they're all doing."

Neji ate another piece of the Orange Chicken, which was running low fast. "I hope it's not as dramatic as we all expect, so that she wouldn't cry as much."

"You must love your cousin." Tenten said softly, hoping he didn't hear her. _ I want to cry now._

"Of course I love my cousin!" Neji stopped eating. "She's like a sister to me! No, she is my sister."

Tenten looked up at him. "Enough to develop feelings for her?"

Neji stared at her brown eyes. "Why would you care if I do?"

"I'm just asking." Tenten shrugged, breaking his eye contact. "Don't think much of it."

Neji could tell there was more to that shrug. _She almost seems like she wants to cry_.

_Stupid Neji! You're worse than Naruto!_ Tenten stuffed her mouth with the noodles.

"Tenten, can I ask you something?" Neji suddenly asked, placing his chopsticks down by his plate.

Tenten blinked, "Sure?"

"Well, pretend that I'm moving." Neji started.

"You are moving." Tenten gulped the chewed food. "I know, because Hinata told me she was."

"Oh." Neji looked at the clock.

"And that's one of the reasons why I came here." Tenten gave him a small grin. "I wanted to tell you something before I regret it when you move."

"What is it?" Neji returned the smile.

"Oh, Kami." Tenten rubbed her clammy hands on her pants. _How did Hinata manage to say it?_! "Well, for starters, you are a really great person. Though there are some faults in you, I can't really complain because they are what make you."

"Okay?" Neji seemed to not be catching on.

"Look." Tenten took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I like you."

Neji didn't do anything for a while before he smiled. "I like you too."

_I knew you were going to say that._ Tenten sighed. _That's not what I meant._

She looked up and smiled at Neji.

* * *

><p>"Can you please do something?" Kankuro yapped. "I swear! All you do is lie down and watch T.V. as soon as you come home from school!"<p>

Temari gave her other brother an annoyed look. "Go back to playing with your puppets!"

He had pale a fair skin complexion with narrow dark eyes, something different from Temari and Gaara, who both have colored eyes. He had dark brown hair. He looked a lot like his father. Kankuro was a part of this famous musical theatre group who travels and performs. They work with puppets in all their plays. So he paints his face with various lines with the color purple and wears crazy costumes.

"Well _those puppets _make us money!" Kankuro grumbled. "Why did we have to leave Suna just because Gaara wanted to come to school here? We were practically royalty there!"

Temari swung her legs so that her feet were touching the ground. "Well we had to leave because of all the mistreatment. Would you rather be poor and not worry when you're going to dodge a bullet; or rich and constantly have look behind your back?"

"Well that only happened to Gaara." Kankuro muttered. "But you're right."

"I know I am!" Temari smirked triumphantly. "Now be a good boy and cook mama some chicken! She's starving."

Kankuro grumbled as he took the pans out. _I hope Gaara comes soon so he can be ordered around by _'mother'_._

* * *

><p>"Gather, my awakening bud of youth!" Guy mounted on the raising of the floor. "Today is the last day of the trip, and I assume each and every one of you had a glorious week! There is one final task that we have to do before we head on to sleep and drive back home!"<p>

"It's time for the trial run!" Ibiki smiled, raising his whistle to his lips. "On your marks!"

Everyone groaned.

"We've been walking the whole day!" Sakura rubbed her ankle.

"You have no right to complain." Sasuke wiped his sweaty face on his shirt, raising it up a bit. "Hinata's foot in is in a cast and you don't hear her complaining."

The girls that saw his stomach squealed.

_Hinata, Hinata, Hinata! It's always about her to him!_ Sakura glanced over to the pale girl. _Go with Naruto already!_

"Can't we at least change?" Shikamaru rubbed his hands. "We're all wearing robes from the hotel because we thought we were going to sleep, but _somebody_ decided to do this event."

No one paid any attention to him.

"This is not just a trial run," Kakashi explained. "This is a _haunted_ trial run."

"Oooh! Scary stuff!" Ino immediately came back to life. "Yes!"

Jiraiya raised a small box. "We will have you students get a number inside. The one who has the same number as you will become your partner. You have to reach the end with your partner, or else you lose."

"Single filed line when you go and pick out your numbers." Anko stroked Mambo's skin.

No one dared to not follow the instruction, especially since Anko was holding on to Mambo's head, which only meant one thing: snake licking.

One by one, the students got their numbers.

* * *

><p>"Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto ran over to her, waving the slip of paper that held his number around. "What number did you get?"<p>

"29." She held hers up so he can see.

"I have 29!" A boy named Kicho went over to her.

Naruto sulked. _When girls get scared, they tend to grab a hold of the guy. I bet that's the kind of person Hinata is._

He pulled Kicho by his shirt and dragged him a few feet away.

"What's your problem?" He rubbed his chest. Apparently, Naruto also pinched him as he grabbed his shirt.

"Trade me." He hissed, thrusting the paper at him.

"No way!" Kicho let the paper fall to the ground.

"Please."

Kicho looked at the paper. "What number do you have?"

"13." Naruto squatted to pick it up.

"36." Sasuke muttered. He had a feeling he was going to be partnered up with someone he wouldn't enjoy to be with. _Please let it not be Naruto!_

"Number 13! Anybody?" Kiba yelled, raising his hand. "Who's the lucky lady who got number 13!"

"Nope!" Kicho went away, laughing.

Naruto snarled and crumpled the paper. He walked over to Kiba and threw it at his face.

"What's your problem?" Kiba picked up the paper.

"You!" Naruto puffed.

"Oh, don't tell me," Kiba looked at the paper he picked up. "I'm ditching you!"

"Don't you want to win?"

"Don't you know the catch?"

"What catch?" Naruto looked over to Kicho. He was trying to hold on to Hinata's hand. _That bastard._

"When you and your partner cross the finish line, it is said that you guys will end up." Kiba gave him a last smile before he ran away from him. "Kairi! Be my partner!"

Naruto stood there and could only eat the dust that was left behind from his speedy get away.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke what number did you get?" Ino went up to him.<p>

"36."

Ino stuck her tongue out. "No! I don't want to be your partner! Sakura! Trade with me!"

"Who'd you get?" Sakura hopped. "I got Sai."

Ino squealed. "Trade me! I got Sasuke over here."

Sakura gave him a look as if she were asking if it was okay with him.

"Whatever." Sasuke walked away, his eyes fixed on the boy trying to hold Hinata's hand. _I don't want to do this anyway_.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked alone in the dark. He was ready to run back to the start, but he wanted to go and find somebody so he can win this thing. He didn't care about the catch. Just as long as he wins.<p>

So far he had survived three of the teachers springing up on him in costumes that they had saved from Halloween and a lick from Mambo without his pants being wet.

_I don't think I can last any longer._ He shuddered when the wind blew the trees, making some noise. _I hate scary things!_

He felt something touch his neck. He froze. _Please don't be Mambo, please don't be Mambo!_

He slowly turned to see nothing.

His face was pale. He took a gulp and continued walking forwards.

He felt his foot step over something and heard a crack.

He screamed.

It sounded awfully like a girl's.

His heart pounded in his ears as he looked at what he stepped on. It was a twig.

He started to laugh. _I screamed because of this? I hope no one heard me. I sounded like a girl!_

The bush nearby rustled.

He stopped laughing and swallowed. He inched closer. _Please don't let anything pop up! My heart can't take anymore!_

He moved the leaves aside and heard a scream. One that sounded exactly like the one he did earlier.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed. She felt very childish because she was the only one who was getting scared. Sasuke just walked on by, like he experiences these things all the time. <em>What do you expect though from someone who saw his parents killed in front of him? He's so cool!<em>

"Hurry up." Sasuke grunted as he climbed the hill. "You're too slow."

"Y-yeah." Sakura felt her spirits lower. _What can I do to make you notice me Sasuke?_

Sakura continued to follow after him in silence. _I finally get how she felt._ _How did Hinata manage?_

* * *

><p>The end is near!<p>

I want to finish this up before it reaches the 20s.

Again, I feel like this is dragging, and there is no plot.

Meh…

And it has come to my attention that it does seem to be going fast, but as you can see, every section (meaning each selection in between the blue lines) means that it's in a different time period. So a week could've passed or even a few seconds.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-^w^-


	14. Finish Line

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 14 "Finish Line."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Naruto immediately went over to the person who was behind the bushes. "Hinata are you alright?"<p>

She was on the ground, as if she was pushed. Her robe seemed as if they were pulled open, only to reveal a bit of her chest and that's it. Naruto tried to ignore the fact that he could see her bra and the flesh that was not covered by it.

"M-my ankle." Hinata reached over to her foot. The cast seemed to have gone off. It was lying just a few feet from where they were.

Naruto looked over at her. She had tears at the corner of her eyes. _Wha-what's this? Hinata's voice, her face! My heart won't stop pounding for every little thing!_

They both reached for the cast, their hands bumping into each other.

Hinata peeped. _Our hands only touched! So why does my heart—!_

_We only touched hands, so why do I—!_ Naruto quickly pulled his hand back. He turned away. _Ugh! My body feels so hot! I can't look in Hinata's direction._

Hinata got her cast and fastened it around her throbbing ankle.

"Wh-why are you alone?" Hinata felt like she was on pins and needles.

"Kiba ditched me for Kairi." Naruto exhaled to calm his nerves. "We were paired up, and he didn't want to be with me because of this stupid legend thing that got spread around."

"What legend?" Hinata closed her eyes shut. _Kami, you're so mean! Why must you torture me so!_?

"That if you cross the finish line, whoever you cross it with, you stay with them forever." Naruto dared himself to look at her.

"Oh." Hinata was red. She pulled the robe closer to cover her.

"Why are you alone?" Naruto felt his face go hotter. "Where's Kicho?"

"H-he got scared and ran off." Hinata giggled a bit. "I was too, but then I tripped and fell. You know with my bad leg and all."

"Were you the one who screamed when I stepped on the twig?" Naruto gave a small smile.

"Ye-yes." Hinata looked away; it was noticeable that she was embarrassed. "I-I-I d-don't really like scary things."

_I don't scream like a girl._ Naruto started to laugh. "That's a good thing!"

"Wh-why's that?" Hinata felt like hiding.

Before he could say something, the bushes rustled once more.

"Boo!"

Hinata screamed and grabbed Naruto's robe, burying her face in his chest.

Then she froze when she heard laughter.

"Hinata's such the scaredy-cat."

She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"I-Ino-san! That wasn't nice!"

"It's funny!" She raised her pinky, winking at her. "Mission accomplished."

Hinata realized that she was hugging on to Naruto tightly. She immediately pushed him away. "I-I'm sorry!

"It's all good." Naruto stood up and patted her back. "Come on, let's finish this thing."

Hinata looked warily at the hand that was stretched out.

She hesitantly accepted his offer and pulled herself up, only to stumble back down.

Naruto crouched down to inspect her ankle. "It looks like it got worse."

"Why don't you carry her on your back?" Ino blinked her eyes innocently.

"I-I-Ino-san!" Hinata invented a new shade of pink.

She gave a wide grin before she left them alone. "I have to go! Sai is getting impatient! Aren't you?"

"Yes, whatever you say." Sai smiled his signature smile. "Come on, let us go if we want to win this."

Hinata watched Ino and Sai walk away with pleading eyes. _Ino-san! Come back here!_

"Can you stand?" Naruto pulled her to her feet.

"I-I'm fine!" She pushed his hands away but headed downhill once again.

This time Naruto caught her. "No you're not. Here, get on my back."

"Y-you don't have to!" Hinata flustered, waving her hands frantically. "Pl-plus I'm he-heavy!"

"Pshaw!" Naruto got a hold of her wrists. "Unless you want me to carry you bridal style."

Hinata gave a small squeal. "N-no!"

He chuckled, squatting down so she could get on his back. "Come on. I want to win this thing."

He added in his mind. _Because I want to be with you forever._

* * *

><p>Kakashi watched the two walking.<p>

Hinata was on Naruto's back, red as a tomato while Naruto was trying so hard to not think about the gender of the one on his back.

Kakashi chuckled. _I know this will be cruel, but I have to have some fun too._

He readied himself just behind the upcoming bush.

* * *

><p>Naruto's blood turned cold when heard the bush nearby move. <em>Not now!<em>

Hinata gripped her arms that were around Naruto's neck. She shut her eyes tight and hid her face on Naruto's shoulders.

He froze when Hinata did that.

Something growled nearby.

Naruto could feel Hinata's heart beat. It matched his perfectly; loud and fast.

_Something's going to pop up any second now. Don't scream Naruto. Be brave!_ He gulped, forcing himself to take another step. _They're fake anyway._

Just then, a person in a mask that resembled the clown "It" popped up.

Hinata screamed as Naruto stumbled and fell backwards. He twisted his footing so that he wouldn't have fallen on Hinata and instead on his bottom.

"You've been a bad boy, haven't you?" The one behind the mask said in a gruff tone. "That's the reason why I'm here."

"N-no!" Naruto quaked in terror. He hated clowns the most, especially this clown. After he had seen the movie, though it was poor in effects, it still scared him. "Y-you're not real!"

Hinata on the other hand was deathly afraid of clowns because of the same movie. She had watched it many years ago when she was 9 years old, and the trauma still followed her.

The person then started laughing.

Naruto saw him peel his mask off only to reveal the familiar silver hair.

"Kakashi-sensei! That was not cool!" Naruto turned red.

"Wells _somebody_ is afraid of clowns." Kakashi laughed quietly. _That was fun._

He threw the mask at him only to be given another scream.

"S-sensei!" Naruto angrily stomped at the mask that had fallen on the ground.

"You better move now, if you want to win." Kakashi gave Hinata a wink before he jumped back in behind the bushes. "You guys are ahead."

* * *

><p>"This is so stupid." Sasuke muttered as he ducked down to avoid being hit by a branch. "Why did I even leave? Why couldn't I have stayed with Shikamaru? At least he was smart."<p>

Sakura sighed. _He's such a prude. He doesn't give me any attention like Naruto does. He doesn't even look at me! What is it that I like about him?_

"Hurry up," Sasuke turned around and gave Sakura a smirk. "Stuck up princess."

"You inconsiderate," Sakura fumed, stomping further ahead of him. "Prick! I can now see why Hinata likes Naruto, he's nice, unlike you!"

Sasuke laughed, shaking his head. _It's better when she's mad._

_Wait._ Sasuke halted. _What am I thinking?_

* * *

><p>"U-um, sh-shouldn't we be there already?" Hinata was hopping, using Naruto as a support. After the Kakashi incident, she didn't want to be on his back because she thought she was causing him more trouble.<p>

"It can't be that far away." Naruto looked at her. "Are you sure it's okay for you to walk? I mean it's no trouble carrying you on my back."

"I-I'm fine." Hinata forced a small smile. "A-are you sure we should've gone this way?"

"There was a sign pointing this way." Naruto shrugged. "Plus, what can happen?"

* * *

><p>"Look a shortcut!" Sakura ran to a yellow sign with an arrow.<p>

"That's not a shortcut." Sasuke walked over to where she was and moved the bushes below it aside. "See?"

"'Warning: Dangerous Mountain Route?'" Sakura looked at the path.

"From the looks of things, we're on the lead." Sasuke kicked the sign down. "We should take this down before someone goes to the path."

"We should put down in front of the path," Sakura dragged the sign. "Like a road block."

Sasuke rubbed his hands. "It looks like it's going to rain soon. We should get going."

"I'm glad no one went through there," Sakura felt uneasy. "Or else they would be in major trouble."

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw the lightning before he heard the thunderclap.

* * *

><p>"Finally made it!" Chouji panted, falling to the ground.<p>

"Move it." Kiba kicked him aside. "You're blocking the way and you're making the floor wet."

It was pouring outside and everyone was finally arriving. The students, except for Sakura and Sasuke were all soaked.

Kiba shook his head to get the water out, like a wet dog. "Who won?"

"Us." Sakura gave Ino a wink.

"Where are Hinata and Naruto?" Ino quivered. "When we met up with them, they were in the lead."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Kiba smacked his forehead with his palm.

"We didn't see them." Sasuke looked outside. "Plus _we_ were the ones in the lead."

"You don't suppose—!" Sakura peered at Sasuke.

"I doubt it. He's with Hinata." He shook his head. _ That idiot!_

"I don't know you guys," Ino began to worry. "She's awfully bad with her judgments whenever it has something to do with that boy."

Gaara followed Sasuke's gaze. _The mountain._

"Sensei." Sai approached Jiraiya, who was busy trying to hit on one of the maids. "It seems that there are two students missing."

"Who are they?" Jiraiya gave Sai a peeved look when the maid slipped away and went to the work room.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Naruto?" Jiraiya scratched his head. "Don't worry about it. He'll turn up sooner or later. He's probably up to one of his pranks."

"But—!" Sai protested.

"It's Naruto." Jiraiya gave him a pat on his shoulder before he zoomed in on his next target. The front desk lady.

* * *

><p>Hinata was soaked to the bone. She glanced at Naruto and saw that he was shivering. Their breaths came out as fog in the cold air. She had never seen Naruto this serious.<p>

The mountain was getting slippery and Hinata could see the rushing river below them.

She was once again on Naruto's back after they almost fell when they were walking a narrow path. She gripped her hold on her arms.

"W-we sh-should h-head back now." Her teeth chattered.

Naruto looked up at the mountain and peeked at Hinata. "Y-yeah."

He began to turn but the ground under him crumbled. They fell.

As he reached to grab for something to keep them from falling, Hinata slipped off from his back.

She slid down and frantically grabbed for anything her hands can get. She got a hold of his ankle while Naruto held on to the path that didn't crumble.

"Hinata, hold on!" Naruto struggled to pull himself up on the path. He could feel Hinata's grip slowly becoming loose.

"Naruto-kun!" She looked down at the river. "I-I can't swim!"

"I'm almost up!" He roared over the thunder and rain fall. "Hold on!"

He suddenly felt no grip on his ankle and heard a scream.

He turned to see Hinata fall into the rushing river.

She fell in with a small splash.

"_Hinata_!"

* * *

><p>Typical scenario, right?<p>

Thanks for reading this far!

And I want to thank those who have been here since the day I submitted this story, and you guys having to go through the wait for every update.

This is coming to an end. Just a couple more chapters and we're finished!

Suspense in the next chapter and overly exaggerated detailed sections!

I need ideas on making SasuSaku happening… It's more challenging than pairing Naruto and Hinata together… especially after all that's happened!

:)


	15. Rolling on the River

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 15 "Rolling on the River."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"It's been an hour already!" Ino snarled, pulling a handful of her hair. "Where can they be?"<p>

The class was gathered at the lobby. Most of them already dried off the rain but was pretty dirty from the dried mud and grass.

"That's it." Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to go look for them!"

"Sensei!" Kiba yelled at Kakashi, who was making his way to the vending machine. "We're going to look for them."

"Who?" Kakashi stopped just in front of the machine for beverages.

"Naruto and Hinata." Gaara got off of the chair and followed Sasuke. "They're not here."

"What?" Kakashi inserted a paper bill and selected the soda. "But they were in the lead."

"I believe they went up the mountain, thinking it was a shortcut." Sakura and Ino headed after them. "Sasuke and I took it down to prevent that from happening, but we thought that we were in the lead."

"Come on!" Ino was impatiently tapping her foot.

"You go on ahead, I will tell everyone about this." Kakashi grabbed his soda and ran to the other teachers. _If what they say is true, then the two must've been in the rain for a while now. They'll catch pneumonia if we don't find them soon!_

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped into the water, searching frantically for Hinata. The current was strong, pulling him under, but he fought to go up each and every time.<p>

He saw the familiar cream colored hand and reached for it, the water rushing in his ears.

He held her hand tightly, never letting it go. He could sense her fear; feel her heart beating.

"Hinata!"

She was in a daze; a mass amount of water had already filled her lungs.

He was afraid for her.

He smelled the water. Deep, evil, powerful, and dark.

She flailed her arms as she screamed as she was being submerged in the water.

Her hand had slipped out of Naruto's grasp as he yelled for her.

"Hinata!"

A faint rumble of thunder threatened in the distance. Naruto had forgotten about the rain.

Just then, Naruto felt as if he was pulled in by the water itself. He gasped before he was submerged in the dark.

Every muscle in his body ached. His shoulders screamed, his knees throbbed, and he couldn't breathe.

The sight of Hinata under the water jarred him back to reality as he desperately swam towards her. He reached her and grabbed her by the waist.

He then forced his energy to his legs as he swam up, resurfacing. He gasped for air as Hinata did the same, coughing violently.

"Hinata!" Naruto struggled to keep her head above the water. "H-hold on!"

Hinata began to cry. "I-I'm scared, Naruto-kun. I-I can't s-swim!"

Naruto looked around them. Trees in the distance stood like gaunt lookouts of the lake, illuminated by the ferocious flashes of lightning.

Another streak of fire pierced the sky and reached one of the trees. The tree glowed, then flashed, and then cracked and burned like firewood.

For a moment it was a torch, but then the rain and wind doused the flame and the smell of burning wood drifted to their noses.

They were huddled together in the cold water, as the wind intensified and churned the water. Rolling explosions of thunder shook the sky, the earth and the water they were in. The whole world shook with noise and power.

The lake seemed to be contorted in anger.

Hinata's heart quickened when water splashed to her face.

Both their teeth were chattering wildly.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled through downpour. The current had pushed her away from Naruto.

He saw her become swallowed by the water.

His fear grew.

He shouted her name, went under again and again, but Hinata was deep within the thing she couldn't fight—the dark, cold water.

* * *

><p>The water thundered into Hinata's ears, forced its way down her throat and burned into her nose, lungs, and her brain.<p>

The river was fierce and deadly. It was not cool gentle waves, but choking liquid flames that sucked the breath of life from her.

She struggled; her whole body ached for air, for land; for something to hold on to. But there was only water, pulling her into its dark depths.

Hinata couldn't breathe. She couldn't swim a stroke. She couldn't even scream.

The water had filled her, seared her thoughts as she drifted slowly in to the world of unconsciousness. She could feel the dark shadow of death embrace her.

Hinata felt the terror, but didn't feel the water.

She drifted in a haze of colors and swirls and a black frightening void.

A sound reached her ears.

She heard voices. No, maybe one voice. Was it a song? No, all was silent.

Thinking became a dream, and remembering a painful reality.

Hinata was surrounded by a thick, enveloping quiet that led to despair. It was just so easy to let the silence swallow her.

A voice.

It had pierced through the darkness, calling her name, grabbing her thoughts and making her remember the fear, the pain, the cold and clammy water.

_The water!_

She gasped and the water grabbed her once more, viciously dragging her back to its depths.

But the voice. It floated down to where she lay, cradled in the arms of the victorious menacing water.

It called to her one last time.

* * *

><p>Ino ran to the river side when she saw an item float down.<p>

She grabbed a stick and reached for it. As soon as it was in her hands she gasped.

She gave a scream. She didn't care if she was soaking wet and that her make-up was runny. Not anymore, after she had found the item.

It was Hinata's cast.

Sai ran over to her, with Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, and Sakura behind him.

Everyone was out searching for the two missing students, and the teachers thought it would be a good idea for the students to search in groups, in fear of more students going missing.

"What is it?" Sasuke caught a sight of what was on Ino's hand and grabbed it from her.

"You don't think—!" Sakura's eyes became wide.

"Don't you even go there!" Ino shouted through her forming tears. "They're not dead! They're alive in a cave or something."

"Ino, we know." Kiba shook the girl to calm her down. "Don't worry, we'll find them."

The gang tromped through the mud and diminishing rain, searching, but having no idea where to look. They looked under branches, in shallow caves that they had found, in all the picnic areas, even the trash dumpsters.

They had left evidence that they have been there. It was worn and flattened by several pairs of boots.

"Hinata can't swim!" Ino gasped. Her tears streaming down faster than before, mixing with the rain falling down on her face. "I just remembered!"

Sakura's hands shot up to her face as she covered her mouth.

"We'll find them." Sasuke soothed her. "Now don't start crying. I can't deal with it."

"Hey, what is that?" Sai pointed to a dark shadow on the surface of the lake.

"Just a tree branch in the water." Gaara squinted. "It probably broke off in the storm."

"It's getting late."Sasuke began to walk away. "We should get going."

The rest solemnly followed after him, without saying a single word. The only noise heard was the rushing river, the pelting rain, their boots squeaking, and Ino sniffling.

* * *

><p>Naruto swam to the surface once more and breathed deeply. It was still raining in strong sheets of water, but the fury of the storm seemed to have subsided.<p>

He looked around frantically for Hinata, but he could see no sign of her. He knew she was terrified and he was unable to help her.

He plunged beneath the water but, except for the diminishing sound of the thunder as it retreated into the distance, he could hear nothing.

"Hinata!" He shouted her name, half praying, and half pleading to the hidden stars to help him find her.

"Hinata! Hinata!" He dove under the water again, reaching for her, feeling for her, sensing for her closeness. He knew that time was short.

He let himself drift to the bottom of the lake where the darkness of the water was total and complete.

He only had his heart leading him, knowing that he would never leave the water without her.

His lungs were burning fire, about to explode when he touched something.

It was Hinata's arm.

She was floating face down, her hair was caught on a jagged rock.

Naruto reached over and touched her face, gently freeing her. He grabbed her and swam to the surface.

He gasped frantically, and let her face feel the night air. The air was clear and cold.

The rain had stopped and the lightning was merely a distant blink of light.

Naruto laughed, despite their situation. "Yeah!"

He looked over to Hinata and saw that she was just floating in his arms, not breathing and unaware of the life that was waiting.

"Hinata?" He felt himself panicking. There was only silence, except for the echo of his voice on the water.

He could see now. There was a wooden board that was floating nearby, just like a boat. He swam as swiftly as his exhausted body could let him, calling out her name.

The only raindrops now to be seen were his tears of fear and anguish.

He knew that they could both die of hypothermia or catch pneumonia if they didn't get out of the water right away.

It felt like hours, but only a few minutes passed since they had lost each other in the river in the storm.

He reached the board and tried his best to lift Hinata on it before he got on. He did his best to make it as gentle as he could.

He then followed her on the board. It wobbled as he pushed Hinata to make some room for him.

He forgot about the pains in his arms, his back and his head. He forgot how cold he was. His only thought was to make her breathe, to make her live.

Naruto groaned as he tried to remember all the steps of CPR from Survival Class that Guy taught. _Man, I should've paid attention!_

He gulped when he remembered that in order to do CPR, you had to breathe into the other person.

He pinched Hinata's nose, opening her mouth slightly as he leaned and breathed into her mouth.

_This is not a kiss._ Naruto came back up for air as he compressed her chest. _Come on! Breathe! One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!_

He continued for a while until he saw the area where he was pushing turn red.

He couldn't tell if she was dead or just unconscious.

She just lay there on the board, unmoving.

Naruto shouted curses to the stars.

* * *

><p>Haha, this is a very detailed chapter that tells you one thing:<p>

Naruto and Hinata are in the water.

Strangely, I got my thoughts together on this one and made it somewhat like what I saw in my mind.

Thanks for reading and bothering to review!

;D


	16. Found

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 16 "Found."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>The wind blew hard, much colder now that the rain had stopped and Naruto knew he couldn't do anything anymore. He shivered uncontrollably in the darkness. He was dizzy, weak, and was starting to fade into unconsciousness himself, like his friend next to him.<p>

He was lying with his back on the board, with Hinata next to him floating down river.

He picked up Hinata's cool, damp body and pulled her as close to himself as he could.

_At least we made it out of the water._ Naruto tried to concentrate, but he was so tired, and the air was so cold.

_It would be good to rest for a bit._

Naruto trembled, hugged Hinata closer to him, and faded into sleep.

The rushing river was the last thing he heard.

* * *

><p>Iruka frowned and scratched his hair. He didn't like this one bit.<p>

The whole class had been out all night, tromping through rain and mud, but was unable to find anything.

He had not expected this to drag on this far. Most of the teachers just assumed that this was another one of Naruto's pranks.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ibiki, who tapped his shoulder.

"Umino, the kids found something." Ibiki motioned with his head towards the group of muddy students.

Iruka braced himself. "What is it?" He asked quickly.

"W-We found Hinata's cast floating down the river an hour ago." Ino's breath heaved. "We know we should've told you earlier, but we just wanted to continue looking."

_Poor girl, looks like she had been crying all night._ Iruka turned to face them. "Any sign of them?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Just dark stormy water."

"I think you should order the water dragging equipment." Kiba looked down at his feet.

"They are not in the bottom of the river." Gaara gave Kiba a stern look.

"I know Naruto," Iruka sighed. "So I know he wouldn't be just dead somewhere. They're out there somewhere."

"I suggest you kids get some rest." Ibiki began to walk out. "You've been up for a while now, and it's already late. You kids could use it."

"No!" Ino shook her head. "We want to keep looking!"

With that they all walked away.

"Our best bet is the river, let's check there." Iruka heard Sasuke say before they let the distance grow between them and he couldn't hear any more.

"Nice kids." Iruka chuckled at Ibiki's expression.

"Nice, yes; but stupid, maybe." Ibiki muttered under his breath as he headed outside.

* * *

><p>"This is such a slow process!" Jiraiya groaned.<p>

"We've just found unbelievable amount of trash, but fortunately, no bodies." Anko reached over to pick Mambo off from the ground.

Kakashi kept silent as he walked on.

A flurry of activity erupted when they reached the riverside. Kakashi rushed over to the group of kids and pushed his way through.

"It's Naruto and Hinata!" Ino squealed. "We found them!"

Jiraiya almost laughed when he saw the kids, but he knew this was a serious moment so he bit his tongue back.

The two were on a wooden board, probably from a washed out house, drifting down river with the current, huddled together.

Kakashi jumped in the river, the cold of the water shocking him and swam towards the board.

He grabbed a hold of it and tried his best to pull them to the river side where a group of people were waiting.

Jiraiya helped him drag the board out of the water as Kakashi shuddered when the wind blew.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Kakashi's red eye, the one that was always covered by his hair. Because of the wind, Sasuke was able to see it before Kakashi moved his hair back in place to cover it. He knew Sasuke had seen it.

Ino, Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara crouched down to the two.

"Oh, Kami, she's so cold!" Ino withdrew her hand that touched Hinata's cheek.

"They're not dead. They're just very cold and unconscious. I can feel a pulse in both of them." Anko had bent to check the jugular veins in each of the two. "Hurry and send up the flare! Get the medical team over here! We have found them!"

Kiba breathed a 'Thanks' in exultation.

* * *

><p>Iruka ran to the lobby where the commotion was. He pushed aside the students to get himself to the center, where the couches were.<p>

He gave a big sigh of relief when he saw that it was Naruto and Hinata. They were each lying on a couch.

Jiraiya was on the phone, getting an ambulance to bring the two to a hospital.

Iruka gave Anko a worried look but she shook her head.

"They're not dead." Anko stroked Mambo. "They're just unconscious and cold from being in the water for a long time."

Iruka gave silent prayer of thanks for the safe return of Hinata and Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto was awakened by the smell of ramen. Specifically, Ichiraku's miso flavored ramen.<p>

For a moment, he couldn't remember a thing, only that when he tried to move, every muscle in his body cried out and his head throbbed like crazy.

He sat up slowly and painfully in his hospital bed and looked around in disbelief.

_Why am I in a hosp—?_ Then he remembered.

Hinata, the trial, the storm, the water, the cold, the fear.

His head dropped back on the pillow and he let Hinata take over his thoughts. He prayed that she was safe.

He gave a weak laugh, but his throat burned._ I made it out of that water!_

"Feeling better?"

Naruto turned his head and saw Jiraiya eating ramen in the corner.

"Hinata! Is she alive? I couldn't get her to breathe!" Naruto shot up, but only to be met by pain as he toppled over.

"Yes, she's just next door." Jiraiya slurped the soup. "And calm down, boy, she's not going anywhere. She didn't wake up yet. So what happened?"

Naruto frowned, trying to force the memories to come to him. "I don't remember much, just that we fell in the river and lost each other in the water."

"You guys were lucky you had each other." Jiraiya placed the bowl down. "The doctors say that it seems the warmth of your bodies kept both of you alive through the cold and damp of the night. Alone, you might've died; but together, you lived."

"I want to see her!" Naruto said decisively, looking Jiraiya straight in the eye. He tried to sit up again but his pounding head made him lean back down.

"Soon, but you have to wait for her to wake up." Jiraiya walked out of the room.

"H-hey!" Naruto yelled after him. "Can you at least get me a bowl of ramen? I hate hospital food!"

* * *

><p>Neji heard his cousin groan and he jumped up from his chair.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes only to be met by the smell of roses. She turned her head and smiled at her cousin. "Where am I?"

Her voice was a raspy croak.

"At the Konoha hospital." Neji walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You gave your class quite a scare. How do you feel?"

"Thirsty." Hinata whispered.

"That's just ironic." Neji gave a half laugh. "After all that water, the first thing you ask for is for something to drink."

Neji poured a small paper cup of water and gently handed it to her.

"Who gave me all these flowers?" Hinata slowly drank the water, the cool water soothing her itching throat.

"Ino, and most of your admirers." Neji said with a wink, laughing when he saw the familiar pink reach her cheeks. "So what happened?"

Hinata shuddered. "The water, I just knew I was going to die, but Naruto was holding my hand. I was fine as long as I had his hand in mine, but the storm and the water separated us. It was so cold and I couldn't breathe, and then I went underwater. I was floating and then it was dark. That's all I remember. The last thing I remember was Naruto calling out my name."

"I don't remember getting out of the water," Hinata mused. "Naruto-kun saved me, didn't he?"

"Apparently so."

She suddenly looked around anxiously. "Where is he? I have to see him! Is he alright?"

"He's okay." Neji assured her. "He's tired and sore, as you are, and he's been asking to see you too."

Hinata felt her face go hot.

"Glad to see you're okay. The doctors will bring him here after he's been checked out." Neji smiled.

"Bring him in here? I look awful!" Hinata threw her hands up to her hair, which was matted and uncombed.

Neji laughed. "You nearly died last night and you're worried about the way you look?"

He stopped laughing when he saw Hinata's worn face on the pillow. His voice held concern. "You're shivering."

"I'm cold."

Neji swiftly covered her.

"Thanks," Hinata whispered from under the blanket.

"You are welcome." Neji sighed. _How can I tell her? When she's so happy right now?_

Just then the door swung open.

Ino bounded in and gave Hinata a big hug. Sai and Kiba entered, awkwardly smiling at the two girls.

"I was so worried!" Ino let her go and laughed. "Your hair is a mess!"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Ino dug into her purse and took out a brush and immediately went to work on her hair.

"How are you feeling?" Kiba walked over to her cousin.

Sai stood by the doorway and stayed silent.

"I feel great." Hinata beamed.

"We were up all night looking for you two!" Ino brushed her hair, making sure she untangled all the knots. "What were you thinking going up into the mountain!"

"I'm sorry." Hinata tried to look sorry.

"So what happened out there, Hina?" Kiba sat down in the chair Neji was sitting at earlier while the dark long haired boy left the room to answer a phone call.

"Naruto-kun saved my life." Hinata gave a dreamy look.

"Did not think that he had it in him." Sai gave a cocky smile. "Considering that has no di—."

"Can it, Sai!"

Hinata felt her face warm up.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked like a mess; not that Hinata looked great either. He was still wearing the hotel robe, but it was muddy and worn. He grinned widely and trudged towards her.

"Perfect timing!" Ino finished brushing her hair and placed the brush back in her purse. "We were just leaving!"

"But we just got h—!" Ino pulled Kiba and Sai as she left the room.

"Have fun now." Ino shut the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto ambled over to her and sat at the side of her bed.

Her heart pounded. "Thank you, for saving my life."

He smiled crookedly. "You saved mine also."

"B-but, I-I was the one d-drowning!" Hinata shook her hands. "I-I was the one w-who caused you trouble."

"Nope." Naruto shook his head. "If you weren't there with me, we both would've died. The doctors say so."

Hinata felt her heart flutter.

Neji entered the room, flipping his phone shut. "Naruto, I'm sorry, but may I speak to my cousin alone?"

"Sure thing." Naruto winced as he stood up and walked out. "See you later."

"Y-yeah." Hinata gave a small wave.

When he shut the door, she gave a little squeal. She felt very happy.

"Hinata, I don't know how to say this," Neji looked at the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But, Hiashi-sama called to remind me of the move."

"I know, we move next week to the Land of Waves."

"No, the clan already is in London." Neji let his hands fall as he stared her straight in the eye. "We go directly to Europe, just two days from now."

"What?" Hinata's smile fell.

* * *

><p>Dun-Dun-Dun~!<p>

Yeah!

I'm sorry, but I have to put this story in hiatus… Well all of my stories because I will be taking a wilderness expedition.

Hey, don't blame me. Blame my family!

xD~!

They want a get away from the city…

So very sorry! It's also dragging a bit…

Leave me some sugar to motivate me to write up the next chapter real quick before I become M.I.A for a month; unless you guys are up to the wait!

Thank you for reading and reviewing~!

Appreciate it!

:)


	17. Nightmare

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 17 "Nightmare."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Hinata locked herself in her room as soon as they had arrived from the hospital.<p>

Neji felt slapped with guilt. _Well it was either tell her now, so she won't be crushed if she planned something else in the future, or she gives a tantrum._

He headed to the phone and pondered on who to dial.

His fingers punched the buttons on the phone and listened to the ring.

He was ready to give up after the seventh ring until a voice from the other end spoke. "Hello?"

"Tenten?" Neji turned red. _Why did I call her?_ "Yeah, uh, this is Neji, and I was wondering. Can you do me a favor?"

He paused to let her speak. '_Sure, what is it?_'

"Can you bring some more of that Chinese food from your family restaurant?" Neji cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed to even ask such a request. He quickly added. "I-it's for H-Hinata."

He heard her laugh. '_She's back? Sure thing! And don't worry Neji, I won't forget to bring you something._'

"Thank you very much." Neji smiled, his cheeks feeling warm. "I'll make it up to you soon."

Tenten paused, but when she finally spoke, Neji almost dropped the phone when he heard what she said. '_You owe me a date._'

"A date?" Neji's face became red. "B-bu—I-I—n-now?"

'_Not now. Tomorrow. And don't worry, it will be a group activity. It being one of your last days and all._'From behind the lines, Tenten was blushing furiously as she placed the food in containers, holding the phone in between of her raised shoulder and her cheek.

"O-okay." Neji heard the shower run. He didn't want to tell Tenten that he only had one actual day left before he and Hinata packed up and move.

'_Great! I'll be over there in a couple of minutes._'

"Thank you once again." Neji grinned.

'_You're welcome._'

"And Tenten?"

'_Yeah?_'

"Don't forget the _bao_. The sweet bean paste this time. I hate pork."

Tenten laughed. '_Sure thing._'

Neji shook his head happily as he hung up.

From the distance, he heard Hinata singing.

"'_Chinguro manna daga seol su jocha eomneun geol no._ _Nan michyeomanga. Ani deo michyeoga. Neol mannamyeon mannal surok, meoriman bokjaphae, maeumdo, honjaphae nad; naega mwolhalji molla yeah._'"

Neji chuckled as he mentally translated the song. _ 'I couldn't stand meeting as friends, no. I'm going crazy. No I grow crazier. The more I meet you, my head gets fuzzy, my heart is confused; I don't know what I'll do either, yeah'_

_Very fitting._ He sat on the couch and waited.

* * *

><p>Tenten sighed before she rang the doorbell.<p>

She was surprised to see that Neji answered the door as soon as her finger left the doorbell. She smirked. "Were you actually waiting for me?"

"No." Neji stepped aside to let her in. "I was waiting for the food."

"Jerk!" Tenten pushed him away lightly. "If some of these weren't for Hinata, I would've thrown them at you and you would've been eating them off of the floor like a peasant!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Neji gave her a mock surprise.

"Oh, I will." Tenten set down the containers on the table. "Just try me."

Neji scoffed. "Like I'll dare to anger the kung-fu master."

"Don't call me that." Tenten glared. "Ever."

The bathroom door opened and a fresh Hinata stepped out, fully clothed.

"Hinata!" Tenten went over to give her a hug.

"Tenten-san?" Hinata returned her hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Neji called me over."

Hinata raised a brow and looked at her cousin, who suddenly developed interest on the floor as his face turned a bit flushed.

"Now let's eat!" Tenten pulled her over to the table. "And while you do that, tell me about your trip!"

Hinata smiled and let herself be dragged and forced to sit.

She detested Chinese food because they held so much MSG, but she was famished and ate.

She recapped Tenten on what had happened on her trip, but left out some parts concerning her and Naruto because of Neji's all hearing ears and watchful eyes were nearby.

"Thank Kami for Naruto being there!" Tenten gave a small chuckle.

Hinata reddened.

"By the way, what about your cast?" Tenten looked at her ankle.

"The doctors said my foot healed already." Hinata reached for a _bao_.

"Already?" Tenten did the same.

Neji followed them and took a bite into his and immediately spit it out.

"Neji!" Tenten tried to hide her smile.

"You did this on purpose!" Neji placed the b_ao_ on the empty plate in front of him.

"What?" Tenten innocently blinked her eyes. "Most of them are sweet bean paste. Maybe a few meat ones mixed in."

"You can't tell the difference!"

Hinata bit hers and proudly showed it to Neji. "Here you are, cousin."

Neji saw the familiar yellow and his mouth began to water.

"I'm kidding." Tenten laughed. "That was the only meat in the bunch."

Not taking her word for it, Neji grabbed one and cut it in half.

"See?" Tenten pouted. "Neji thought I was lying."

Hinata giggled.

Neji angrily bit into the _bao._

* * *

><p>Naruto paced the floor of his room. The only light was the moonlight that streamed through the cracks of his blinds and the dim light from the lamp near his bed. He had just taken a shower, and boy did it feel good to his tired body.<p>

Now he was changed and was walking back and forth as he thought of a certain person.

His pondering was cut short when the phone ringing cut through the silence.

He walked over to it. "Hello?"

'_Hey! It's Ino! How's it going?_'

"Okay, I guess?" Naruto sat down on his bed, making it creak and groan under him.

'_Oh! Naruto! Did you just fart?_'

Naruto turned red. "No I didn't! I just sat on my bed!"

'_Whatever floats your boat, Fartacus._' Ino said in a sing-song voice. '_Any way, the reason I called is that me and Tenten want a day where we all hang out. We meet at the mall, okay?_'

"What's the occasion?" Naruto growled. "And I told you, I didn't fart!"

'_Alright, chill!_' Ino giggled. '_And it's Hinata's last week. Plus it's Sunday tomorrow, so no worries._'

"It's Hinata's what?" Naruto slipped of his bed and fell on the floor. The bed making more noise. "Ow."

'_You really have to control the stomach, Naruto. Are you like in the restroom, right now?_' The tone of disgust was found in Ino's voice. '_And it's her last week, is there still a lot of water in your ears?_'

"I fell off my bed!" Naruto shouted at the phone. _That'll get her._ "And oh man! It is true! I saw the paper but didn't believe it."

'_Well, believe it._' Ino yawned. '_It's late, so I'm heading off to sleep. You better not mess it up tomorrow. You always seem to when it has something to do with Hinata._'

"Go to sleep Ino!" Naruto pushed the red button, ending the call.

Naruto stood up and went back on his bed, this time lying on it. _Oh, man. I better make this week the best week she ever had._

He turned to switch the lamp off.

_I'm going to confess to her._

* * *

><p>Naruto wandered around the field of sunflowers. It strangely reminded him of Hinata. <em>Must be because of the word 'sun'.<em>

And speaking of which, she was there admiring the flowers wearing a simple white dress that looked strangely like a toga, but of course, it covered her chest.

She seemed so radiant. Like a goddess who came down from the heavens to admire the nature calling; beckoning to be recognized.

"Hinata?"

She twirled around. Naruto could see the fear disappear into a warm smile. "Oh, Naruto-kun."

"So, what's going on?" Naruto walked over to her side. "It's been a while."

_What am I talking about? I just saw her yesterday!_

"Yes, it has." Hinata gave a sad looking smiled and turned her attention to the ground.

"Hinata, there's something I have always wanted to tell you, ever since the last grade-level trip we went to before you moved." He fidgeted when she just stared at him. _What's happening? _"I love you."

He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. At first she was still and reluctantly, Hinata returned it.

"No, Naruto-kun!" She pushed him away, her face beet red as she took a step backwards. "I'm sorry! I can't! I don't want you anymore."

"What?" Naruto felt his heart being squeezed, making it impossible to breathe. "Whatever happened to _never_ stop loving me?"

"It doesn't mean I don't love you." Hinata placed a hand on his arm sympathetically. "It's just that I moved on."

"Why?" Naruto was gasping for air, like a fish out of water. "Why not? Haven't you always been there for me this whole time? You've been the only thing that remained constant in my life. Doesn't it make sense?"

Where was the splash of pink on her face? Where was her meek voice? Her stutter? Where was _Hinata_?

The one in front him wasn't her. This one was strong and assertive. They looked the same, but she wasn't the same.

"Naruto-kun, I'm happy alone right now." Hinata looked up to meet his sky blues. "I'm trying to learn to like myself before I do with others. I mean, I spent practically my entire life on you, Naruto-kun."

"My entire life." She repeated, her gaze returning to the ground. "Wasted."

"Forget it, okay?"

"Naruto-kun?" She peered at him with furrowed brows.

There it is.

"Forget I ever said anything." Naruto looked her way but didn't look at her. "Let's forget the whole thing."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata placed a hand on his back.

He shook it off. "I'm _fine_! Let's move on already."

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry." Her eyes began to water. "Please calm down."

"Leave me alone." Naruto gritted his teeth, fighting off the tears streaming his face. "It was a mistake telling you. Go away so I can move on already."

_What? NO! Hinata! Don't go._

Hinata looked at him with doe eyes. She gave a shaking smile. "Anything for your happiness, Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p>"NO!" Naruto shouted as he sat upright on his bed. He was sweating. It was strangely cold in his room.<p>

He was gasping for air. His hands shot up and touched his face and gave a shaky laugh. _It was a dream. All of it. A Nightmare!_

Naruto looked at the ticking clock on the wall just above his door.

3:14 A.M.

Naruto trembled, fear running through him. He remembered the movie '_Amityville Horror._'

He ducked under his covers and shut his eyes. The hairs on the back of his neck standing up. The sweat was cooling off, making him feel cold.

A voice inside of him spoke. _You should take things into consideration. You don't know what you got till it's gone._

* * *

><p><em>Bao<em>!

_Bao_ are those very scrumptious snacks! They are generally referred to as 'Chinese Steamed Buns.' The meat ones are usually considered as _siopao _(_sio pau_), but they are the same thing. Kinda.

Personally I prefer the sweet bean paste one rather than the meat one. Typically, when you open a bean paste _bao_, it kind of reminds you of an egg.

Haha!

_Bao_!

The song that Hinata was singing is a Korean song called '_Akmong_' or usually referred to as 'Nightmare' or 'Obsession,' by one of my favorite artists named _G-Dragon_.

_Don't it always seem to go? That you don't know what you got till it's gone. They paved paradise and put up a parking lot~! _Gotta love that song! "Yellow Taxi" Or "They Paved Paradise and Put Up A Parking Lot."

This chapter is what you could say, a filler, if this was an episode.

I apologize.

And I'll try to post up more before I do go on the trip, which by the way, is about 3 days from now.

Thank you for reading and for reviewing.

xD


	18. Movie Mayhem

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 18 "Movie Mayhem."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Naruto glanced down at his electronic wrist watch. He sighed and looked up to see if anybody was ever going to arrive.<p>

_It's already 30 minutes late! They better not have ditched me. I came especially early._

He was sitting by the fountain, at the movies, the place Ino had decided they should meet at. Naruto was wearing an orange shirt that had black splatters on them. He created it himself by buying an orange shirt and black paint, letting his frustration get the better of him and became 'creative.' He wore a gray vest on top of it with a hood. He wore simple baggy blue jeans and orange Converse hi-tops.

He decided to not wear a beanie, but decided to bring his orange basketball wristband from last year and his watch he had gotten from his time in America with Jiraiya as he did his 'research' for his 'books'.

"Look who's here early!"

He turned to see Sasuke, Sai, Ino, and Sakura.

Sasuke was wearing a long-sleeved gray plaid shirt that had a hood; it was unbuttoned three buttons under the collar. He wore a white undershirt underneath. He wore black skinny jeans and black Converse.

Sai was wearing fake nerd glasses. He wore a beige T-shirt that had 'U+Me=Destiny' in black. His jeans were simple regular jeans, but they were adamant green. He wore purple Jordans. He looked very 'fashionable' and 'matching.'

Sakura wore a pink ruffled blouse and had tied her hair back. She wore khaki caprice and brown sandals. She had a brown sling pack being held on her left side. She looked simple and neat, yet outgoing and very casual.

Ino wore a shirt that looked like a skirt. It was light blue and had black flower prints that were lined near the bottom. It was sleeveless and exposed her collarbone, where a necklace rested on. She wore short khaki shorts that were almost hidden by the shirt. She wore raised sandals that added a few more centimeters to her height. She had a blue purse that looked like a blue snake has been skinned and made into a purse.

He gave a big sigh of relief. "You guys are finally here! I thought you had ditched me!"

"We were going to, but we just wanted to be nice." Sai gave a cocky smile.

Naruto had expected a comment and smile like that to come out of Sasuke's mouth, not Sai's.

Sasuke didn't really like Sai as much because he reminded him so much of himself, but for once, they agreed on something. "It was very tempting."

"You guys!" Ino jutted her bottom lip out in a pout. "Don't ruin this! I want this to be one of the best last days Hinata has!"

They immediately shut up.

Naruto was again hit with reality. "I can't believe she's actually moving."

Sasuke grunted in agreement.

"Well, there's always Skype and means of communications." Sakura pointed out. "So we can keep in touch with her."

"It's not the same." Naruto sighed once more and looked at his watch again. "Who else is coming?"

"Well," Ino dug into her purse. "Shikamaru can't come because of his mom. Chouji has his restaurant to worry about. Temari and Gaara can't make it because they have to go back to Suna for some family affairs. So I guess it's Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Rock Lee."

"Shino just called me and told me he can't come." Kiba approached them. "Rock Lee has a competition for track and taijutsu."

Kiba wore a checkered button-up long sleeved shirt that was open, revealing part of his chest. He had a necklace around his neck that held his old fallen fang from when he was younger. He wore navy jeans that were torn. His wrist held a band that said, 'Soccer Idiot.' For some apparent reason, he wore his cleats.

"So that leaves only Neji, Tenten, and Hinata." Sakura eyed the soft pretzel stand. Her stomach growled. _I skipped breakfast._

Sasuke heard her stomach and chuckled. He went over to the vendor and bought one soft pretzel with cinnamon and sugar on it.

Just to tease her, he began to eat it. Sakura's stomach grumbled even more as she turned red. He laughed and handed it to her.

"Guys! Please do your lovey-dovey things somewhere else!" Ino stuck her tongue out in disgust. _Since when did they become an item?_

Naruto felt something inside. It wasn't anger.

Jealousy? No.

Disgust? Maybe.

Relief? Probably.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Tenten waved at them and yelled. "We had to drag this girl out of the house."

Tenten was wearing a maroon long sleeved shirt that was cut around the collar, exposing her collar bone. It had a golden dragon that held Chinese characters all over it. Her hair was down, covering the back of her neck. She wore black jeggings and a red Converse.

The girl Tenten was referring to was Hinata, who seemed as if she didn't want to be there.

Naruto looked at her from top to bottom. She was wearing a light purple sundress with a white cardigan on top. She was also wearing navy blue caprice that reached a mere two inches below her knee. She wore similar sandals to Ino, but black. She had a smaller beige sling than Sakura's on the right side of her shoulder. It was simple and not attention grabbing, but Naruto, it was something different.

Hinata gave a shy smile when she saw Naruto looking at her.

_A radiant angel has smiled upon me!_ Naruto felt his heart leap.

"Hey, where's Neji?" Ino looked around for a boy who held the same length of hair as Hinata.

"He should be here," Tenten frowned. "He went to go park his car."

"Should we leave without him?" Sai had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Man, what is it with you and ditching people?" Naruto elbowed him in the ribs.

"Planning on going without me?"

Hinata giggled. "We were just about to."

"Oh please." Neji put a hand on his hip. He was wearing a white polo that was tucked into khaki shorts. There was a black belt around his waist. He had a necklace around his neck that was a jade colored stone. Inside was the character for 'Free' in Kanji. He had a bracelet that held a charm of a silver sparrow. He wore brown crocks, without any socks. He also had a brown fanny pack around his waist.

Kiba snorted. "What's up with the fanny pack man? So not cool!"

"Be quiet Kiba." Tenten smirked. "Why are you trying to show off something that isn't there? Your little friends are just going to get cold, and since your shirt is kind of too tight, that will be a major turn off to the girls you try to pick up."

"Ohhh!" Naruto laughed. "Nice one."

"Sh-Shut up Naruto!" Kiba was red in the face as he buttoned up his shirt a bit.

"Come on, the movie's about to start!" Ino pulled on Sai's arm. "I want the back seat!"

Getting the backseat only meant one thing in the movie theatres. A long make-out session.

The group followed her into the dark room, finding their way into the aisle. Naruto was the last one because he bothered to go and buy a large popcorn, soda and Milk Duds. He made sure he brought some cups in case his _companion_ wanted to partake in his 'feast.'

Naruto was determined to sit next to Hinata wherever she went.

Hinata took the seat at the very back, near the corner, since the last row seemed to be empty and was begging for viewers to sit on them. Naruto began to go to the seat next to her.

Neji saw this and became his overprotective self. "Hinata! No you don't! Get down here!"

"Shhhh!" People who already sat down gave him hateful looks.

"Relax, Neji." Tenten placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not like Naruto's going to do something to her."

"Yeah." Sai snickered, walking past them. "He has no _balls_."

"I heard that Sai!" Naruto shouted, only to be silenced and given the same looks Neji had received earlier.

He just simply sat down and putting the drink and cups on the holder and placed the bucket of popcorn in front of him, dumping the box of Milk Duds inside, mixing it in.

Hinata giggled as she placed her hand on the place where the drinks were supposed to be placed in. She watched as Neji and Tenten took their seats just two rows in front of them, Sasuke and Sakura took the ones next to Sai and Ino in the back. They were just separated by this other couple who were already busy eating each other's face. Kiba had found himself a victim and sneaked towards the front row.

Naruto turned red and he could tell Hinata was too.

He cleared his throat and focused on the previews that were showing and not the nearby couple.

"I always wanted to watch that!" Hinata breathed.

It was a preview about '_Tangled_' going on Blu-Ray DVD. Naruto gave a laugh.

Hinata turned redder and sank into her chair. She just realized that she had said that out loud. _He must think I'm such a child!_

Naruto just remembered about the popcorn and began to munch on them, trying to search for the Duds that made its way into the bottom.

The movie started.

* * *

><p><em>This movie is boring!<em> Naruto groaned after the first 20 minutes into the movie. _What movie is this anyway?_

Just then an ominous song began to play as the girl began to do the laundry. She then heard a big crash and a baby's cry.

He just realized that Hinata was clutching at his shirt sleeve.

The woman on the screen went upstairs and opened the door. When the door swung open the woman screamed at something she saw.

Naruto screamed along with her because Hinata grabbed him and covered her face on his shoulder. Some of the popcorn flew to the ones sitting in front of them. They turned and glared at Naruto.

Naruto's heartbeat quickened. He didn't see what the lady saw because he was too busy screaming with her. He reddened.

Hinata gave a small gasp and let go of him immediately.

"S-sorrry." She mumbled as she gripped at the cup holders.

Naruto exhaled and reached for his drink only to see it on the floor. He gave a mental cry and realized he had knocked it down when he screamed.

His arm brushed hers briefly. _Her skin is so soft._

Nearby, Ino was snickering. _Classic scary movie gets the girl scenario! I knew watching _Insidious_ was a good idea._

* * *

><p>The scene came when the woman was now outside after she had turned the record player on.<p>

Naruto could sense that something was going to happen that would make him scream. _Oh, gosh. I hate scary things._

Just then the classical music turned to somebody singing. It was a happy song but it was very creepy at a time like this. The lady turned, obviously confused. She looked through the screen door and saw somebody dancing. She entered the house.

_Stupid woman! Why would you enter!_ Naruto prepared to close his eyes.

A suspenseful music played as the woman neared the area where she had seen someone.

_Here it comes!_

A sound played, one that was usually played when the character nears a closet where sounds were being made and opened only to reveal nothing in it.

Naruto grabbed the person next to him, who gave a scream, making everyone else shriek.

Hinata's face flushed. _How embarrassing! It wasn't even scary and I screamed._

It then dawned to her that Naruto was holding her, his face buried in her hair.

She gave a squeak as she willed herself to not faint.

Naruto refused to let her go. _We only have a week left._

Hinata didn't bother to push him away. She was frozen.

That and her heart always yearned for his touch. _Our time has to be cut short._ Her lips trembled but she refused to cry. She gave a heaving sigh.

Naruto noticed and let her go. "Hinata? Are you alright?" _Oh man, she probably feels violated._

She didn't answer him but buried her face in his shoulders instead. _Even if it is this way, I want to at least be in your arms. Even if it is in a situation like this, I want to hold you for the first and the last time._

* * *

><p>This chapter, as you can tell, was kind of rushed.<p>

I wrote this just a few hours before we depart to the unknown up north, somewhere in Canada.

This was kind of based on my day just a week ago, but it wasn't in the theatres. It was in my friend's house. We watched _Insidious_ in a room where there were one hundred porcelain dolls surrounding us.

The movie was crappy, even I, the ultimate scaredy-cat wasn't scared of it at all; but when you're surrounded by a bunch of porcelain dolls, with their eyes wide open, it kinda adds on to the creepiness.

Sorry for not posting this up just before I went to my trip in wilderness Ca-Na-Dahh~!

I finally got a way to the Internet, so I decided to post this up, since nothing happens anyway.

Two more weeks left. no promises on me updating this upcoming week though.

The next chapter is when the story goes back on track.

Think of this as a break. A calm before the storm as you may, since complications are rising.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Leave the scared, little lost child a trail of sugar to find her way back~!

xD


	19. Confessions

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 19 "Confessions."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Ino laughed once she got out of the movie theatre. "Man! That was such a stupid movie! It wasn't even scary!"<p>

"S-Speak for yourself!" Sakura shuddered. "Now I don't want to ever sleep or look in the mirror."

"I know! I'd fear looking in a mirror with a face like yours too!" Ino rolled with laughter.

"You pig!" Sakura seethed. "Come here so my hands can have a little get together with your neck."

Hinata distanced herself from Naruto. _It was shameful what I did! He probably thinks I'm so clingy!_

"Lucky bastard, that Kiba." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets.

Kiba had left the group with the girl he had _fun_ with in the movie theatre.

"Ooohhhhh!" Ino pulled Sai with her. "Fun-Land! Let's go!"

"Shouldn't it be better if we go at night?" Sakura looked at the roller coaster course.

"We can't. Hinata and I have something to do tonight." Neji shook his head. "In fact, we should go and get started."

"I want to stay." Hinata defiantly stared at Neji's eyes, one similar to hers.

"Yeah, Neji. It can wait." Tenten tugged on his shirt sleeve. "Now let's go before the line to the coaster gets long!"

"Tch." Neji clicked his tongue as he let himself be dragged by Tenten.

He peeked behind him and saw that Hinata was trailing behind the whole group with a sullen face.

Naruto was trying to get in between Sakura and Sasuke.

Neji let his blood boil as he walked every step forcefully, digging his heels to the ground on the way to the ticket booth.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked up at the towering roller coaster tracks. He gulped.<p>

They were just five people away to riding the coaster.

Sasuke suddenly had the urge to turn around and walk away, recalling the movie 'Final Destination.'

Sakura saw Sasuke shudder when he had gazed up at what she thought was the sky. _I wonder what he was thinking about. Probably about his clan, and his brother._

"I want the front!" Naruto's excited shouting cut through her thoughts.

"So do I!" Sakura suddenly joined in, immediately forgetting about Sasuke.

"I do also!" Tenten pouted.

"The back is better." Neji grinned. "I'm taking it."

"Oh." Tenten flashed a sly smile. "Then I'm going with you. Plus, you get more thrill!"

Ino and Sai were too preoccupied to notice that they were already being seated.

"I so don't want to do this." Hinata grumbled as she was seated.

"Ditto." Sasuke sat next to her.

"Seatbelts!"

Sasuke pulled at the seatbelt strap and locked it in place. Hinata did the same.

Their hands touched just when their seatbelts clicked into place.

Hinata, who normally would've withdrew her hand, didn't move. Instead, she just smiled at him and turned to face forward.

"Please clear the red area."

There was a hiss and the restraints slowly fell and harnessed the passengers.

The coaster train slowly made its way uphill.

"So you're moving?" Sasuke looked the other direction so that she may not see his fear-stricken face.

"Yeah." He could tell she was fidgeting right next to him.

_Is it because of me? Or this roller coaster ride?_

"When?" He felt her stiffen up a bit.

He looked down and knew he made a mistake. They were so far up.

"Next week right?" Sasuke clutched the harness and prepared to shut his eyes.

The roller coaster tipped forward, ready to fall.

"Tomorrow."

Sasuke's eyes opened wide as the coaster fell into the dip.

The ride had started.

* * *

><p>There was another hiss, and the teens got out of the vehicle. Their hairs were all windblown. Only Sasuke's seemed to be the only one unaffected.<p>

He staggered towards the photo booth, where they had taken their pictures during the ride.

Ino began to laugh. "Look at Mr. Ice!"

Everyone leaned in to see the picture of Sasuke on the small screen.

In the photo, Hinata was cringed in her seat; her eyes shut as she grabbed the restraint like her life depended on it. Next to her, Sasuke was wide-eyed and his mouth was open in a silent scream.

Sasuke blushed and backed away. "Hinata told me something, that's why I had a face on like that."

Sakura and Naruto looked at him with anger flashed in their eyes. Their gaze then fell on Hinata, who shot a look at Sasuke and shook her head slightly.

_I wonder what she told him._ Naruto and Sakura both thought as they tore their eyes off of them and back on the screen.

"Look!" Ino squealed in delight. "Me and Sai came out perfect!"

Sasuke bent over to Hinata and whispered in her ear, ignoring the others near them. "You haven't told anyone else, haven't you?"

Hinata twitched at the feeling of his breath hitting her ear. She shook her head. "I don't want them to know."

"Wouldn't it be better if you told them, instead of them figuring it out? They would be mad at you, if you didn't." Sasuke tried to place a stray hair of Hinata's behind her ear but stopped when she flinched and took a small step back to his touch.

He let his hand fall back into place.

Sasuke caught sight of Naruto idiotically grinning on the screen. "What about the dobe?"

Hinata just remained silent.

"You don't want him to know." Sasuke stated more than asked.

"I don't see the reason why." Hinata shrugged.

Sasuke glanced down. "You may never know how much it would mean to him."

Hinata mumbled something, but Sasuke couldn't catch it.

"What did you say?" He inched closer to hear her this time.

"I said, will you please tell them for me? When I'm gone tomorrow?" Hinata smiled softly. "I don't care if they hate me for it or get mad, but I just can't bring myself to say goodbye."

* * *

><p>"So what do we do now?" Naruto shivered at the afternoon breeze.<p>

"I don't know about you guys but," Ino hooked her arm with Sai. "We're going shopping!"

"I have to get home," Sakura looked at the huge tower clock. "I have my tests tomorrow."

"Nerd." Sasuke grinned.

"I'll make it up to you, Hinata." Sakura gave her a light hug.

"Y-yeah. Okay." Hinata awkwardly returned the hug.

"Aww come on! Let's at least hang for a while at the food court!" Tenten was determined to be by Neji's side a little longer.

"I am a bit hungry." Sai rubbed his stomach, obviously making fun of Chouji.

"You jerk." Sasuke glared at the boy, who in turn turned at him with an expressionless face.

"Like you aren't." Sai retorted.

Naruto gave a stifled laugh when Sasuke turned a bit pink and his lips twitched.

He clenched his hands. _I'm going to kill that inexpressive teme! Uchiha style._

* * *

><p>After jay walking across the street to the mall and walking in the doors straight to the food court, everyone was pretty much hungry.<p>

Their stomachs communicated with each other as they waited in line to take their orders. Hinata on the other hand sat on one of the tables.

"You still can't be pinning for her." Sasuke suddenly turned and looked at Naruto behind him in the line. "I mean, why?"

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto began to narrow his eyes. "When I'm with her, I feel happy."

"But does she feel happy?" Sasuke scorned. "I mean you did reject her and all."

"Well, yeah, but," Naruto stole a look at Hinata sitting by herself at the tables as boys went up to talk to her.

"Look, you make bad decisions because you're young and confused about love." Sasuke followed his gaze.

"Where's this coming from?" Naruto snapped his attention back at him, unable to watch Hinata being hit by guys any longer.

"You notice her and she swoops in and you spin her around, acting like such a _nice_ guy." Sasuke almost laughed at Naruto's expression.

"Yeah, sure, _that _was when it started." Sai inputted.

"Can it, Sai." Sasuke snapped at the boy while he just raised his hands as if he were giving up.

"Okay, Sasuke, where's all this coming from?"

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. "Young people sure don't understand."

"Seriously, where is this coming from? You're my age! And why the heck are you saying things that Kiba would usually say?" Naruto peeked again towards at Hinata and was relieved when there were no guys around her.

He looks at Naruto only to shake his head and sigh sadly once more.

* * *

><p>"Hey, want half?" Naruto walked towards her with a hot dog in his hands, ready to break it in half if she agreed. He sat down as Hinata scooted over.<p>

Hinata shook her head. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged as he opened his mouth wide in order to bite the food.

He was obviously still fazed by his previous conversation with Sasuke.

Hinata glanced at him as he ate silently. She gave a small smile at how silly he looked.

_Oh!_ Her cheeks began to be rosy when she had realized what she was doing. _What am I doing? I must strike off as a creepy girl who does whatever it takes to get a look at him!_

She looked up and began to panic. She couldn't see the others anywhere.

Ino, who was with Sai, in line waiting for her salad to arrive, was not there.

Tenten and Neji, who were getting their drinks, disappeared.

Even Sasuke and Sakura, who were stuck in line to order for their food, were gone.

She looked over at Naruto to see if he noticed.

He just cleaned his fingers by licking them. It seemed that he noticed.

_They left me alone with him!_ Hinata's heart thumped loudly. She assumed he probably heard her heart because he suddenly stood up.

"It's kind of noisy here." Naruto smiled at her. "Let's go somewhere."

Hinata turned her gaze away from him as she stood.

His eyes were watching her every move with new profound vision. He took her hand in his and pulled her outside. _Man, they're soft._

Hinata colored when she felt him stroking her hand. She glanced up at him but he seemed to not notice he was even doing that.

They headed out of the building, walking side by side in silence as they held hands. Hinata couldn't bear to look up at him in fear of fainting.

Their walk ended when they reached the fountain, where they all had met up earlier. It wasn't as crowded as before, but there were a few people roaming around.

Naruto stopped holding on to her hand and turned to face her.

Hinata held her breath as she began to fiddle with her thumbs.

"U-um, N-Naruto-kun, why are we here?" Hinata stammered while millions of possibilities went through her mind on why they stood where they were.

He gulped and gave a smile. "I have something to tell you."

_He let go._ Hinata clasped her hands together. "Wh-what can it be?"

"You like me, right?" Naruto wanted to smack himself. _Of course, you idiot! She confessed!_

"Y-yes." Hinata forced herself to keep her face as expressionless as possible.

Naruto inhaled and held his breath. "Well, it's time for me to return those feelings."

It nearly drained him to utter those words. His heart thumped inside of him.

A deafening sound.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hinata's cheeks flared. _Is he saying what I think he's saying? It can't be!_

"Well, you see," Naruto looked somewhere else. He had just realized he dragged her to the fountain and had lost his train of thought.

"You are the reason the sun shines every day in my world." He blurted out and immediately blushed.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Hinata's face looked stricken.

"What the heck, Naruto? A pick-up line!" Someone screamed.

Naruto twirled around, only to see nobody they knew. _I thought I heard Ino?_

"Um, well," He ruffled the back of his head. "I'm not really good at this and this is like the second time I've done this, but this feels more nerve wrecking than the other."

Hinata's blush was suddenly replace by a small scowl. _'Second time'? Does he mean to reject once more?_

"The thing is," Naruto crookedly grinned. "Hinata, I like you. No, scratch that, love you."

Hinata waited for the, '_only as a friend,_' bit that would've followed.

Her eyes burned when they didn't. "R-really, Naruto-kun?"

"No lie." He smiled, sadly. "It sucks, because you're leaving and all. I should've told you earlier, and then we wouldn't have just a week together."

"Oh." Hinata gasped, covering her mouth as the tears rolled down. "I-I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun. I can't. I-I'm leaving!"

Naruto's smile fell. "I know. But, what do you mean, you can't?"

"I just can't!" She shook her head, her tears spilling. "I'm sorry!"

_Oh, Kami. Why? When I'm going to leave tomorrow? _Hinata shut her eyes. _You're so cruel!_

Naruto was helpless. All he could do was watch her run away.

_My nightmare. Come true._

* * *

><p>When Sasuke thought, '<em>Uchiha style,<em>' I meant it to be a joke; considering Itachi murdered his whole clan and all.

Haha, it's a cruel joke, but, eh!

Well, my readers, the next chapter is our end.

We have come a long way in just a month.

This story started in June, and I intended it to finish in July, so that you may not wait during the upcoming school year, which would probably torture to some of you.

I feel like I ended it really quickly, but I thank you for seeing this story out to the end.

I have no idea why I'm putting this up here instead of the last chapter.

I will try to make the last chapter longer, since it's the finale.

I like my stories to end in even numbers, so I'm ending on 20!

But Thank You Very Much.

For reading and reviewing.

C;


	20. I'm Leaving On An Airplane

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 20 "I'm Leaving On An Airplane."

**A/N:** "Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh I'd hate to go."

A really long title. Haha~! xDD

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was sulking, everyone can tell.<p>

Well, everyone already knew the reason why, since they were all eavesdropping and spying on the two.

They already knew that Hinata rejected him and just ran away.

_What the heck?_ Sakura was strangely angered by this. _Why did she reject him?_

Nobody said anything.

Or, nobody dared to say anything.

They just silently patted Naruto's back out of pity.

He shook them all off of course. Naruto didn't believe in pity.

Instead, they all headed their own way towards home.

Deep inside, Sasuke debated on the information that was given to him by Hinata.

He peered at the others as he came to his decision.

"Hey guys, I have something to tell you." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "It will make you feel better, dobe."

Of course, he was lying about the last part.

* * *

><p>"Are you done packing?" Neji softly knocked on her door.<p>

The door opened and he was met by plain white walls and his cousin in the middle of the room, surrounded by her luggage.

"You're ready." Neji walked over towards her and crouched.

"I don't think I'm _ready_ to move away, cousin." Hinata was curled into a ball.

"I know. I'm not either." Neji gave a sideways smile. "But, you know the clan."

"Yeah. We follow whatever law they always come up with." Hinata sneered. "Like this recent one about following wherever they go."

"I know you're mad, but, we already sent our things and have our tickets." Neji patted his cousin's back.

"Yes, sorry." Hinata looked straight ahead of her to the white wall. "I lost my composure."

"It's fine." Neji stood and walked out of the room. "Now, let's sleep, we have somewhere to go to early in the morning."

When Neji was nowhere to be seen, Hinata moved the luggage closest to her and got the picture frame that was cracked.

She took the picture out of the broken frame and held it in front of her face.

"I'm going to miss you guys."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Sakura sat next to Naruto. "How'd I know you would be here?"<p>

They were on the roof of Naruto's apartment, watching the sun set behind the stone faces of past leaders.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "Lately, I've been coming here a lot."

"Hinata?" Sakura saw Naruto tense up a bit.

"Yeah." He wrapped his arm around his knees. "I can't believe she's actually leaving tomorrow."

"I can ask Ino for Hinata's e-mail address and phone number for you." Sakura felt bad for the boy, but she knew he would get mad at her for showing him some pity.

"Don't worry about it." He gave her a quick smile; and as quick as it came, it fell. "It won't the same. How come she didn't tell us?"

Sakura stretched her legs in front of her. "She must have her reasons."

"Yeah, well whatever it is, it better be a good one." Naruto huffed. "I mean, she only told Sasuke."

"Naruto," Sakura sighed. _He's right. And why Sasuke? Why not Ino? Or at least Tenten?_ "You really like her, don't you?"

Naruto hesitated and reluctantly answered her. "Yeah. Why do you think I told her? You guys were all there. You heard and saw what happened."

"About that, I'm sorry." Sakura gave a nervous laugh. "But, I like you guys."

"What do you mean?" Naruto stared intently at the orange glowing ball in the darkening sky.

"You're not like Kiba, who boasts every single time he scores a date with a girl." Sakura looked down and smiled at the scene below. It was of lovers roaming in the streets, with not a care in the world. "If you ask me, I prefer a guy who gets lovesick just because his crush is in the same room."

Naruto blushed. "I'm not like that!"

"You must be thinking perverted stuff whenever she's in the room then!" Sakura giggled when Naruto blushed deeper. "Sorry, that was a bad joke."

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto broke off his eye contact with her and looked back down, his cheeks still pink. "Thanks."

"For what? I didn't do anything." Sakura shook her head.

"For talking." Naruto grinned. "This the second time you helped me get my thoughts together."

"You're welcome." Sakura returned his smile. _Glad you're feeling a bit better._ "Now answer me this. What are you going to do about tomorrow?"

Naruto's face darkened a bit, his grin grew small. "Well, I'm just going to respect her decision and smile and wave her goodbye."

"You would really do that?" Sakura peered at him sadly. _He's gone and matured himself up. I wonder when that happened._

"Yeah." Naruto shrugged. "It's what she wants. I wouldn't want to keep her just because of my wants."

'_Anything for your happiness.'_ Naruto recalled his dream the other night. _No. That's not what I really want. I want to be selfish and keep her here._

"About that," Sakura smirked as she elbowed him. "Ino has a better idea."

"What?" Naruto turned to her.

"It's going to cost you, though." Sakura's eyes twinkled. "Approximately ¥110,000."

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed as she sat on one of the chairs that were vacant near the large window of the airport. It strangely reminded her of the principal's office back at Konoha High. She had already been sitting down for about an hour.<p>

_I have to stop thinking about this place._ She looked out the window, directly towards the sun.

It burned, but she didn't dare take her eyes off from it, because she knew she would cry.

"Flight 9 is now ready to board." The P.A. system screeched.

Hinata sighed once again as she grabbed hold of her satchel. Her luggage was already brought to the plane.

"Come on." Neji nudged his cousin, who was clearly in a daze.

He didn't want to leave either, but there was no defying the elders.

Hinata trudged towards the terminal area.

Neji was curious why there was no one to bid them goodbye. They seemed to have all gone out when he had called their homes.

"Boarding passes, please."

"Huh?" Neji realized that someone was placing their hand out.

"Boarding passes, _please_."

"Oh." He took out the tickets from inside his coat and handed them to the lady who had her hand outstretched. "I'm sorry. Here you go."

She smiled and got a hold of them. "Thank you very much, sir. I hope you enjoy your flight."

Neji caught sight of his cousin trudging.

"So do I." He muttered under his breath as he followed her.

* * *

><p>"Welcome aboard."<p>

Neji was met by another woman, this time, she was in a different uniform.

"Please find the available seats you see. We are ready to take off in a few minutes."

Hinata found two empty seats just in between an old couple and a businessman and his son. She smiled sweetly and gave a polite bow to the elderly before her took her seat by the window. Neji did the same.

When they were comfortably seated, Neji turned his attention to his cousin. "I suppose you haven't told anyone. That probably explains why nobody said their goodbyes and bid us farewell."

"Please fasten your seatbelt, we are beginning our flight."

Hinata ignored his comment and busied herself by putting her seatbelt.

_I guess there was no miracle of some sort that would've prevented her to leave. I wonder what they're doing. I wonder how Tenten would feel when she finds us not there._

Neji shook his head sadly and put his own on also.

_This is going to be a long ride._

* * *

><p>Hinata looked out the window and watched as the plane lifted into the air.<p>

She watched as Konoha became smaller and smaller.

Soon, she saw all of Japan and the body of water.

Her view was suddenly covered by clouds.

She sighed and turned to the small T.V. set in front of her on the head rest of the seat just before her.

She turned it on and was instantly met by a running of an anime about a boy who lived in a ninja world.

The main character strangely reminded her of a certain someone.

She turned it off and shook her head.

At that point, she had already convinced herself that whatever happened yesterday was false. That Kami was making her suffer for her being greedy.

That yesterday, Naruto didn't mean anything he had said.

_Goodbye, white horse._

_Goodbye, brave knight._

* * *

><p>Neji stretched his arms in a yawn. He was rudely awakened by the lights being turned on and the flight attendant's voice.<p>

"We have landed!"

Hinata peered out the small round window and saw that it was daylight.

The sun was high in the sky, proudly shining.

Mocking her.

The sun yellow reminded her of a shade of blonde, and the blue sky just added to her torture.

She peeled herself off from the seat she had been inclined to for the past two days.

Hinata reached in the overhead compartment and grabbed her satchel.

A piece of paper fell out.

Curious, she bent and picked it up. It was the picture of the nine people she had graduated with from The Academy.

Her throat closed up.

It only held the faces of half of the people that made their way to her heart.

She wished she had the pictures of the others, but she had the social networks for that.

_It's not going to be the same, though._

"Hinata, let's go." Neji motioned for her to follow him. He had already made his way to the opening. Hinata wondered how he got there so fast.

"Yeah, coming." Hinata took a step, but nearly fell. Her legs felt like jelly.

She used the seats as a mean of support to get her to her cousin.

"What was that?" Neji raised his brow when she finally reached his side.

"My legs aren't really used to moving much. They're cramped up after two days." She gave a small smile while her face heated up.

"I see Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-sama." Neji nodded as they came closer to them. The formalities felt foreign in his tongue after months of not using them.

Hinata forbade him to ever call her 'Hinata-sama.'

"Yay." Hinata flatly said as she gripped at her satchel.

Neji and Hinata strode over to the man they had grown up to know as their fatherly figure.

"My daughter."

Hinata avoided his eyes as she bowed down. "Hello, father."

"I assume the flight was well?" Hiashi's face remained emotionless and his voice monotonous.

"Yes. Our luggage should be here." Neji stifled a yawn.

"Good, now let's head out." Hiashi gave another nod before he turned around. "We mustn't keep the others waiting."

"Yes, father." Hinata gave a final bow before she followed her father.

"Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed and walked towards their luggage.

"You have no need to do that." Hiashi showed a hint of emotion, but it was quickly lost behind the cold mask that he always displayed. "Hikaru and Miko will have that taken care of."

"I would prefer it that I not bother them with something so trivial." Neji gave another small bow before he continued on his way.

When he twirled around to go back to his uncle and cousins, something caught his eye that made him halt and drop everything he was holding.

Curious of the sound, Hinata peeked behind her and nearly stumbled at the obstacle that was in front of her.

Hiashi wondered why his daughter and nephew suddenly stopped moving and twisted to see the cause of it himself.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stood agape at the scene just before her.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

Haha!

Psych!

Nah, I'm probably end on the next chapter!

I didn't want to leave on such a horrible cliffhanger.

Plus you were expecting for them end up at least, no?

;P

The '_Goodbye white horse/brave knight,_' was something to represent the image in Hinata's mind that her fairy tale finished… Even if it never started to begin with…

But I see it as it already started.

The day the story began.

It just has a bumpy ending.

Originally, the story was that though Hinata leaves, both of them move on and find love either way. Then years later, they reunite and find that they actually did love each other, but they already both have families, so it's a lose-win situation.

But then, that would just be cruel.

To both the readers and the characters.

So, to satisfy the hungry readers (and the characters, especially Hinata, who I personally think suffered more than enough in her innocent crush for Naruto,) they will get together. The others as well, though later on; in another story or something else.

Tell me what you guys think, and please give any ideas you may have for me to put in the story~!

:D

Thank you all for reading and reviewing~!

xD


	21. Emotion Roller Coaster

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 21 "Emotion Roller Coaster."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

**A/N:** I apologize for not updating so soon, but I had a family problem to attend to concerning the earthquake.

That, and I had lost my USB that had all my stories, sooo I had to do this chapter from scratch.

Because of that, I cut the last story in half.

I can't really recall the rest of the story, so you have to make do with this one for the time being as I finish it up.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Naruto gave a small wave. "Nice flight, huh?"<p>

Right behind him stood Sakura, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Sakura whacked him on the back of his head. "Now's not the time for nonsense. We came here for something."

"This is so troublesome!" Shikamaru rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he opened his mouth wide for a yawn.

"Hey." Neji gathered their luggage from the floor. "What are you guys—?"

"Well," Sakura smiled broadly. "I planned this. We were supposed to be here as of yesterday, but they ran out of seats for last night's flight."

"How did you know I was—?" Hinata gaped at Naruto, still debating inside of her if he were actually in front of him or she's dozing off during the plane flight.

_That would explain the shortness of the ride._

"Sasuke told us and Sakura made me." Naruto caught her staring at him and grinned. _But now that I know why she made me, I'm glad that she did. But man, my wallet is now flat. Oh well. It was worth it._

"Oh." Hinata brooded. _Sakura made him. He didn't want to come._

"You don't seem excited." Sakura's smile fell.

"No, I am." Hinata forced a smile on when everyone just stared at her. "Really, I'm glad to see you guys."

"Then what's bothering you?" Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." Hinata shrugged his touch.

"Don't what?" Naruto gave a nervous chuckle. "Touch you?"

Hinata failed to respond.

Everyone sensed the mood and stood there, awkwardly watching and waited on how the scene in front of them would unfold.

"Hinata?" Naruto knitted his eyebrows together.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata glanced away from his intent blue eyes. "I know you did this for Sakura's sake. You do everything with her in mind. So I'm sorry for making you waste your time and money."

Sakura noticed that there were no honorifics after her name and felt a bit angered.

"Hinata, what do you—?" Naruto began to scowl.

"Naruto." Sakura caught his eye and gave a sad nod.

At last, Naruto realized, his eyes growing a bit wide.

Inside he began to feel the fury bubbling up inside of him.

"What about the day before you left?" Naruto furrowed his brows even more. "Explain to me that."

"I'm the rebound, right?" Hinata peeked at his face, only to look away again. _He's angry?_ "Because you're still not over her. I know you didn't mean it."

"Hinata, it's not like that." Sakura heavily sighed. "Please, you have to understand that—."

"It's okay, I understand." Hinata smiled half-heartedly at Sakura, still refusing to face Naruto. "I do appreciate that you guys came and said your farewells—."

"After everything that we have been through!" Naruto grabbed a hold of Hinata by the arms and made her face him. "It hurts me that you think I'm not over her."

Hiashi and Neji flinched at the boy's actions.

_You haven't been through anything, dobe._ Sasuke snorted, crossing his arms. _Well, this is interesting. I wonder how the dobe will get her in the end. Though, I kind of hope that he doesn't._

"Well," Hinata declined to stare him straight, eye to eye. "You can't really blame me."

"I know." Naruto let go of her. "And I'm sorry. But I did not do this for her."

Hinata glanced at the ground.

"You have to see, that I did this for me." Naruto gave his signature smile. "For you."

"Why?" Hinata took a step back from his touch. Unable to come up with anything else to say, she repeated herself. "Why?"

"If you had left, I don't think I had a reason to be there anymore." Naruto looked at the floor, his cheeks a bit pink. "I should've told you this a long time ago, but I had a lot of things on my mind, and well, I just want to say, I love you, Hinata."

"Naruto you—!" Neji's gaze flickered from Naruto to Hinata's father, fearing how Hiashi would react to the confession.

"I know, I know, Neji. But I really do love her." Naruto spun around to face Hiashi. "She's the kindest person I have ever met; to the point where her kindness surpasses the limit of what one person may have."

Neji stopped in his tracks of getting ready to drag Naruto back on to the plane.

He recalled the last conversation he had with Tenten. It was just after they had eavesdropped on the two.

* * *

><p>"<em>That idiot." Neji cursed under his breath. "'<em>Love_ her,' my foot!"_

"_He gets restless when she leaves for a while. He gets jealous when she's talking to another boy. If that's not love, then what is it, Neji?" Tenten pouted. _'At least unlike you, he's trying.'

"_Foolishness, Tenten.__" With that, Neji ran after his cousin, just before Sasuke had told the group._

* * *

><p>Neji heard his uncle make a sound. It sounded like a grunt of disappointment.<p>

_Being kind was always one thing that made Hinata seem weak._ Neji felt the forgotten anger bubble up once again in his chest.

"Do you know why I fell in love with you?"

"Huh?" Naruto stared at Hinata with her head down, whose face unseen from behind her bangs.

"It's because you were always kind to others even when they insulted you to the point where it's unforgiveable." Hinata said in one breath. "You would struggle to get better and prove them wrong. And when you did, you did not throw it back to their face."

"Hinata—."

"At first, I hated you for that, because you had a strong will." Hinata twiddled with her index fingers. "But as we grew, I found myself attracted to you and eventually fell in love. You're way of living became contagious, and there is something about you that changes the way people are. I know you did change me."

"Hinata, you're wrong when you said that you liked me because I was kind. You're the kind one here, not me." Naruto turned his attention back to the girl. "I can only make people laugh, not win their hearts. So I find it incredible that you love me."

"You like Sakura-chan, I know it Naruto-kun, so please don't lie to yourself." Hinata vehemently said the words.

"What is she doing?" Sakura was ready to punch down a wall. _Really? Come on now!_

To Sasuke, it seemed as if all she was doing was pushing him away because of the fear of being hurt. Because of all the years she had been hurting.

To Neji, it was just his cousin being stubborn and dense just as Naruto had, no, will always be.

To Sakura, it was another misunderstanding and she cursed at Naruto and herself inwardly. _If only he didn't like me to begin with! If only I was sexier for Sasuke to notice me so that Naruto would've given up on me!_

To Naruto, it was just Hinata not liking him anymore because of him rejecting her.

_She moved on. _A voice inside of him sneered. _There's a limit on being dense, you know? And you are way past that point. Forget about it and go back to Konoha._

But he was not ready to give up yet.

"You have a great personality." Naruto continued on with his (second) confession. "Your love for me amazes me because even though I just noticed you now, you have always loved me, even when I was running after someone else. You tolerated me and endured."

"But Sakura-san—." Hinata shook her head, willing her tears to stay in her eyes. Not wanting them to fall. _This is not happening. It's all a dream._

Even though she told herself that, she knew that it wasn't true.

"I've lost my heart to someone else. I found my happiness." Naruto smiled softly and took her hands in his. "And that's you Hinata. All I want is to draw myself closer to you. There is no denying this feeling any longer."

"Naruto-kun—!" Hinata's eyes grew wide and tried to jerk away from his hold.

"Hinata, I was so scared of these feelings for you that I did everything I could. I was confused and tried to push them away." Naruto tightened his grip, refusing to let go of her hands. "But I couldn't stop destiny."

"Not another pick-up line! That Naruto!" A familiar voice spoke and a few grumbles of agreement came afterwards.

"Ino-san?" Hinata's ears perked, turning towards the sound.

Ino was there carrying a small bag, grinning like an idiot who won the lottery.

"Hey, Hinata. I hope you don't mind that we all came here to bring you back." Ino walked over to Hinata and gave her a hug. She looked at Hiashi for a bit, as if giving her proposition.

"'All,' you don't mean?" Hinata was glad for the distraction. If Ino hadn't stepped in, her eyes would've turned into a waterfall.

"Yep. All of us!" Another familiar voice yelled.

In the terminal was the rest of the gang. Temari, Tenten, Kiba, Chouji, Sai, Rock Lee, Shino, Gaara, and even Kankuro were all standing there, with smug smiles planted on their faces.

"You guys!" Hinata felt her heart skip a bit. For a moment she had forgotten all about being in Europe and away from Konoha.

For a moment.

"Tenten!" Neji was as shocked as Hinata was.

Tenten merely winked at him, her smile growing.

_Oh?_ Hiashi had a small unnoticeable smile on as he watched his nephew's reaction.

Hanabi felt like she was going to be sick. _I will never understand what it is to like someone. It's repulsive!_

"And, FYI, Sakura, I planned this with you." Ino shook her head disapprovingly. "In fact I was the one who came up with it. You weren't the mastermind behind this!"

Sakura's cheeks turned a bit crimson as she looked away from Ino's fierce gaze as she squirmed. "Ah, did I say that? Ha, ha, ha."

* * *

><p>Sorry to leave you guys here!<p>

And I know it was a bad chapter for a really long wait!

I'll update the end as soon as I can!

Dx

So sorry~!


	22. Is This It?

**Someday Love Will Find You**

Ch. 22 "Is This It?"

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Naruto's expression hardened. "Hinata."<p>

Hinata flinched as she returned her attention to him. "Why now?"

"W-what?"

"Why is it now that you return my feelings?" Hinata felt guilt creep up for every word she uttered. "I should be happy that you accept my feelings and that you feel the same way; but no matter what you do, you hurt me. Do you know that?"

"Hinata I—!" Naruto was about to protest but stopped. "You're right."

"What?" Her breath was caught in her throat when she saw his mask.

It was filled with anger, sorrow, joy and a mix of bittersweet emotions.

"It's just that, my whole life, I was alone." Naruto clenched and unclenched his hand. "I never had someone ever love me, not in just the friendship way, but as more. I never thought that somebody would ever see me that way. I mean, it's me, Uzumaki Naruto, the detestable orphan after all."

Everyone around them sucked in their breath, daring not to breathe.

_Gosh! Go out already!_ Hanabi grumbled as she crossed her arm. _I can't believe I'm missing a game of football for this lovey-dovey piece of crap! I could get that just by sitting with Grandmother Himeko and watching her Korean dramas._

By this time, tears were streaming rapidly from Hinata's eyes. "Even if you were an untouchable, I would still love you."

"Really?" Kiba stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Ewww!"

"Kiba," Sakura smiled sweetly towards Kiba. "Please shut up if you want to keep your limbs."

{[(**A/N:** _An Untouchable is a person who is seen to be lower than the dirt that is being walked on in terms of Indian Caste System. As an example, they are not even worth the poo that you stepped on. They are lower than that. Nobody dares affiliate with them because they too will be deemed as an untouchable. At least, that's what my World Geo. teacher taught me. So if this is inaccurate information, do not blame me, blame my teacher~! It's ironic too because the villagers saw him as this in his earlier age, so I wanted to use this term, since this is not the ninja story of Naruto._)]}

* * *

><p>"I wonder what they're doing." Temari placed a hand on her hips.<p>

The teens left the blond and the dark haired girl alone near the luggage check area. They felt that was a need for the couple to be alone for the time being to work out their problems.

No eavesdropping allowed.

"She's being strategically stubborn about this." Shikamaru rubbed the eye-booger from his eyes.

"What do you mean by that, pineapple head?" Sai cocked his head to the side. "I see no strategy in this."

"The typical drama scenario." Shikamaru received many confused looks from his peers. "Oh, man, how troublesome. Do I really have to explain this all to you guys?"

"I think so." Hiashi nodded his head, making a few of the teens jump. "I too am confused about this."

Has he been there the whole time?

"It's the stereotypical scenario where after all that has happened, the two will just go on with their life, graduate high school, go to college, and then get a job." Shikamaru sighed, not believing that he was explaining them a plot from one of his mother's soaps.

"What does this—?" Kiba frowned. _Why the hell does Shikamaru even know about this?_

"I'm not finished." Shikamaru was satisfied when the girls shot Kiba a look and made him shut up. "Then when they're on their way to work, they bump into each other and have small talk."

"Oooh! Then what happens?" Ino was tightly grabbing hold of Sai's arm, digging her nails a bit. She was obviously engulfed into the story.

"They slowly catch each other up with what had happened to them and get to know each other once again. Getting attached to each other again, only to find that," Shikamaru paused for effect. He almost laughed when everyone leaned forward, hungry for more. "They each have a special person and one of them is engaged."

"Oh no!" Ino wailed. "Poor Hinata!"

"Or poor Naruto." Temari rolled her eyes. "Come on Ino, this is a made up scenario."

"But still!" Ino sniffled. "It's just saddening to even see the possibilities! Almost all the predictions Shikamaru has comes true!"

"'Almost all'? Troublesome woman." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Guys, shh!" Sakura shushed them. "Continue Shikamaru."

"Well, the boy begins to pursue for the girl's love, where as the girl begins to doubt the situation she is currently in." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "The boy finally confesses and things get crazy."

"And?" Kiba felt like there was more.

"And," Shikamaru closed his eyes and yawned. "I don't feel like finishing this. You guys figure it out. It's just right under your noses."

"Come on!" Everyone complained. "Is this it for them or not?"

"Then they live happily ever because things work out." Shikamaru snapped. "The end!"

_I feel like I know this story from somewhere._ Hanabi placed her fist under her chin and assumed the position of thinking.

"Shikamaru, you pooper!" Ino punched her friend's arm lightly.

"Oh! Like '_Lovely Lovey-Dovey Complexity Woman_'?" Hanabi boasted, proud that she actually knew something other than academics.

{[(**A/N:** _The best name I could come up with to name such a cheesy drama. Don't worry, '_Lovely Love-Dovey Complexity Woman_,' is nothing but pure fiction. Thank Kami it doesn't exists._)]}

Yet again, the older teens gazed at her with dubious looks.

"What?" Hanabi flushed, balling her hand into a fist. "My grandmother hogs the television and watches dramas all day!"

"Now Hanabi," Hiashi gave his daughter a hard look. "That is no way to address your grandmother."

"I apologize, father." Hanabi gave a polite bow.

"Bingo, Hyuuga. That's correct. Just like the story of Dan Lee and Ye Min." Shikamaru yawned again. "Now if anyone wants me, I'll be outside, watching the clouds."

Everyone waggled their brows towards each other before they began to laugh.

"It's raining out." Ino giggled.

"Oh really?" Sai stared out the window. "I didn't notice."

"How can you not notice?" Sasuke smirked. "You must be a deaf idiotic freak. It's too loud."

"I was too preoccupied with my gorgeous' beautiful face." Sai gave his fake smile. "If that's what you were trying to imply."

Ino swooned.

Sasuke clenched his jaw. He had just been given a comeback he wasn't able to give a rebuttal for.

"Eh," Shikamaru walked towards the exit anyway. "Just because it's raining doesn't mean the clouds aren't there."

* * *

><p>Hiashi eyed his oldest daughter and the blond haired Uzumaki boy.<p>

They just looked like they were talking.

There was a lot of shaking heads and grabbing of Hinata's shoulder, on Naruto's part, but he can see that at least they were getting somewhere.

Hiashi was about to leave the matters on it's own when he suddenly caught sight of Hinata crying.

His stoic composure almost fell, but he forced it from faltering.

"Hanabi." He instructed his youngest daughter as he began to walk towards the couple. "Follow me. We are going to end this once and for all."

Hanabi eyed her father suspiciously, trying to see what was in his sleeves, only to fail. _What are you trying to do, father?_

* * *

><p>Omygawsh!<p>

I am so horrible!

This end is taking forever to end!

I am so mad at myself for blanking out on this when I had already promised an ending!

Not to mention an Epilogue too!

I am soooo sorry!

I really am!

*Retreats to a corner to wallow in self-pity and self-hatred.*

One, for not ending it already.

Two, for this really short chapter of nothing.

Please go to my profile, and there should be a poll up about how to end this thing!

Take a pick, and by next week, I am sure I will get the end from the results of the poll!

I promise!

And if it's not up by then, I know I deserve all the hate directed to me!

D:


End file.
